Mere Memory
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Jay's Ficlover's challenge where Lucius Malfoy takes Tom's diary to be repaired. Completed! not spoiling the ending...
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This is one of Jay Ficlover's requests. Voldemort sends Lucius to the wizarding streets of Tokyo to find one Voldemort's old 'mates' to repair the damaged fifty-year-old diary. The diary falls into Sailor Moon's hands. You can find the challenge on her profile page. This first chapter may have a bit of humor and there probably will be some in later chapters but it's supposed to be angst.

**Mere Memory**

**Lost and Found**

**

* * *

**

It had been some time since Sailor Moon defeated Chaos. Since then, she began to grow into the future lady she would some day be. She was beginning to act like a real royal and had less crying fits. Her golden hair started to look silver. Luna explained these changes to her as a result of purifying the cauldron that resulted in defeating Chaos.

It was the last day of school and Serena was thrilled to spend more quality time with her family and friends. On the way to her bedroom she found her brother in his room talking to himself. Curious, she stepped in.

"Hey, Sammy," she said, "excited for the summer?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking rather pleased with himself. "You bet I am."

"I'd think so," said Serena, "what's that you got there?" she nodded to the brown rectangular object in his hand.

"I found a wallet," Sammy answered.

"You're going to return it, aren't you?" Serena asked sternly.

"Of course not!" Sammy retorted. "This wallet was Frankie Huso's dads."

"Frankie Huso, the boy that's been bullying you all year?" Serena asked.

Sammy was a bright kid and Frankie Huso was a big bully that beat kids up for their lunch money. Sammy always tried to ignore Frankie but it was hard to ignore him when Frankie was punching him and other kids. Sammy always told Serena that one day he was going to get back at him.

"I found it on the ground," Sammy grinned, "I bet Frankie stole it from his dad to buy stuff after school. I'm thinking about throwing it away."

"You can't do that!" Serena exclaimed, stepping to her brother. "That's not right Sammy, you know that!"

"What do you mean I can't?" Sammy laughed. "Just toss it in the trash."

He went to do it and she grabbed his arm. "Sammy, I know it was wrong for Frankie to bully you but his dad's done nothing to you! You return that wallet right now!"

"Why should I?" Sammy demanded. "Frankie is nothing but a bully and he deserves to get in trouble with his dad. I hope he's grounded—whoa—Serena!"

"What?" Serena muttered.

Her younger brother pointed at her forehead and backed up. "What the heck is that gold thing on your forehead?"

Serena eye's bulged and she slapped her hands over her forehead. Why was her crescent mark flashing at a time like this? It had never flashed before.

Hearing the commotion, Luna came in and saw Sammy pointing at Serena.

"What is that?" Sammy asked again. "It looks like the mark on your cat's forehead."

"Sammy, it's, um," Serena tried to say. How _could_ she explain it?"

Luna didn't waste another moment. She looked Sammy and performed a mind meld on him. Sammy looked dazed for a moment and blinked. He'd forgotten all about the argument with Serena and seeing the gold crescent mark on her forehead.

"What the?" Sammy mumbled. "What'd just happen? Serena, what were we talking about?"  
"Sammy, you have to return that wallet," Serena told him, nodding at the wallet to his hand.

"Do I have to?" Sammy whined. "Frankie's a big jerk—he deserves all he gets."

"Maybe, but his dad doesn't deserve having to replace his wallet," Serena put her hands on her hips. "You take that wallet right back to him. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Sammy sighed and walked out of the house. Serena turned to her cat.

"Luna—what just happened there?"

* * *

The girls were having a bite to eat at the Flavor Factory and talking about their plans for the summer.

"I was thinking that we should go on a camping trip again," Serena stated.

"Yeah, I bet you must've been busy baby sitting Chibi Chibi all day!" Raye teased.

"I wasn't the only one that had to watch her, you know!" Serena scowled.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it," Mina stated.

"How come?" Lita asked.

"I'm going to England for the summer," Mina answered.

"The _whole_ summer?" Serena gasped.

"Yeah," Mina

"Why are you going there?" Ami asked.

"'Cause my grandfather loves me!" Mina exclaimed, grinning widely.

"My grandpa loves me too," Raye said, "but it's hard even spending a day with him sometimes."

"Well, Granddad Dedalus is really cool compared to your grandfather," Mina said offhandedly and Raye gasped.

"What do you mean by that?" Raye demanded.

Mina shrugged. She really couldn't get into it with them though they were the best friends she had. She knew her grandfather was a wizard but it was against the wizard rules to tell muggles, even if they weren't real muggles.

Mina stirred her drink as she tried to find an explanation.

"Let's just say my granddad can do what other granddads can't," Mina said slyly.

"Huh?" Serena mumbled. What did she mean by that?

Mina laughed. "Maybe you'll get to meet him someday. He's so cool."

"Well, send us a postcard, won't you?" said Raye.

"Sure, I'll owl when I can."

"Owl?" Serena raised an eyebrow. Mina gasped when she realized what she said.

"Write!" she recovered quickly. "Haha! I mean, write! Of course! Just a bit of British humor for you..."

"Okay," said Raye.

Mina slugged down her drink and got up. "I'm sorry, but I had better get home to start packing."

"When are you leaving?" Ami asked.

"Tomorrow," Mina replied, "well, have a great summer guys!"

"You too, Mina," Serena said with a smile.

"I'm sure I will," Mina smiled back. "It's going to be _magical. _I'll see you when I get back!"

Mina ran out of Flavor Factory and Raye looked at the others. "How can her grandfather be cooler than mine?"

"Maybe he's a wizard or something," Lita joked.

* * *

By the time Mina returned to England, something sinister was taking place there. Voldemort believed that by fixing his old diary to draw out Tom Riddle and fusing with him he may become stronger and younger. Voldemort was trying every spell he knew but nothing he did would fix the diary. His Death Eaters did not understand why he was relying on an old useless diary to give him more power. Could Tom Riddle still even be alive?

There were things their Master knew that they didn't. Memories don't really die. When they're written in a diary like Tom Riddle's, they stay there.

"The basilisk venom had spread too far," Voldemort muttered.

"Is there anything else we could do, Master?" Lucius inquired.

"There is," Voldemort said with a small smile. "Lucius, I want you to take this to Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yes, you see, Lucius," Voldemort went on, "I have an old friend that may be of help. He is specialized in these kinds of things."

"Who is he?"

"Jimmu," Voldemort answered, "I will give you a map of Wizarding Tokyo. Jimmu owns a shop of some of the ost amazing dark items I've ever seen. If anyone can fix this diary, he certainly can. Take this diary to him right away."

"Yes, My lord."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy opened the door of Jimmu Oni's dark item shop and came in. There was a pretty young woman in the shop placing monkey hands on the shelves. The woman smiled and bowed to him.

"Konichiwa," she said.

"I do not speak Japanese," Lucius muttered.

The woman nodded and began speaking English. "How may I help you, stranger?"

"I'm looking for Jimmu Oni," Lucius whispered. "Is he here?"

"Of course," the woman answered and she went off to the back. An old bearded man was giving bowls filled with blood to shrieking scaled monkeys in cages.

"Grandfather, I'd hate to interrupt you while you're feeding the kappas," she said as she came closer, "but there is someone here to see you."

"Who?" Jimmu asked.

"I'm not sure," the woman replied, "some Englishman."

Jimmu grinned. It had been some time since he had a visitor from England. He already sensed who it might be.

"Very well," Jimmu stated. He turned to his granddaughter and clicked his tongue. "You were in the front looking like that?"

"What's wrong, Grandfather?" she asked. "I like this form."

"I'd rather not you have that sort of appearance when anyone can come into the shop," he told her. "Now, change to the form people are familiar with."

The woman sighed. "Grandfather—what is the point of being a metamorphamagus if you won't let me change?"

"Ramua," he said softly, "you will get your chance. I get confused when you keep changing form."

"Very well," said Ramua and she closed her eyes tightly. Her beautiful black hair she had up fell limp around her shoulders. Her pretty face bulged and she gained some ten pounds. She was no longer the pretty young woman she was a second ago but back to the form she despised, the form she was born with.

"That's better," said Jimmu as he handed the blood filled bowl to Ramua. "Could you finish feeding the kappas?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Ramua answered. She approached the cage and gave the bowl to the kappas as her grandfather went to the front.

"How may I help you?" Jimmu asked Lucius.

"I'm here representing my master," said Lucius.

"Your master?" Jimmu smirked. "Whom might that be?"

"You might recognize this," Lucius said lazily as he pulled up his left sleeve to show Jimmu the Dark Mark on his arm. Jimmu's dark eyes looked at it closely and he looked up at Lucius.

"I see my old friend has returned," Jimmu said with a grin, stroking his beard.

"Yes, but he wants your help," Lucius stated, dropping the damaged fifty-year old diary on Jimmu's counter. "He put his sixteen-year-old memory into this book and now it is damaged."

"What happened to it?" Jimmu asked.

"The boy that took away his power stopped him again," Lucius answered with distaste. "Plunged a basilisk fang in it."

"Ah, the monster of the Chamber of Secrets?" Jimmu stated, picking the diary up and squinting a monocle in his eye. "The venom had spread thoroughout the book."

"You can fix it, can't you?" Lucius asked lazily.

"I might," Jimmu answered, "but if the Dark Lord has returned, why would he need this anymore?"

"My master believes that if it is repaired," Lucius explained, "he can draw Tom Riddle from the pages to absorb him. So he could become stronger."

"I see," Jimmu stated, "well, I will see what I can do. This diary is muggle-made and over fifty year old, isn't it? It may be difficult for me to repair it completely. There are many options, but it may take some time…and money."

"Very well," Lucius dropped a bag of money, Galleons and Sickles spilling out of it. "I trust this will be enough then?"

Jimmu smiled. "Of course, of course. Why don't you make yourself comfortable, my friend? You can rest in the Housenka Inn."

"I can wait," Lucius said softly. "But I don't know if I can say the same for my master."

"Owl him if you feel a need to," Jimmu stated, "I'll send you word when the process is finished, Mr…?.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy," Malfoy stated.

"I'll be in touch, Mr. Malfoy," Jimmu smiled.

"Very well," Lucius said and he turned from the desk. Ramua peeked through the stockroom door to watch he handsome Englishman leave. When he was gone, she approached her grandfather at the counter.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"To fix this old book," he replied, showing the diary to her. She recognized the name.

"Tom Marvollo Riddle—isn't that your old pen friend from England, Grandfather?"

"Yes, it is," Jimmu said, "but he is known as Lord Voldemort now. I helped him become what he is now, you know. Fifteen years ago he lost his power and just recently he was able to return. This book here," Jimmu shook the diary, "holds his sixteen-year-old memory."

"It's ruined," Ramua frowned and tilted her head to one side. "It wouldn't be much use to him now, would it?"

"Perhaps," said Jimmu, "but Lord Voldemort wishes to absorb his sixteen-year-old self. He believes it will make it stronger. Young Tom Riddle will become older, wiser and stronger himself instead of remaining a memory in a useless book."

"Is that why the man brought it here?" Ramua nodded to the door. "He wants you to draw Tom Riddle out of the diary somehow?"

"Yes, Voldemort still remembers his allies," Jimmu grinned. "I'm quite touched. Now Ramua, I want you to gather some things for me. I can't keep the Dark Lord waiting. He has waited quite long enough, I'd say."

* * *

Jimmu was a wise old wizard talented in the Dark Arts among anything else. He used a number of spells to repair Tom's old muggle diary but not much happened. It did not matter. There were still many options to free Tom Riddle from the diary. Jimmu stood up from his desk and walked around his office, searching for a Dark object that might help. He came to a shelf with a bunch of different sized books in different colors. He ran his old finger over the spines and then rested on a green one. He pulled the green book from the shelf and returned to his working desk.

"This may work," said Jimmu sofly as he settled himself in the chair and opened Tom's diary to the front page. Then Jimmu turned his own green book to its first page. Like Tom's diary, it was blank.

Muttering some magical words, Jimmu rested his wand tip on the top of the front page for a while. Slowly, still muttering the magical words, he started moving his wand side to side as if he were using the tip of is wand to help him keep his place to read the book. Tom's handwriting came into view—very blurry at first—but by the time Jimmu reached the bottom of the page, Tom's first diary entry was clear enough to read:

_August 2 1938,_

_I never was one to keep a journal. What was there ever to write about? I'm an orphan living with other orphans. I'm different than the others. No is ever' going to adopt me. People say I'm too strange. I never knew what it meant until two days ago when I got that letter accepting me into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. A school that teaches magic? That might explain some things. So I might not be a freak at all—just a wizard. I wonder if this is real at all or just someone playing a joke on me again. There's a list of things that came with it. Black robes for day wear? Cauldrons? I can even bring an owl or a toad if I wanted to. Books about Transfiguration and Charms and magical plants. Now where will I find these things? If this is a joke, I don't think it's funny. I'll get whoever is behind it back for making me look like a fool. But maybe this is real and if it is I don't want to forget a thing. That's why I bought this stupid diary. I want to learn everything there is about this Hogwarts School, that is if it's real._

After reading the first entry, Jimmu tapped the bottom of the page. He brought his wand tip over to his own green book, tapped the top and muttering magical words he started running his wand tip side to side. The words in Tom's diary began to fade out then they appeared anew in the other one, darker than they had ever been in Tom's. There was a little hiss as Jimmu transferred the first entry of Tom's diary into the new book. Jimmu tapped the bottom of his own book and sighed.

"It worked," he said, feeling pleased with himself. "I knew it would. One entry down…" He flipped the pages of Tom's diary, "hundreds to go…"

It was a long and tedious job transferring all of Tom's entries into another book. Jimmu grew tired of reading them word for word. He tried to speed up the process and just scanned over the words and placed them into their new home. He hardly left his work desk. His granddaughter brought him his meals and she managed the front. When someone wanted to speak to Jimmu she said he was busy with a project and did not know when he would be done.

After three days, Jimmu finished transferring Tom's entries, or otherwise _Tom _into his new home. Now all Jimmu had to find out was what state Tom was in. Was the boy even still alive? Jimmu would be highly upset if he did all that work for nothing.

Jimmu picked up his quill and wrote a message to Tom.

_Hello, Tom. It is your old friend Jimmu._

Jimmu waited for Tom's response. It took some time and when Tom finally replied, his handwriting was very sloppy and illegible as if he was writing with a broken hand. Tom was alive but he way too weak to even talk properly.

_Jimmu?__ How did you find me?_

_You're in Japan, Tom._

_How'd I get here?_

_Why don't I come in to explain it to you?_

Tom waited to reply again.

_Come in? How?_

_You are in a Recluse Journal. Do you remember me telling you about them? It is how you got your idea for leaving your memory in your diary._

_Recluse Journal?_

_Yes, I'll come inside and explain everything._

Jimmu was pulled right into the pages of the Recluse Journal. He found Tom's prone figure on the white ground. Everything around them was white—like the pages of the book.

"Tom?"

Tom was trying to push himself up but he had no strength. Jimmu hurried to him and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Jimmu?" Tom said, sounding confused. He looked absolutely horrible. There was a hole in his school robes and a cut on his face from where the basilisk fang had pierced his diary. He must've been in a state of comatose ever since his incident with Harry.

"Yes," Jimmu nodded.

"You're…old…"

Jimmu laughed. "Well, Tom, it has been over fifty years and you're still sixteen. I may have been seen years older than you but the world does go one when you're in a book for so long."

"Harry destroyed my diary. How come I'm not dead?"

"This is my theory, Tom," Jimmu said, stroking his beard. "Perhaps since you placed your sixteen year old memory, you couldn't really die. You see, you put a part of yourself into your diary by writing in it nearly every day."

"Wait," Tom said suddenly, "you read my diary?"

"Not all of it," Jimmu said, "I just skimmed over some of your entries as I transferred you into this—a Recluse Journal. You remember me telling you about those?"

"Yes," said Tom, "that is how I learned how to put myself in the diary because I had already written in it. I just had to use the instructions you gave me to do the rest."

"Exactly, Tom," Jimmu said with a grin. "You were able to survive because the words you put in the diary still remained, some of them anyway. You had someone open the Chamber of Secrets for you—so you grew stronger through them."

"Ginny," said Tom.

"What?"

"Ginny," Tom repeated, "she was the girl I was working through."

"She must still remember you and because you were using her to become stronger," Jimmu continued, "and this may be a reason you survived."

"I'm just glad I did," Tom mumbled, "my head hurts…my whole body hurts." He dropped backward onto the floor. "I'm sure Voldemort felt like this when he lost his powers."

"Oh, it had to have been ten times worse," Jimmu stated. "But it doesn't matter because Lord Voldemort has returned."

"Really?" Tom smiled tiredly. "How?"

"I do not know," Jimmu answered. "One of your future followers brought it to me. Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, he was the one who had my diary," Tom said, furrowing his brow in thought. "He gave my diary to Ginny."

"She just took it?"

"No, she found it in one of her books," Tom said irritably. He sort of wished he was still sleeping. His whole body was throbbing. "Malfoy's job was to give me to one of the students so I can work with them. I was hoping to use his son. He hates Mudbloods just as much as I do. I'm sure he'd be up to the job."

"You didn't want to work through this girl?" Jimmu questioned.

"Of course I didn't," Tom muttered, propping himself up and going wobbly again. Jimmu supported his weight. "I didn't want to listen to an eleven girl's woes. I just spent fifty years in my diary and then the first person after Malfoy to speak to me is Ginny Weasley. Do you have any idea how _boring_ it was? If I was working through Draco I'd have a better chance. We would've gotten started earlier. I know his entries to me wouldn't be like Ginny's. He'd know where he was and what he was doing. I'd tell him and we'd have laughs about it. He could tell me who all the muggleborns were but instead I was getting, _Oh Tom, when will Harry Potter ever notice me? _he groaned and put his head into his hand.

"Well, here's something that might help," Jimmu stated, "you're no longer in your diary. You are in a Recluse Journal. Their purpose is for holding people's memories, or even their whole bodies. It's perfect for fugitives when they need a place to hide. They just have to write something in it, say a few magical words and they're in their own little world. You can make it look like just a normal book and no one would know."

"I don't want to be in a book anymore, Jimmu," Tom groaned. "I want out!"

"Well, you can't until you're stronger," Jimmu insisted, "but there are advantages in Recluse Journals unlike your diary. You see, you can make this into anything you want." Jimmu gestured to the vast white nothingness. "You can make this into mountains, or valleys or Hogwarts or a fine home. You can change your clothes. You can have people in here…just imagine they're here and they will be."

"Is it real though?" Tom asked.

"It is for you," Jimmu answered with a grin. "Why don't you give it a try now?"

"I can't," Tom said tiredly. "I can't think."

"Something small," Jimmu said. "You have to practice. Try changing your clothes. Put on a kimono."

"A what?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

Jimmu pulled on his dark gray kimono. "Kimono, let me see you try wearing one. Just think it and it happens."

Tom closed his eyes and tried thinking of himself wearing a silver and green kimono. He opened his eyes and he was still wearing his Hogwarts robes. "Nothing is happening."

"Sometimes you may have to say what you want," Jimmu stated.

"Should I snap my fingers?" Tom questioned.

"It may help."

Tom sighed. "I want to wear a silver and green kimono." He snapped his fingers and in place of his school robes, he was wearing just what he asked for, though he didn't really like how it looked on him.

"Good, Tom," said Jimmu with a nod. "Just keep practicing. I will let Malfoy know that I succeeded in.."

"No, wait," Tom said urgently and his imaginary dress disappeared. "Don't tell Malfoy. I'm very upset with him now, choosing Ginny Weasley of all the people in Hogwarts for me to control. I wanted a Slytherin; even if it risked getting them in trouble. That's probably why Malfoy didn't want me to use his son. Didn't think his son was up to the challenge. Didn't' want to have to explain to the school why he did it if he messed up. But I don't care. It's because of Malfoy I almost died and I want him to pay for that."

"I see," said Jimmu, "but don't you want to return to England? Your other form wishes to fuse with you."

"Fuse with me?" Tom blinked and ran his hand through his head. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, it will make the both of you stronger," Jimmu explained.

"That sounds good," Tom groaned, "but I don't want Malfoy in this anymore. I want him punished. Tell Lucius you couldn't fix my diary after all and then my other form would have to kill him. Say you could fix it and make him lose it or something. I don't care what you do."

"Not a problem, old friend," Jimmu said, "I think I can come up with something."

"Thank you," said Tom, "now I'm going to try to change my school robes into a Zoot suit. I've always wanted to wear one."

* * *

Jimmu gave Tom a couple days to get stronger. He talked to him through the Recluse Journal. Tom really started to like it more than his old diary. He was training him self to make things appear, change the scenery and his clothes. Though he loved Hogwarts, he was really getting sick of wearing the same clothes for half a century.

As Tom got stronger, Jimmu came up with a plan for Tom to get even with Lucius. Lucius may think he was going to be rewarded for his trouble but Jimmu was going to see that Lucius wouldn't be able to return to England.

The door gave a yell as if someone was being tortured when Lucius entered Jimmu's store. "Have you been able to fix the diary?"

"Not exactly," Jimmu answered, "it is far too damaged. However, I've succeeded in transferring Tom Riddle into this."

He rested his hand on the green on the Recluse Journal. "I'm sure you have heard of these? Recluse Journals?"

"I have indeed," Lucius said. "How is The Dark Lord's former self?"

"Weak," Jimmu replied, "so your master may need to wait some time longer before drawing Tom out. It wouldn't do him much good if he fuses with a weak Tom Riddle."

"I understand," said Lucius lazily. "The Dark Lord thanks you for your trouble."

"Will you be leaving right away?" Jimmu questioned. "I insist that you stay a while. Perhaps visit our hot springs?"

"No," Lucius said, "I must be off. I'll check out from The Inn and get the rest of my things before I return to England."

Lucius took the Recluse Journal containing Tom Riddle and left the store. Jimmu turned from his counter. "Perhaps you may need a little push, Lucius. Well, I believe I have just the thing."

Jimmu went to the backroom to see his granddaughter. She was gathering more merchandise to put out.

"Ramua," he said, "Lucius is going to need some persuasion. I trust that you won't fail?"

Ramua turned and her plain face and limp locks changed beautifully and dramatically, more so than before. She grinned as evilly as her grandfather.

"Of course I won't, Grandfather."

* * *

"You wouldn't be leaving without having a drink with me, stranger?" a gorgeous Japanese woman with short black hair asked Lucius Malfoy as he began walking out of the Inn.

Lucius paused. "You speak English."

"I noticed your accent," she said, "come and have a drink with me, sir. I already have an extra glass and no one to use it."

"Well, all right then," Lucius sighed. "I must say I've acquired a taste for Sake. I suppose I should get some now before I return to England." He joined her table.

"Ah, that's exactly what I'm drinking," the woman picked up the bottle in the middle and poured it in Lucius' glass. "What brings you to Japan?"

"Business," he replied, picking up his

"What is it you do?"

"I do things for a very powerful wizard," he said and he took a swig of his Sake. It tasted strange but he drank it anyway.

"Powerful?" she grinned. "Ah, sounds interesting. I believe I may have heard of him. People are too frightened to say his name?"

"Yes, I'm sure many have heard of The Dark Lord," Lucius mumbled and took another drink of Sake wine.

"Are _you _powerful yourself?" the woman asked, leaning forward and laying her hand on his left arm. She began pushing his sleeve back.

"What're—"

"I'm not going to tell anyone what you are…Mr…?"

"Mal-Malfoy," Lucius stuttered. His brain started to hurt. He couldn't think.

"Are you powerful?" the woman asked again, stroking his arm.

"Well…yes…I think so," Lucius whispered and took another drink of his Sake. What was going on with him? The wine didn't have this sort of effect on him before.

"Let's go somewhere," she said in a low sexy voice.

"What?"

"Hmm, the hot springs maybe? The weather is perfect for it. We can sit in the water…and just relax…" She continued to stroke her hand up and down his arm.

"I can't…I'm…"

He looked at his hand where his wedding ring should be but there was nothing there. "I…what the…?"

The sexy woman Ramua clicked her tongue. "Oh, poor you. You must be so tired. You must come with me and relax for a while. Finish your wine…let's go for a walk." She poured him another glass and he drank it. He rubbed his face.

"I…I don't remember why I came in here," Lucius moaned.

Ramua took his hand and let him out of the Inn. Lucius looked at his surroundings. Where was he? Who was he? What was going on here?

She led him to the hot springs and started to pull his robes off. He tried to push her away but wouldn't let him go.

"Wait….who…who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Shh," she said, tracing his mouth. "I'm your woman."

"No, you're not," he said though he didn't sound convinced himself.

"I'm sorry about this, Mr. Malfoy," Ramua said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry?"

She kissed him. "We could've been great but I'm afraid you'll have to die."

"What?"

He felt something stab into his side. He screamed and he looked up at her.

"What the?"

She shoved him into the hot spring. He tried to get himself up.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Feed on his blood," she said in Japanese.

"What?"

From all around him, scaly snarling heads popped out of the water. He knew what these creatures were.

"Kappas?"

"That's right, Mr. Malfoy," Ramua said pleasantly. "And they're hungry." She licked his blood from the dagger. She was more twisted than he realized.

The kappas pounced on Lucius, tearing at his flesh. He didn't have his wand on him to defend himself. It was in Ramua's hand. Twirling it, she laughed.

"Try all you want, Malfoy," she said, "but our Kappas are well trained."

"You tricked me," Lucius hissed. "Give me my…"

A kappa sank its teeth deep in Lucius' arm as he tried to take his wand. He screamed in agony and the kappas began pulling him into the water, cutting his screams short. Once bright blue, the water was dark red with Malfoy's blood. Ramua couldn't believe how well it worked. Her grandfather would be so proud.

She started to walk away to tell her grandfather when she heard voices.

"Stop right there!"

Ramua turned around and unknowingly dropped the Recluse Journal in shock. No, not the Sailor Scouts!

"Let him go!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't," the woman said, "he's already dead. But my kappas are still hungry."

The kappas jumped up and attacked the scouts. Ramua grinned and disparated back to her store with her Grandfather, leaving the scouts to defend themselves.

* * *

"Grandfather, it worked," Ramua declared as she approached his desk. "Malfoy's dead and I got the…"

She raised her hand but it was empty. "NO! I must've dropped it!"

"Dropped it?" her grandfather demanded. "Ramua, what did you do?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ramua exclaimed. "The Sailor Soldiers came. I probably dropped it when I saw them. I'm sorry, Grandfather! We'll go get it back…before they see it."

"Wait a minute," Jimmu said suddenly. "The Sailor Soldiers, you say? Sailor Moon was with them?"

"Yes," Ramua answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Sailor Moon is powerful," Jimmy said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know," Ramua said, "I probably could've stopped them but couldn't' take chances. I left the kappas too them."

"Oh, the scouts may kill them," Jimmu said.

"What?" Ramua gasped.

"It does not matter though," Jimmu said quietly. "I can always get more. After the scouts test their strength on our kappas, they'll test their strength to the gift you left behind."

"You mean the Recluse Journal?" Ramua questioned. "Are you sure you want to risk them finding it?"

"Tom needs a lot of power to get stronger," Jimmu stated, "and Sailor Moon is one of the most strongest people in Japan, if not the whole Earth. I'm sure Tom would love to take some of her energy. Now you say that Malfoy is dead?"

"Of course," Ramua answered. "I'm sure of it…the kappas tore him apart."

* * *

Sailor Mercury's attacks of water did nothing to the kappas for water was their source of strength. Since her attacks did nothing, Sailor Mercury scanned the creatures.

"The holes with water on top of their heads," she said, "it's what gives them strength! Quick, you have to make them bow-empty the water out of their heads! They'll lose their strength."

Sailor Jupiter knocked a few down her Oak Evolution. They fell backward and the water spilled out of their heads.

"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted, finishing the rest of the kappas off.

"I'll see if he's all right!" Sailor Mercury said, going to the hot spring to check on Lucius Malfoy.

"I doubt he is," said Jupiter.

"I hope Sailor Venus is having as much time as we are," Raye groaned, applying pressure to her injured arm where she had received a bite.

Sailor Mercury screamed.

We're too late!"

"What?" the scouts hurried over to witness for themselves. Sailor Moon gasped and jumped back.

"He's lost too much blood," Sailor Mercury whispered, pulling the wet and bloody Lucius Malfoy out of the water. "I think he's…"

She checked his pulse. "I can't believe it…he's got a pulse still!"

"Is he breathing?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury put her ear to his mouth. Shaking her head, she assumed the position and began to do rescue breathing. Sailor Mars was staring at the peculiar tattoo on his left arm.

"Sailor Moon," she said, nudging her and pointing at the tattoo. "Look at his arm."

"What kind of tattoo is that?" Sailor Moon wondered.

"He must be a biker or something," Sailor Jupiter guessed as Mercury continued to work on him. She flinched when he spat out water and sat up.

Lucius looked at the blurry images of the sailor scouts and started pulling himself away.

"You're going to be all right," said Sailor Mercury. "You need medical attention."

"Who…?" Malfoy said.

"We're the Sailor Scouts," Sailor Moon said calmly.

Lucius didn't know who the hell they were. After what just happened, he couldn't trust anyone. Wandless and helpless, he pulled himself to his feet.

"No, you shouldn't be walking right now," said Sailor Mercury, reaching out to him. "You are badly injured."

"Stay away!" Lucius hissed, slapping her arm. He backed up and disparated.

"He disappeared, just like that woman did!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"I wonder how he was able to survive that," Sailor Mars wondered, staring at the red water.

"He can't be an ordinary person," Sailor Mercury said.

Sailor Moon got to her feet and walked to the water. On her way there, she stepped on something.

"Huh?"

Sailor Moon pulled her foot back and bent down to what she just discovered. "A book? I wonder who it belongs too…""

_To Be Continued_

_I hope you like the start, Jay! I came really close to finishing Lucius back there but I'm keeping him alive for the Lucius fans…for now…_


	2. Discovering Tom

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. This is a challenge for Jay Ficlover.

Mere Memory 2

Discovering Tom

"What is it, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars questioned as Sailor Moon bent down to pick up the mysterious book.

"This book," Sailor Moon said, looking through it, "it was on the ground."

"Hey, that woman dropped it," Sailor Jupiter recalled, walking up behind Sailor Moon. "You think it was hers?"

"Or it could have belonged to that man," Sailor Moon suggested. "But there is no name in here. This whole book is blank!" she handed it to Sailor Jupiter. After she had a look at it she passed it on to the other scouts.

"What's the point of having a blank book?" Jupiter inquired. "How're you supposed to read it?"

"It looks like a journal," Sailor Mercury stated. "If it belongs to the woman, she probably didn't have a chance to write in it."

"Well, seeing that she's dangerous," Sailor Mars stated, looking at the hot spring. It was still pink with Lucius' blood. "We shouldn't return it to her. I'm getting bad vibes from this book. She must've been intending to use it for an evil purpose, no doubt." She stared at the book and flipped through the pages as if trying to read it.

"I'll take it home with me," Sailor Moon said, holding her hand out for Sailor Mars to give it to her. "I'll keep an eye on it."

Sailor Mars hesitated. She looked down at the book and then at her princess. "Sailor Moon, I've got a bad feeling about this. Maybe I should consult the sacred flame to see what this book is all about."

Touched by her concern, Sailor Moon smiled. But she knew that as the Silver Crystal was making her stronger and she was gaining the qualities of Neo Queen Serenity, she would be protected and may whatever is evil about the book. "It's all right, Mars. I'm feeling the power of the silver crystal growing stronger. Whatever might be bad about this book, I'll find out and I'm certain that the silver crystal will protect me."

Looking at the book as if to say, "You be good to her," Sailor Mars slowly handed the book to Sailor Moon.

"Thank you," Sailor Moon stated, "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Just be careful, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said firmly. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"I know," Sailor Moon sighed, looking at the book, the hot spring and all their surroundings. "This was a very strange fight. If these are the start of new enemies, then maybe this book can help us out. I hope that these new enemies—whoever they are—aren't too difficult to fight."

--

Looking through the book, Serena entered her home. Her brother saw the book in her hand when she walked in.

"Hey, you bought a book, Serena?" he asked in surprise.

"No, I found it," Serena answered, closing the book.

"Well," Sammy put his hands on his hips. "I sure hope you'll return it to whomever it belongs too!"

Serena opened the book again, laughing as she flipped the white blank pages at him. "I would, but I don't know _who _it does belong to. There is no name."

"That's weird," said Sammy, scratching his head as he went to play video games. "Why would anyone want to throw away a new book?"

"Yes, why?" Serena wondered out loud. She trekked up to her room and sat at a desk to examine the book thoroughly. She held her brooch over it but it didn't react to anything. It didn't make the words appear—if there had ever been any—no monster came out of it. The book just sat there. Then after staring at the blank pages for ten minutes, Serena wondered what would happen if she wrote in it.

She picked a pen from her writing utensil jar and twisted it. When she placed the nib of the pin on the paper, she realized she hadn't thought of something to write. It was when she was writing to Darien but usually the words always flowed. Since Darien would be leaving the next day, her mind was on him. She looked at a picture her and Darien together, smiled and came up with a solution. It might have been still something a typical teenage girl in love would write, but it was simple. She wrote her name, drew a heart and Darien's name.

She stared at what she wrote and laughed. Of all the things to write, she wrote something like that.

Inside the book, Tom was thinking the exact same thing. He knew that it was a girl writing something like that. He just knew it and it made his insides turn. Five years ago, Ginny Weasley had written a similar message the first time she discovered him.

_No! _Tom thought angrily. _Not another girl! Not another stupid, eleven year old girl! _

Then suddenly, Serena's message disappeared as if it sunk right through the page. Serena rubbed her finger where she wrote it, thinking that it would bring it back up.

"What the?" she wondered out loud.

Tom thought for a moment. He didn't want to reply but he knew the person must've been wondering what the heck was happening so he figured he might as well reply:

WHO'S DARIEN?

"This book…can speak?" Serena wondered out loud. She didn't' know what to do. Should she reply? Should she toss the book away?

Something weird happened. Serena felt as if she was shrinking. She was pulled right into the pages of the book. Serena looked around her. She was in a blank white spotless room.

"Weird," Serena whispered. "How did I get in here?"

Tom was also surprised Serena standing in the book with him. He'd have to invite the writer to come in or whoever was writing in it had to say they were on their way. This girl just wrote a little love scribble, he replied back and she just got in here. Did Jimmu forget to tell him something?

Even though this was a little unbelievable, Tom was excited to have someone to talk too. Watching Serena from the bottom of a staircase, Tom was thrilled to see that she wasn't a silly young girl. She was his age and really pretty too. He never saw hair in a style like that before.

"Hell there," Tom said genially as he got to his feet.

Serena flinched and turned to the sound. "W—who are you?"

Tom didn't' reply right away. He walked to with his hands in his pockets. Serena remained rooted to the same spot. Something was strange about his eyes. He looked hungry—but for what—she couldn't tell.

Tom stopped right in front of her and held out his hand. "I'm Tom Riddle."

Glancing from his hand to his eyes, Serena moved forward and grasped his hand. It felt cold and she would've let go immediately if Tom wasn't holding on. "I'm Serena Tsukino."

Tom pulled her hand to his lips and placed a small gentlemanly kiss upon it. Serena was trying to decipher if he was being polite or trying to charm her.

"Well, it's nice to meet someone with a pretty face after being trapped in here for fifty years," Tom said with a smile as he released her hand.

"Fifty years?" Serena asked. "You've been here that long?"

"Yes."

Serena looked at his clothes again. Of course. His clothes were from the forties.

"How were you able to survive in here? Can you eat or anything?"

"Well, this book is enchanted," Tom explained, waving his arm around him "The environment changes time to time. I guess that's how I'm able to live in here so long."

"Where are you from?" Serena asked. "You don't sound like you're from anywhere here."

"I'm from England," Tom replied.

"England," Serena whispered, "my friend just went there for the summer."

"Ah," Tom sighed, turning around. "I miss it. Where am I?'

"Japan."

"Well, I'm a long ways from home."

"How come I can understand you?" Serena asked. "I do not speak English regularly."

"I think it's the book," Tom explained, "and I do understand a few other languages."

He turned back to Serena. "Tell me, how did you find this book?"

Serena paused. She wasn't sure how to tell him. He couldn't know that she was Sailor Moon. "Well, I was with my friends and we found this woman watching these—these monsters eat a guy that was sitting in one of the hot springs here. She disappeared when she saw us and dropped the book. The man would have drowned if it weren't for my friend Ami. She knows first aid."

"So he lived?" Tom asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes, but he disappeared right after we revived him," Serena answered. "He couldn't have gotten far. He was hurt badly."

"I see," said Tom.

"Do you know who they were?"

"Perhaps. This man—was he blond?"

Serena nodded.

"Lucius," Tom said with a disgusted frown.

"Lucius?"

"It was Lucius that put me in here. His master anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a very bad wizard that Lucius Malfoy works for. Lucius isn't the only one. There are many of them and they plan to take over the world. I found out about their plan and they trapped me in here before I could warn anyone."

"Oh no," Serena whispered. "And you've been here ever since?"

"Fifty long years," Tom muttered. "They come in to see me a couple of times, offer me to join them and when I refuse, they just keep me in here."

"If you're from England, how did you get to Japan?" Serena questioned.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he was trying to get more people to join him. The woman probably refused. She may have been trying to save me or she wanted to torture me too. I have no idea how I got here."

He looked back at her and smiled. "It was good that you found me when you did, Serena. I don't know what would've happened to me."

"Well, I have this little knack at being at the right spot at the right time," Serena said modestly.

"Yes, you do," Tom agreed. "I could use your help."

"Help?" she asked, looking a bit skeptical. "What do you mean? I don't know anything about magic."

"I need to get out of here," Tom said desperately, taking her hands into his pale cold ones. She winced. They felt so icy. They barely felt real. It was as if there was no pulse or life in Tom. "Please, will you help me?"

"I—I don't know," Serena mumbled. "I don't even know you. How can I know I can trust you?"

"Because you found me," Tom said simply. "I've been hoping and wishing for so long that someone would be able to help me and that day has finally come."

"How?"

"I don't know," Tom answered, "this book is really strange. I've tried getting out by myself but I need help from the outside to get out."

Serena sighed. "You might be safer in the book Tom, if these people are looking for you."

"That may be true," Tom said, "but the ones who put me in here are going to hurt a lot of people. Everybody is in danger. I'm the only one who knows about them."

"You are?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

Serena slid her hands out of his. "Well…I don't know. I'll see what I can do but…it might be good for you to hide for now."

"I understand," Tom told her. "I hope to speak to you again soon?"

Serena nodded and soon after that, she felt herself growing and being lifted right out of the book. With a thud, she landed back in her chair and she was staring at the Recluse Journal.

"Dark Magic?" Serena said to herself. "I don't really know anything about dark magic."

She sighed and closed the book. There was something strange about Tom. Was he really telling her the truth? Why did he feel so cold and how could he live in that book without food or water? Still, as the Moon Princess, she felt some kind of obligation to help him. She did find him after all. She somehow felt that he was in more danger than he was telling her. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

--

The next morning, Serena went to see Darien off at the airport. Because of Galaxia's attack, he was unable to study in America and he took the time as his chance to go there and study.

"You'll be safe this time, Darien," Serena said warmly. "I know it."

"I hope you'll be safe too," Darien said.

"Of course," Serena laughed. "I'll be just fine, Darien. Don't you worry."

They embraced and kissed goodbye. "I love you."

Darien waved at her and walked onto the plane. Serena remained to watch the plane take off and stayed where she stood for nearly a quarter of an hour. Her life was going to be different without Darien in it.

She wondered about wondering what she was going to do with herself now. Four years without Darien, maybe even more. What was she going to do with her self? But it was for the best. When he'd come back he'd be better prepared to provide for Serena when they got married.

She felt so lonely already. Mina had left for England for the summer. Darien went to America to study. The girls were probably going to be on vacations too. Serena went to the Golden Crown for her favorite drink and to muse over her memories with Darien.

They had been through a lot together in the last couple of years. They were together for a short time in the Moon Kingdom and found each other only briefly before they had to face Beryl again. All those battles that he helped her fight. Where would she be without him?

She had been sitting there for a few minutes when Lita and Ami entered. Seeing Serena sitting there all by herself, they decided to join her.

"Hey, Serena," Lita smiled, "what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Oh, hi," Serena said, looking up. "I just came for my favorite soda."

"All right if we join you?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, sure," Serena shrugged and the girls sat down with her. Serena stirred her drink with her straw and sighed.

"Serena, is there something wrong?" Ami inquired.

"Oh, you guys didn't know," Serena said, "about Darien? He went to America to study. I just came back from the airport."

"He left already?" Lita asked. "Why didn't you tell us? We'd come with you."

"I guess it was too late," Serena said, I hope he gets there safely this time."

"Hey, of course he will," Lita said optimistically. "We haven't had any new enemies after Galaxia. He'll be fine."

Serena sipped her drink through her straw and nodded. "Yeah, he will. I just—don't know what I'm going to do with myself when he's away."

"We'll keep you company," Ami said quickly.

"I know," Serena sighed, "but—it's not the same." She finished her drink. "Thanks for the talk anyway guys. I've got to get home now."

"Serena, wait," Lita said, "you found out anything on that book yet?"

Serena opened her mouth to answer then closed it again. What would they think if she told them about a sixteen year old boy trapped in a book? She wasn't sure what to think about it either. Serena sighed.

"I'm still working on it," Serena answered. "See you guys later."

Serena paid for her drink then went home. She went up to her room and paced the floor. She wanted to talk to someone about her feelings. But she had already talked to Lita and Ami. They told her Darien was going to be okay. She could talk to the girls all the time and she knew they'd be there for her. But as she had already said, it wasn't the same as being with Darien. She wanted male company. Serena wanted a new person to talk to. Someone who didn't even know who Darien was. Someone like—Tom Riddle.

"Tom," Serena whispered, looking at the book on her desk.

She stared at it for a moment, wondering if she should write in it and talk to him again. He was a handsome boy and he seemed nice, but there was something strange about him she couldn't quite put her finger on. Serena felt lonely already without Darien. He wouldn't be there to hold her, talk to her or kiss her while he was in America. She wasn't sure if he'd come to visit her. Tom was right there in a book. She could take him with her everywhere she went. It was like having a friend she could carry in her pocket. Serena did want to know how to get him out of there. He was a victim of darkness ad as the champion of justice she had to try and help him. It was her duty.

Serena walked to her chair, sat down and seized a pen. She opened the book and began her message to Tom.

_Tom, do you have a moment?_

_Hello Serena. Of course I do._

Then instantly, she was pulled into the book and she was looking at Tom Riddle. He was smiling.

"It's good to see you again," he said.

Serena smiled back then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tom inquired.

"I—I had to see my boyfriend leave today," she answered sadly.

"Boyfriend?" there was a hint of jealousy mixed with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, he's off to study in America," Serena explained, "and I miss him already."

"Oh, I see," Tom muttered. 'Great,' he thought, 'another girl complaining about her love life! Just what I need!'

"I've talked to my friends about him already," Serena said, "and they try to be supportive you now. They say they'll keep me company—but it's not the same as being with Darien."

"Darien—ah—yes, so that would be him, eh?" Tom asked. "The young man you wrote about when you discovered how this book works?"

Serena nodded and beamed. She began talking about him fondly. Tom listened and did his best to act like he was interested.

"He's so smart, a real genius. Really kind. So handsome. Why…" Serena glanced at Tom. "He looks sort of like you."

"Does he?" Tom smirked.

"Yes, he does," Serena went on, "he's tall, has dark hair." Serena looked intently at Tom's dark, hungry looking brown eyes. They were not at all like Darien's. Darien's were blue, sparkling and kind. "Blue eyes."

Serena sighed and shook her hand, laughing slightly. "Sorry, I don't mean to bore you with all this."

"Oh, it's not boring," Tom lied. "So, he's in America now, then? For how long?"

"Four years, I think," Serena answered, "He's studying to become a doctor."

"So that leaves you here all alone," Tom said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself," Serena whispered her back to Tom as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm just going to be so lonely without him. I mean, I'm happy for him and this will be a good experience but I wonder how this is going to affect our relationship. It is pretty strong; we're destined to be together."

"You're destined to be together?" Tom questioned, walking up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. It sent a cold chill all the way down her spine. Why was his touch so cold? Was it a result of being in this book for half a century?

Serena shivered and turned back around, sniffing. "Yes, we are. It's a long story but we've faced bigger challenges in our relationship. It shouldn't be too much to handle."

A tear ran down her cheek and Tom reached in his sleeve to pull out a handkerchief for her. "Here."

"Thank you," Serena smiled tearfully, taking the handkerchief from him and drying her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"Here I am telling you how I'm going to be so lonely when you've been trapped in here for fifty years," Serena muttered. "You must've been lonely beyond comparison!"

Tom sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I've been quite lonely. You have no idea. At least you've got friends and someone special. I have no one."

"You have no friends?" Serena asked.

"Well, I used to," Tom explained, "fifty years ago—in my time. But a lot has passed. I don't know where they are now. They could be dead. They may have forgotten all about me."

Serena stepped closer to Tom and touched his arm. He looked down at her lovely hand. Her touch was so gentle and warm. He really liked it.

"I'll be your friend, Tom," Serena said brightly.

Tom smiled. "Well, thank you, Serena." He placed his hand over hers. "That means a lot to me."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, wondering what to say or to do next. Because they didn't want to ruin the moment, they remained in silence and enjoyed the moment. They didn't speak but just looked at each other for quite a while. Tom began to like her more and more just looking at her. She was so nice to him. Why was she being so nice? It was so easy to work her over. He knew he had to use her energy to get out of the book and become stronger but he kind of liked just being with her.

"Thank you for the talk," Serena said finally.

"Of course," Tom said, "what are friends for?"

Serena chuckled. "We'll talk again soon. I'll see what I can do to set you free."

"You will?"

"Yes," Serena said, "I think you need a second chance."

"Thank you, Serena."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

--

Serena talked to Tom nearly twice each day. She discovered she only had to write in it to be able to come in and speak with him. They talked about themselves but she didn't' reveal that she was Sailor Mon. The more she talked to him, the more she forgot about Darien. It was weird but perhaps just what she needed. There was still a boy in her life she could talk to. Serena even forgot about writing to Darien when last time he took of she wrote him every single day. They talked about their hobbies and interests and though history wasn't her best subject, she told him what he missed in the past fifty years. She wanted to show him her world. She wanted to see him sing karaoke, play video games, watch movies and give him a chance to do what he couldn't do before.

Serena carried the book with her nearly everywhere she went. It felt to her that she was showing him around Tokyo. Serena saw Raye, Amara and Michelle at her temple and decided to figure out if they knew anything about wizards and witches. Perhaps it would somehow help her free Tom. She couldn't tell them about Tom however. Amara would become over protective. She was always overprotective of her when it came to boys. Raye had sensed something wrong about the book and she'd have her throw the book away.

"Hi, kitten," Amara said.

"Hi," Serena waved, "how are things?"

"Good," Michelle answered, "sorry about Darien leaving."

"Oh, it's all right," Serena said, "I know he'll do well."

"You've been writing to him every day?" Amara teased.

"Er—actually—no I haven't," Serena admitted.

"You haven't?" Raye asked in surprise. The other girls looked as shocked.

"I've been busy too," Serena shrugged.

"Has he written you?" Raye asked hopefully.

Serena shook her head. "It's only been a week. He must be settling in and I bet it must take a while for the mail to get all the way here from America anyway."

"Yes, I suppose," Michelle agreed softly.

"You know," Serena said, "I saw this movie about witches and wizards the other day and it got me thinking about magic. What do you guys think about magic?"

"Huh?" Michelle mumbled.

"I mean, is there real magic? Like dark magic?"

"Well, we've fought dark beings before," Raye said, "They're not exactly witches and wizards though."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Serena shrugged. "But how would you fight dark magic?"

"With light magic probably," Amara answered, "I guess that's what our powers are."

"Yeah, maybe," Serena said, "well, I think I'll need to see the movie again. Thanks."

"Why do you ask?" Michelle inquired.

"Just curious," Serena answered and she turned away to return back home.

So black magic could be destroyed with good magic. Serena wasn't a witch but a sailor scout. Could she be able to free Tom somehow with her powers? She never did something like that before. She hitched her bag up more on her shoulder as she turned the corner and jumped back.

There was a monster about to attack a person. Serena had no time to call the others. She had to transform immediately and stop the monster before it was too late. Serena dropped her backpack and called upon her power.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

Feathers and ribbons swirled around her as she became Eternal Sailor Moon. She shouted at the demon to distract it from its prey.

"Hey you there! How dare you attack someone just for walking down the street!" she cried.

The victim gasped, stepped backward and tripped.

"I think I twisted my ankle!" the victim howled.

Disturbed, the demon growled and started to make its way to Sailor Moon. It looked like it was made entirely out of fire. It could drift around like a ghost.

"In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The fire demon opened its mouth and shot a fireball at her. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way just in time but the fireball got her bag that she dropped to ground. Sailor Moon stared back at it in shock. The book was in there!

"No, Tom!" she exclaimed. She looked at the monster which was now going back to its victim. There was no time to waste. She had to stop the monster before it destroyed the innocent person. She had to put the fire out later. Maybe Tom would be all right if she hurried.

Sailor Moon summoned her staff and pointed it at the monster. "SILVER MOON THERAPY KISS!"

Silver light shot at the monster just as it was about to devour its victim. It was destroyed within seconds and Sailor Moon hurried to her burning bag, or what was left of it. She stomped the flames out and pulled out the charred book. Shock and fright took Sailor Moon over. What if Tom was…?

She looked at the monster's victim. Now that he was all right, he tried to get to his feet. Sailor Moon hurried to him to see if he could walk.

"Do you need help? Can you walk?"

"I thought I twisted my ankle but I think I'll be all right," he answered, "my house isn't far. I'll be all right."

"Be careful," Sailor Moon told him and she disappeared down the street. She had to find out if Tom was all right. If he was hurt—if he was dead—she'd never be able to forgive herself!

She was back to Serena once she got to her house. There was no one home. Her parents were working and Sammy was at a friend's house. Serena took the book up to her room, going through the pages.

"Tom, please be all right!" she pleaded.

She grabbed a pen and scribbled in it franticly.

_Tom! Are you all right?_

No answer. She tried again.

_Tom, answer me, please! Are you hurt?_

He didn't' reply. She couldn't even be pulled in. She called his name a few times. If he wasn't answering and if the book couldn't allow her to enter, then did that mean that Tom was…? Was he…?

No! Serena wouldn't believe it! She had just made a new friend and she couldn't lose him now. There had to be a way for fix the journal so she could speak with him. But what? What could she always count on to help her in times like this?

Of course. The Silver Crystal! She had no other choice.

Serena placed the book on her bed then called upon her silver crystal and she changed into the moon princess. Holding the moon crystal in front of her, she spoke to it.

"Silver Crystal, please, I ask you to save my friend Tom!"

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

The silver energy swarmed around the book. It was glowing. She felt a little resistance. Was the dark magic within the book keeping her from saving Tom? Her crystal had to be stronger than this magic. It had to be!

The moon princess strained and sweat beaded over her forehead. Slowly, something was happening. The power crystal flipped through the pages and the writing was visible. The pages were ripped from the book and began assembling themselves into a shape of a person. Princess Serenity was shocked to see this but she did not let go of the crystal. Then the paper-figure began to look more solid. It took the image of Tom Riddle. When all the pages were gone, the charred book and empty book fell off Serena's bed. Tom Riddle fell down on Serena's bed. He looked to be motionless and his clothes were burned. Was he dead?

Princess Serenity lowered the crystal and it entered her body. She jumped on her bed and shook Tom. "Tom! Tom!"

Tom coughed, and sat up. He looked at the Moon Princess in surprise and she threw her arms around him.

"Tom, I'm so glad you're all right!" she cried. "I was so worried that you were—oh Tom!"

"Serena?" he mumbled, surprised at her dress. He'd never seen her wearing that elegant silver gown before or that gold crescent symbol on her forehead. "Serena—what happened?"

Serena was too overwhelmed to reply. She held on to him tightly and sobbed. Tom was rather touched. She was crying over him. No one—no one has ever done that before. Not even Ginny Weasley. Yes, she cried because of him, but it was because he made her do things she didn't want to do. He made plenty of girls cry in the orphanage because he terrorized them. Serena was crying for a different reason. Serena was crying because—did she really care for him? He couldn't' believe it. No one seemed to really care for Tom Riddle before.

Princess Serenity finally found her voice and pulled her tear-filled face to Tom's. Since she nearly cost him his lie, she felt like she owed him the truth. "Tom, I never told you this because it's supposed to be a secret. I—I am a magical being."

"I don't understand," said Tom. He was still in shock that he was out of the book.

"I can do things," the Moon Princess explained, "you knew me as Serena but I can become a powerful being called Sailor Moon. You know, like a super hero. But I can become an even stronger being, the Moon Princess. That is who I am. It is a long story and I'll tell you about it sometime."

Tom gazed at the symbol on her head. "So…is that what this moon means on your forehead?"

"Yes," the Moon Princess answered, "I was trying to find a way to get you out. I was on my way home and there was some sort of monster that could spit fire and it caught my bag that had you in it!"

"So—you thought I was dead?" he asked slowly. "I do remember fire but I don't know how it happened."

"It was my fault. I tried everything," The Moon Princess wailed, "I tried writing to you and calling for you and then I thought of using my silver crystal to get you out!"

"Silver Crystal?" Tom asked bewildered.

"It's a magical gem that can do many things," Serenity explained, "I was trying to heal the book to heal you and it somehow pulled you out of the book. I didn't expect it to do that! But I'm glad it did!" she squeezed him and sobbed harder. "I feel so stupid. I thought I lost you! Oh, are you hurt? Should I take you to a doctor?"

"No, I think I'm all right," Tom said, looking at his burns. "I think you healed you me when you pulled me out."

Serna kissed his cheek in relief. Tom was speechless. He wanted to know more about this power of Serena's but he was so taken back he couldn't speak. Why did Serena care for him so much?

"You're safe now," the Moon Princess whispered. "I'll take care of you. You can stay here with me. I won't let anything else happen to you, Tom, I promise."

Tom slipped his arms around The Moon Princess and looked around. He couldn't believe it. He was out of the book. He was free. Now that he was, what was he going to do about it?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. House Guest

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM._

Mere Memory

Chapter Three

**House Guest**

After crying and telling Tom how grateful he wasn't gone, Serena released Tom and sat back. "Well, since you're staying here," she said, "I'll need to come up with a story for my parents."

"You don't have to keep me here," Tom said at once.

"No, I can't let you go off on your own!" Serena exclaimed. "It's my fault you nearly died. I shouldn't have been so careless!"

"You weren't," said Tom.

"Stay here with me," Serena said, holding Tom's hands in hers. Tom felt a strange sensation in his stomach. "You can bunk with my brother—or—you can use the guest bedroom. You can take a bath and I'll lend you some of my Dad's clothes."

"Serena, are you sure?"

"He was going to donate some old clothes anyway," Serena said, "he might not even notice they're missing. You're probably dying for a bath after fifty years, aren't you?"

"A bath, yeah," Tom mumbled. The last bath he took was in the prefect's bathroom. The tub could fit over a dozen people. The taps poured different foamed water. How he wished he was still at Hogwarts. It was the place of his dreams.

"I'll make you something to eat too," Serena said and then suddenly remembered she wasn't that good a cook. "Oh, wait, we can order in! What would you like? A pizza? Chinese? I guess since it's been fifty years since you've been home you'd rather have fish and chips?" Serena giggled.

"I can't recall ever having pizza," Tom said thoughtfully. Pizza wasn't really on the menu at Hogwarts or even at the orphanage. Tom ate like a king at Hogwarts but at the orphanage—well—he ate like an orphan.

"Okay, pizza," Serena said brightly. "What would you like on it?"

"Er, I-I don't know," said Tom. "Whatever you like, I suppose."

Serena helped Tom to his feet and walked him out of the room. "I'll just run your bath for you. You'll feel much better."

"That would be welcome."

"I'll put some pajamas on the guest bed for you," she said.

"Pajamas?"

"You wouldn't want to sleep in that, would you?" Serena questioned.

"Well, no," he mumbled, looking at his singed Zoot suit.

"We can get you clothes tomorrow," Serena said, "tonight I think what you need is a warm bath, a meal and some rest."

Tom nodded mutely. She was right. He would wait until tomorrow to go outside. He wasn't really tired however. He had so many questions for Serena. How did she get him out of that book? Just how powerful was she?

They entered the bathroom. Serena let go of tom to turn on the bathwater and Tom leaned against a wall to look around. He looked himself at the mirror. He really did look awful and haggard. After his bath he might be able to get his thoughts in order. He was finally out of that book. He felt more alive than he had in fifty years. There was even a difference when Ginny Weasley had given him enough energy to leave the book. That crystal must've been very powerful. He wished he had one himself.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, looking away from his reflection. "And your brother?"

"My parents are still at work," Serena replied, checking to see if the water was warm enough. "And Sammy's sleeping over with a friend."

"When will your parents be back?"

"Another hour or so," Serena replied.

Once the bath was full, Serena turned the water off and took out a nice fluffy towel and washcloth from under the sink and placed it on the counter. "Take as long as you need. If you need anything, just holler."

"Thank you, Serena," said Tom.

Serena smiled and shut the door as she left the bathroom. Tom sighed and looked at his reflection. "You've looked better, Riddle."

Tom pulled off his clothes, grabbed the washcloth and stepped inside the tub. Because he was so tall, it was a tight fit inside the small tub. It was like those tubs back in the orphanage. The orphanage was the worst place on Earth. He could never call it home. Hogwarts was his only home. It was the only place where he could find out who he was.

Tom leaned back to rest his head. He had to bend his knees a little. How long was he going to stay with these Muggles? Of course he knew Serena wasn't exactly a Muggle but she wasn't a witch either. He didn't know many witches that owned powerful crystals like that. Tom lathered soap on his washcloth. He needed a plan. He needed to find out as much about Serena as possible.

* * *

"Serena, how long do you plan to keep Tom here?" Luna asked as Serena put fresh sheets on the bed. Goodness knows how long the old sheets had been on the guest bed.

"I don't know," said Serena, "I guess until he can find his own place. I almost got him killed. I have to take care of him and the boy's an orphan."

Serena smoothed the sheets and fluffed the pillow. "It's just temporary, Luna. Don't worry."

"There's something strange about him," said Luna.

"Well, Luna, there's nothing normal about being in a book for fifty years," Serena muttered. "He's afraid; I would be if I was in his place. You always sense strange things. Tom's harmless."

"Perhaps," Luna nodded. "Are you going to tell the scouts about him?"

"Not yet," Serena replied, "Darien's' gone to America and remember what happened last time when I was hanging out with a boy besides Darien? Everyone thought I was nuts. They won't let me keep Tom here."

"Well, do be careful, Serena," said Luna as she bounded from the dresser off to take a catnap in Serena's room.

Serena finished making the bed and she went to her parents' room to collect some of her father's old clothes. He was going to donate them but he kept forgetting too. Now he wouldn't have to worry about them because they would be n Tom's possession for the time being. After placing the pajamas on the bed and other clothes in the dresser, she turned to find a wet Tom Riddle standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

"Oh, Tom," Serena mumbled. "How was your bath? Do you feel any better?"

"Much better, thank you," Tom replied, running his hand through his thick wet black hair.

"Good," Serena whispered.

This wasn't the first time there was a wet half naked man in her house. Not too long ago Seiya had taken a shower and when he walked out, Chibi Chibi attempted to pull off the towel in front of the other girls. This time there was no Chibi Chibi. It was just Serena, Tom and the smell of soap.

_He really does look like Darien, _Serena thought without blinking.

_Why is she looking at me that way? _Tom wondered but he couldn't take her eyes off her either.

"Well, I, I guess I will go and order that pizza then," Serena stated.

"Brilliant," he stepped further into he room and Serena's long hair brushed over his bare chest as they passed each other. Tom turned around to watch her turn around the corner. Now that he was out of the book, he could feel things he never thought he could. It was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Serena went to the kitchen and ordered the pizza. Then she searched their collection for videos. Maybe Tom would enjoy watching a non-silent full-colored movie. She knew she would if she were from the forties. It was strange having a boy at the house. What was she going to tell her parents when they came home? Would her Dad recognize Tom's pajamas?

"What are you doing?" Tom asked as he entered the room.

Startled, Serena gasped as she turned around. "Tom! Oh, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he replied.

Tom looked a little silly wearing her father's blue and green striped pajamas. Perhaps if she knew they hadn't once belonged to him she could find that they looked rather good on Tom.

"I just ordered the pizza," she replied, "it should be here in twenty minutes. I thought you'd like to watch a movie with me while we wait."

"A movie?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I don't know if you've seen any before," Serena replied, holding up the tapes. "But it's like a story…on a recording…like the radio, but only with pictures." She nodded to her television in the room.

"Oh, yes, we sometimes listened to the radio at the orphanage," said Tom, "but I preferred books."

"You like reading?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"You sound like my friend Ami," Serena smiled, "she's a real bookworm."

"Hmm."

"There might be something on the forties here if I look hard enough," said Serena, turning back to their collection.

"Actually, Serena," said Tom, "could we save that for another time?"

"You don't want to watch a movie?"

"I'd rather just, sit and talk for a while," Tom said, trying to give a sheepish grin. "I've got so many questions I want to ask you."

"Oh, of course," Serena said, "yes, let's talk. Have a seat—would you like some hot cocoa or something before the pizza gets here?"

"No thanks," he replied, "I'll just wait." He sat down on the sofa and Serena sat next to him.

"What did you want to ask me?" Serena inquired with a smile.

"Can you tell me more about—what was it you said?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Being a superhero?"

"Oh," Serena's smile waned. "I see, yes, well, it's a long story, Tom."

"I don't think it would bore me," Tom insisted.

Serena sighed. "Well, I suppose it starts a thousand years ago. I don't think you ever heard of the legend of the Moon Kingdom?"

Tom paused. He remembered hearing about different types of legends. Perhaps his favorite was the Chamber of Secrets and he proved that it was more than just a legend. But for the life of him he couldn't remember anything about a kingdom on the moon, in Hogwarts or any of the mythology books he used to read while living at the orphanage. Growing up he knew something was special about him, something magical so he would read stories of wizards and dragons and things.

"I don't think so," Tom answered, "sorry."

"It's all right," Serena smiled, "a lot of people don't know the legend. I didn't even know about it until—well—I learned who I really was. You see, I lived in the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago."

"You did?" Tom questioned, looking her over. "But you don't look over a thousand years old."

Serena laughed and laid her hand on his knee. "No, silly. I'm not a thousand years old. You see, there was a battle between the Moon Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse."

"Negaverse?"

"I know it sounds strange. They were evil people from another kingdom of space and they tried to take over everything. They destroyed my home but Queen Serenity, the Queen of the Moon, saved us with the Moon Crystal."

"Isn't that what you used to save me when the book caught on fire?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, my mother sent me and the children of the moon to Earth, in this time. I forgot all about it until I met my cat Luna. The Negaverse came back, you see so we had to stop them again."

"So you got your memories of the Moon Kingdom back?" Tom asked.

"That's right," Serena smiled, "but I'd rather just be a normal teenager."

"How come?" Tom questioned. "Don't you like having all this power?"

Serena thought it was an odd question. She was quite taken back. She sighed and shook her head. "There's still a lot you don't know about me, Tom. The fate of the universe relies on me and the other sailor scouts. We're the only ones powerful enough to protect it. Still, it's a big responsibility."

"I think that's brilliant, though," said Tom.

"Yes, it is good fighting for what I believe in," Serena admitted, "and I've got my friends back. Yet sometimes, I wished the Moon Princess would've been someone else. You know, someone that wanted to be a princess, wouldn't mind having all that power and responsibility."

"I guess I could understand," said Tom.

"But through our battles and everything, I understand that this is my destiny," Serena stated, "so I learned to accept it. We all have a destiny."

"Yeah," Tom agreed, "we do. Can you tell me more about the sailor scouts? I find this really interesting."

"Well, I'm glad you do," Serena grinned, "because I thought it was all weird the first tiem I heard it."

Serena stood up and tapped her chin, thinking back. "Let's see, I was first fighting as Sailor Moon on my own. I didn't know what I was doing half the time…"

Tom listened intently as Serena told him her story. It wasn't just interesting, but fascinating. He loved watching how she talked, how she would talk excitedly at some parts and what she did with her body language. He couldn't believe his luck. He ended up finding perhaps the most powerful person in the whole universe. He'd do anything to have some of that power. It was hard for him to believe that Serena didn't want the power at first.

While she was talking about fighting the aliens Alan and Ann, they were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oh, that must be the pizza!" Serena exclaimed, rushing to the door. "Konichiwa!"

"Konichiwa!" said the delivery boy.

She gave the delivery boy the money and he gave her the pizza. Tom got up.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Oh, sure," Serena said, shutting the door with her free hand. "Can you take this pizza to the table while I get plates and drinks?"

"Absolutely," he said, taking the pizza box from her. The box was warm and he could smell the melting cheese and various foods within the box. It has been fifty years since he could really use his sense of smell, or his sense of touch. It felt so weird and wonderful that it was almost scary. He put the box on the table and opened it to see the masterpiece of cheese, pepperoni and sausage. He'd never seen something so delicious and yet so simple.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Serena asked him, setting a plate down for him.

"Yes," Tom replied.

But the way it looked could not compare to how it tasted. Maybe it was because pizza was just so good or maybe it was because he hadn't eaten in fifty years. He lived most of his life eating with a knife and fork and now he was eating something with his bare hands, with cheese dripping down his fingers. He was licking his fingertips. He had _never _done that before.

Serena was watching him. It was so nice to see him enjoy his first meal after fifty years. They talked a bit more about the Moon Kingdom and things. Serena almost felt like she was on a date with Darien. It was easy not to feel lonely without Darien now that Tom was here to keep her company.

They demolished the pizza. Tom must've eaten half of it. His soda was nothing like he had ever tasted. Perhaps the last thing he remembered drinking was pumpkin juice at Hogwarts. His tongue tingled with every sip.

"That was delicious," Tom stated, dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

"I'm glad you liked it," Serena grinned, picking up his empty plate with hers taking it to the sink to wash. "Feels good having a full stomach after fifty years, doesn't it?"

"It does," Tom said, getting to his feet. "Do you need any help with that?"

"No, silly, you're my guest!" Serena exclaimed, wiping the plates clean and putting them in the dish drainer.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," said Tom.

"Oh, Tom, I couldn't let you live on your own," Serena whispered, returning to the table and tossing away the empty pizza box.

"When will your parents get here?" he asked.

"They should be here soon," Serena replied, sitting back down.

"What are you going to tell them?" he questioned.

Serena shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly. I guess tell them you're a family friend or something."

Tom picked up his soda to take a drink. Serena put her hands behind her head and reclined in her chair.

"My daughter from the future told my parents she was our cousin," she stated.

Tom choked on his soda and slammed it on the table. Fizzy drink went all over the place and he pressed his napkin to his mouth.

"Tom!" Serena cried. "Are you all right?"

"D-daughter?" he wheezed.

"Oh, yes, I haven't told you about that, have I?" Serena asked glumly. "Sorry. You see, after fighting those aliens, we got a new enemy. Nemesis. They were actually from the future."

Serena groaned and shook her head. "This is where it gets complicated. You see, I become queen and our enemies from the future traveled back in time to stop us. My daughter, Reenie, took the silver crystal and escaped to this time. Nemesis went after her."

"And she found your family?" he said hoarsely.

"Yeah, she lost the crystal in the future, you see, so she came to this time looking for it," Serena explained. "She was convinced that I had it so she somehow found out where I lived and told my family she was our cousin. She had some kind of potion that caused people to believe whatever she tells them."

"A potion?" Tom inquired, "Is your daughter a witch?"

"Well, she acts like one sometimes," Serena frowned. "But she's from the future so she must've learned these things over there. Well, my parents obviously believed her because she gave them that potion. She even had fake pictures and I have no idea how she got them."

"A potion that causes someone to believe whatever you say," Tom mumbled.

"Yes, maybe those wizards knew about it," Serena stated.

"What?"

"The ones who put you in that book," Serena reminded him.

"Right," Tom nodded, "they knew a lot of things." Tom sighed. He couldn't think of a potion with those effects before. Perhaps the closest would be the Confusing Concoction or a Forgetfulness Potion.

"I wish Reenie told me how to make that potion," Serena said, "My father might not like having a teenage boy staying at our house."

Tom wished he had his wand. He could use the Imperious Curse on the family to make them have him stay. He tried thinking for the ingredients for the Forgetfulness Potion and the Confusing Concoction, but didn't the Confusing Concoction need to be stewed for a couple of days?

"Maybe I can tell them you're a foreign exchange student," Serena said thoughtfully. "And I forgot to tell them I signed up at the end of the school year."

"I like that idea," Tom agreed, "I wish I had some of my old things to prove it though."

"I think your charming accent will be proof enough, Tom," Serena grinned.

Tom laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is."

They talked a while longer and then the door opened. Mrs. Tsukino walked in struggling with paper bags.

"You need help, Mom?"

"Thank you, Serena," she said breathlessly.

Tom and Serena took the bags from Mrs. Tsukinos arms.

"Let me get that from you, madam," said Tom, taking the bag and placing it on the counter.

"Oh, that's very kind of you," Mrs. Tsukino smiled and then gasped. "Oh!"

"Mom," Serena began before her mother pitched a fit. "This is Tom Rid—"

"Ridder," Tom finished, "Tom Ridder. A pleasure."

Tom took Mrs. Tsukino by the hand and kissed it. Mrs. Tsukino smiled, a bit taken.

"Oh, my, what brings you here?" she asked. "I didn't know Serena was dating anyone."

Serena laughed. "No, Tom is a foreign exchange student. He's from England, if you can't tell from his accent."

"Serena, I didn't know you signed up for this," Mrs. Tsukino stated. "School just let out."

"I know," Serena said, "I've been meaning to tell you—I guess it just slipped my mind. I get extra credit for letting a student from another country stay here and you know I could use it."

"Yes, that's true," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"We got to pick which country too," Serena said quickly. "I wanted help on my English, so I picked England—and plus I love their accents!"

Tom smiled. "Thank you, Serena."

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you," Serena said, "but can he stay?"

"Well, if it will help your grade then I don't see why not," Mrs. Tsukino stated, unloading the bags. "If you're hungry, Tom, I can make dinner."

"Thank you," said Tom, "but I'm not hungry right now."

"Yeah, we just had a pizza," Serena explained.

"Pizza!" Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed.

"Well, Tom's never had a pizza before," Serena stated.

"Really?"

Tom nodded and feeling a yawn coming on, he put his hand to his mouth. "Excuse me. I must be tired from my trip."

"Maybe you ought to go to bed," Serena said, "I can talk to my father."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. "He may want to meet me first."

"Kenji should be home in thirty minutes if you want to wait."

"I'll wait," said Tom.

"We can watch TV," Serena said, taking Tom's hand. "Come with me."

"All right."

They sat in the living room and Serena tried finding a program that Tom might be interested in. Tom thought it was the weirdest thing. He never saw it before. Serena stopped on the music channel. He heard music he never heard before.

"These are music videos," Serena explained. "Music has changed a lot, hasn't it?"

"Not what I'm used to," said Tom, "what's this called?"

"Rock," Serena said, "and pop, and there's heavy metal too. Tomorrow I'll show you around, maybe stop in the library to see what's changed."

"I'd like that," said Tom.

The door opened and Mr. Tsukino walked in the house.

"Hi Dad, there's someone here I want you to meet," Serena said.

Mr. Tsukino looked over his daughter and found a young man standing next to her in his old pajamas.

"What the?"

"This is Tom," Serena said quickly, "He's a forieng exchange student from England."

"Exchange student?" Mr. Tsukino questioned.

"Yes sir," said Tom, "I arrived just this afternoon."

"Serena will get extra credit for having him stay here," Mrs. Tsukino said brightly. "Isn't that nice?"

"But—a boy?"

"There were no girls coming," Serena lied, "and I really wanted someone from England to stay."

"How come we're just now hearing about this?" Mr. Tsukino demanded.

"I was going to tell you guys," Serena said, "I just forgot. I didn't realize Tom would be arriving today."

"I see," said Mr. Tsukino, "where will he be sleeping? In Sammy's room?"

"No, the guest bedroom," Serena replied.

"Do you need new sheets?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. "I can get them."

"It's all right, Mom," Serena stated. "I've already got them."

Mr. Tsukino studied Tom's pajamas. "Didn't I own a pair of pajamas just like those?"

"I think so," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"It was really lovely to meet you," said Tom, "but I should be going to bed."

"Are you sure you don't want a bit of dinner, Tom?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"I'm sure," said Tom, "goodnight."

He turned up the stairs and Serena looked back at her parents. She smiled sheepishly.

"So, what do you think of Tom?" she asked.

"He seems pretty nice," said Mrs. Tsukino.

"I didn't like him," Mr. Tsukino said gruffly.

"He's only a guest Dad," Serena said, "I'm not going to start dating him or anything."

Serena walked up the stairs after Tom to leave her parents to discuss the situation. She knocked on Tom's door and he let her in.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Tom sighed, "I'm not sure if your dad likes me much.

"I think my mom will get him to reason," Serena said.

"That's good," he said, going over to sit on his new bed.

"Tom, why did you tell my mom that your last name was Ridder?" she asked.

"The wizards must be after me," he explained, "so I had to give a false surname. I don't want them to find me."

"But my parents wouldn't tell them where you are."

"I know," said Tom, "but if I'm going to this school I should have some kind of codename. I can't let your parents know my real name either if we tell the school something different."

"That makes sense," Serena said, "you're really worried, aren't you?"

She came and sat next to him. Tom nodded.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Of course they did," Tom said gravely. "In ways you can't even imagine."

Serena frowned and put her arms around him. "Well, you're safe now. I'll make sure no one hurts you."

"Thanks, Serena," he said, "for everything. You really have been too much."

"It's the least I could do," Serena insisted. "Get some rest, Tom. If you need anything, my room is two doors to your left, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight, Serena."

He was surprised that Serena kissed him goodnight on the forehead. Even Serena was surprised she had even done it. She knew that being brought up in an orphanage, he didn't have someone kiss him goodnight. She smiled, turned off the light and left his room.

Tom lay down and breathed in the freshness of his sheets. He was glad to be out of that book and being able to use all his senses, _really _use them but he didn't like the idea of living with Muggles again. But he was really good at posing. He did it all the time in Hogwarts. No one would've guessed he was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. And now, no one would know what he was planning. He would use his being a pathetic little orphan to his full advantage if that would get him what he wanted.

Tom's mind went over what Serena told him about the Moon Kingdom and the Sailor Scouts. There had to be more to the story and he had to know it all. There was something very fascinating about Serena. He was glad that Serena's boyfriend was all the way in America. It would be so easy now to gain her trust. She was so nice to him. Something about her just wanted him to know all there was about her and be with her whenever possible. He wouldn't mind becoming her boyfriend. He couldn't believe he was thinking this. It was power he cared the most about, not some silly girl's affection.

Tom sighed and eventually fell asleep. It felt good to sleep in a real bed after fifty years. It felt good to finally get to do a lot of things.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Sailor V Returns

Mere Memory 4

Sailor V Returns

A couple of weeks have passed since Mina left Japan for holiday in England. It was great to see her grandfather Dedalus again after many years. Mina knew about her grandfather being a wizard. Mina's mother was a Squib and her father a Muggle. Mina knew the basics about the wizarding world. Her grandfather Dedalus told her about kneazles and dragons, different potions and even the tale of Voldemort and Harry Potter. Even though she wasn't a witch, she was still his grandchild and he wanted to keep her in the magical world. He knew there was always something special about her.

When Mina first met Artemis and became Sailor V, she was so excited to have some powers. After fighting crime in the Muggle world and saw how good she was at it, she excitedly told her Grandfather Dedalus her newfound power. He was surprised to hear that she was Sailor V and a little nervous. He never would've expected his granddaughter to be the young super heroine. Sailor V did come out of each situation safely and successfully so he knew she could handle herself.

Eventually Sailor V even became a celebrity among the wizarding society. Dedalus had never been so proud of her. His granddaughter—a super heroine! She had powers unique to being a witch. Though this gave him great pride in his granddaughter, Dedalus kept Mina's secret from their family and the rest of the wizarding society.

When Mina first came back, he told her nothing of Lord Voldemort's return, until she heard him talking to someone while she was in her room. Curious, she walked out of her room to see who the visitor was. It was a tall old man with long white hair and a beard to match.

"Hi grandfather," she said, brightly. "Hello, sir."

The old man smiled. "Is this granddaughter, Dedalus?"

"Yes," said Dedalus softly, turning to her. "Mina, this is Albus Dumbledore. He's the--,"

"Wait, you're the headmaster at Hogwarts!" Mina exclaimed, shaking the man's hand. "My grandfather told me all about it. I wish I could go, but I'm not a witch."

"Yes, I am," smiled Dumbledore. "Perhaps you might get your chance to see Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade Weekend."

"Brilliant!" Mina grinned.

Dumbldore nodded to Dedalus and then he left. Mina turned to her grandfather.

"Wow, I never thought I'd actually meet Professor Dumbledore!" she said excitedly. "Why was he here?"

Dedalus paused and gestured to the table. "Have a seat, Mina. There's something very important I need to tell you."

Confused, she obeyed. Dedalus summoned up some tea. He took a swig of his but Mina hers untouched. For the first time in years, her Grandfather looked tired and nervous. Something was wrong. She knew it. Her grandfather Dedalus was usually so upbeat, even for an old man.

"What's the matter, Grandfather?"

Dedalus sighed. "I knew I should've told you this sooner, when you came to stay with me. I suppose we were having so much fun, I forgot…I guess I just didn't want to believe it's happening again."

"What's happening again?"

"Mina, do you remember me telling you about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" he inquired.

"Yes," Mina replied. "The one no one likes to talk about."

"And the boy that stopped him?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that's right," Dedalus said with a smile. "Glad you remember. Well, Mina, I'm afraid…I'm afraid that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and he's after Harry Potter again."

"No!" Mina shouted, covering her mouth.

Dedalus told her the whole story—how they were always wrong about Sirius Black and it was in fact Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potters. He explained that Peter found his weak master and by smuggling Barty Crouch Jr. into Hogwarts as an Auror. He told them about the potion, Cedric Diggory's death, Voldemort's return and the Ministry of Magic refusing to believe Harry's testimony. Though Mina was furious that the Ministry didn't believe Harry, she was comforted to know that Dumbledore took action into his own hands by reforming the Order of Phoenix. Mina was close to tears by the end of the story.

"You mean—Sirius Black is _dead_?" she asked. "He didn't get to have his name cleared?"

Dedalus shook his head sadly. Mina frowned.

"What is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doing now?" Mina asked. 

"Back to his old deeds," Dedalus said gloomily. "He killed Amelia Bones earlier this morning. She was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"The ministry's doing something about this, now, aren't they?" Mina demanded. "They've got to believe Harry after all this!"

"Yes, Cornelius Fudge saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Ministry of Magic," Dedalus answered with a slight smile. "I suppose only seeing the wizard in the flesh would be enough to convince Cornelius. He was sacked and now Rufus Scrimgeour has replaced him. He'll do a good job. He was Head of the Auror department and he knows not to underestimate dark wizards."

"I want to help," said Mina suddenly.

"What?" Dedalus questioned.

"I want to help," Mina repeated, her voice more firm.

'There is nothing you can do," Dedalus told her.

"Granddad, there's got to be something!" she said. "If not me, then maybe Sailor V can help!"

"No, I can't put you in danger!" Dedalus cried.

"I've been in danger before," Mina groaned. "I've fought criminals, and I've been in many other battles against aliens and monsters. I think I can handle dark wizards!"

"Listen, Dumbledore is already taking care of everything," Dedalus said, trying to remain calm. "There is the order. There are Aurors."

"You'll be one step ahead of the Death Eaters if you've got a sailor scout or more in your corner!" Mina insisted, getting ot her feet. "Please Granddad, let me help. Let the others help!"

"I cannot ask them to join this fight," Dedalus said. "It isn't even theirs."

"But Grandfather, England is still my home!" she insisted. "I have people I care about that live here. I can't just let the Death Eaters destroy them!"

Dedalus shook his head. Mina frowned.

"You've got to let me help, Granddad," she said, "I mean, isn't that why you asked me to visit you anyway?"

Dedalus looked into her blue eyes. "No, it isn't. I asked you to come here because I knew that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to kill as much as the Order as he could. I wanted to spend sometime with you incase something happened to me."

"Don't talk like that," Mina said a frightened tone in her voice. "It sounds like you've already given up."

"I'm not as young as I used to, Mina dear."

"I'm not going to let them kill you," Mina promised. "All right, I won't call on my friends, but I'm already here so I've got to do something."

"I can't let you in the Order."

"I'm not asking you to put me in the Order!" Mina groaned. "I can keep an eye on the Death Eaters, watch over Harry Potter. The Wizarding world knows I'm not dangerous. I can help!"

"If the Death Eaters find you, you know what they'd do to you?"

"I'm not afraid of them!" Mina shouted. "Don't you understand? I've been in battles before. I've faced people probably worse than these guys—I mean—after Galaxia, they should be a piece of cake!"

Dedalus stood up and began pacing, thinking hard. Mina sat back down, watching her grandfather closely.

"Granddad?" she asked after some time.

"Just a moment, Mina," he calmly. "I have to think about this. There is already the Order keeping tabs on the Death Eaters. We even have one in the order."

"What?" Mina demanded. "A Death Eater in the Order?"

"He's spying for Dumbledore," Dedalus explained. "Now let me think..."

He left the living room and Mina remained seated at the table. She looked at her now cold tea. She hadn't bothered to drink it. She poured it out and got a glass of water to drink instead. She started pacing the room like Dedalus had done earlier. What if he still refused to let her help? She knew he was just looking out for her, but she was more than his granddaughter. She was a sailor scout. She could do things that witches couldn't. Even if he didn't tell her she could help, she'd do what she could on her own. She couldn't pretend everything was going to be all right.

Her grandfather finally emerged from his room. She looked up at him.

"Well?"

"Dumbledore is doing what he can here," he said, "the Ministry of Magic are doing what they can, but the Muggles have no idea about this, except maybe the Muggle Prime Minister."

Mina nodded.

"There will be some anti-muggles playing tricks on Muggles. Putting hexes on their cars, public toilets even."

"Ew."

"I think what you can do, Mina," said Dedalus, "is patrol Muggle Britain, while the Ministry and the Order patrol the Wizard side."

Mina nodded and grinned. "I think I can live with that."

"Just be careful, all right?" he inquired.

"I will, of course I will!" Mina hugged her grandfather. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"Now if there's a problem," he said, giving her a two-way mirror. "Contact me with this, understand?"

"Right."

"I'll bring the Order with me," he said, "I don't want you to take anything too dangerous."

Mina smiled. "Thank you, Granddad. I won't let you down. I promise...I'm going to go patrol now!"

Mina hurried to her room and searched her bag for her old crescent locket. She was so glad she decided to save it. She knew it would come in handy one day.

--

Sailor V's return certainly made a difference. She prevented Death Eaters from blowing up a bridge and killing dozens of Muggles. She caught a number of bad wizards, knocked them unconscious and left the ministry to deal with them. The news of her return spread like wildfire. Dudley about had a cow when he saw it on the news.

"No way!" shouted Dudley, pointing at the TV. "Did you hear that? Sailor V is back!"

"Why are you so excited, Dudley?" Harry demanded. "I thought you didn't like magic."

Dudley gasped. "You're not supposed to say that word!"

"Well, Sailor _does _use magic," Harry insisted, hands in his pockets as he left the living room. "How do you think she does all that stuff?"

"She's not a freak like you!" Dudley shouted after him.

The wizarding world also learned about Sailor V's return and there was something about her in nearly every issue of the _Daily Prophet. _Mina loved it. She was a celebrity again!

Her grandfather kept her updated with the news from the Order. Lucius Malfoy had escaped from Azkaban shortly after he was sent there. Severus Snape, the spy working for Dumbledore, told them that he did not know where Lucius was. All he told the order was that Lord Voldemort had released him and now Lucius was doing some special secret mission that Lord Voldemort did not tell the other Death Eaters. He explained that he died while on the mission but Mina had a feeling there was more to it than what Snape told the Order. Maybe he was lying or maybe he didn't know either.

Narcissa Malfoy did not tell the Ministry where her husband was. She didn't know much more than Snape did and if she did, she wouldn't tell them. The ministry searched her home but found no clue on his whereabouts.

Sailor V kept a lookout for Lucius Malfoy, though she knew that she was only supposed to patrol the Muggle side of Britain. Whatever Voldemort had planned for him to do, she knew it wasn't good. He could be anywhere, doing anything—perhaps seeking more death eaters to join Lord Voldemort—or looking for some way to make his master stronger. She only wished he was far away from her friends in Japan.

Sailor V forgot how good it felt to work solo. It was best for her to do this alone. The others could remain in Japan while she took care of things here in England. This was her fight.

On a quiet night, she sat on top of Big Ben to look over the city of London.

"A lot has changed since I left," she said quietly. "I'm going to do my best to keep everyone safe here. The Dark Lord will be stopped again, this time, _permanently."_

She sighed. "I wonder how the others are doing…"

* * *

It felt really strange to Tom to be walking out on the street in a new country and time. He didn't know what to make of it. He had been in that diary for so long, so, so long. He might have been hiding underneath all those years.

"Here, Tom," Serena said, pulling him into the mall, "let's get you some new clothes!"

"Right," he whispered.

He felt like a bit of an idiot following this girl around the mall, trying on clothes and having to model them to her. This wasn't what he planned to do when he got his freedom. Yet again, he was patient and did as she asked him. He pretended like he was actually enjoying himself and eventually, a part of him did. This was all part of the plan. He had to win Serena's trust and letting her sort of "baby" him would do the trick, then so be it. After trying on probably his twentieth outfit, he was starting to like all the attention Serena was giving him. It was good to be reminded that he was free.

"Wow, Tom!" Serena breathed, walking up to him and touching his new red button down shirt that he wore over a black T-shirt. "You look great."

"Thank you," said Tom, turning to look himself in the mirror.

"It must feel good to wear something different after fifty years, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it does," he admitted with a small smile. "The styles have changed since then. A lo tof things have."

Serena put her hand on his shoulder; smiling but she had a little sorrow in her eyes. "Oh Tom…I know it must be weird to be free from that book. You're in a different country and a whole different time, but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Tom nodded and sighed. Yes, it was really strange. Though he hated beign bored half to death staying in that diary for fifty years, he grew used to it. Now that he was finally out he felt great but so…so strange. It was like he had to learn how to live all over again. He had another chance now. That's what mattered.

"Wait, is that Serena?" said a familiar boy's voice.

"It is. Hey, Serena!"

Serena turned and saw her best friend Molly with her boyfriend Melvin. "Hi Moll! Hi Melvin!"

Molly walked up arm in arm with Melvin.

"Serena, what are you doing here?' she asked.

"Getting some new clothes for my new friend here," Serena replied, gesturing to Tom. "Tom, this is my best friend Molly. Molly, Tom." Serena introduced then put her hand by her mouth. "And that guy's Melvin—he's a little weird."

"Oh, it's good to meet you, Tom!" Molly beamed, reaching for his hand.

"Charmed," said Tom, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. Molly blushed and Melvin frowned. Tom nodded to Melvin for a greeting.

"What brings you here?" Molly inquired.

"I'm a forieng exchange student," Tom explained. "I'll be staying with Serena."

"You are?" Melvin demanded.

"Yes," Tom said in a sort of bragging way.

"That's right," Serena confirmed. "Tom's from England."

"Really?" Molly gasped. "Wow!"

"Hey, why don't we go have lunch together in a bit?" Serena asked.

"Sounds good," Molly said. "At the Golden Crown in a half hour?"

"We'll be there," said Serena.

Melvin and Molly walked off and Serena turned to Tom. "Oh, you don't mind having lunch together, do you?"

"Not at all," Tom said through a forced smile. His stomach turned. Muggles. He was going to have to break bread with common, worthless _Muggles. _He thought he'd never have to do that again ever. He just hoped Melvin and Molly weren't like the other brats he had to eat and live with.

Lunch wasn't too bad. Tom kept his mouth shut for the most time except for eating and when he was asked a question. Melvin eventually lightened up about Tom living with one of his crushes and they got in a conversation about science and mythology, which surprised the girl, including Tom. For a brainy, weird kid, Melvin had cool theories and even motioned magic a couple of times. But Melvin wouldn't say that if he knew who Tom really was.

"You know what a kappa is?" Melvin asked Tom and the other girls.

"Isn't that…some kinda dip?" Molly guessed and Tom smirked behind his napkin.

"No, Molly," Melvin told her, "they're water demons. They look like monkeys with fish scales and they've got holes on their heads to hold water."

"I hope they're not real," Molly said.

"Hey, it's possible to create one during an experiment with a monkey and a fish," Melvin insisted. "Maybe that's how they were created in the first place."

"Aren't they mythological creatures, Melvin?" Molly asked skeptically.

"Well, yes, but maybe they were made magically," Melvin insisted. "Tom, what do you think?"

Tom looked up from his cup of tea. "Oh I think with magic…anything's possible." He made an unusual grin before sipping his tea.

"See, Tom agrees with me," Melvin said pompously.

"Must be a guy thing," Molly said to Serena. "Guys and science…"

* * *

His body felt weak. He couldn't even feel it in some places. He didn't know where he was or who he was. He wanted to say something but no words could form in his throat. His itchy eyes opened and looked around the room. He could barely make out his surroundings. He was lying on some foreign bed. There was a bowl of water with a rag next to his bed. Someone was taking care of him, but who?

Where was he? How did he get here? He tried to think but that made his head hurt. How long has he been here? It felt like days.

A person entered the room. The person smiled.

"So you're awake? Good. I was wondering when you'd come around."

"W-who--?" he said tiredly.

"You don't recognize me?" the person said, putting his hands on his chest and looking shocked. "But I was one of you."

"W-what? H-how?"

The man came closer and sat at his bedside. The tired person could make out a face with a goatee. The man twisted his finger around his goatee, still grinning.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said "we meet again…"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yes, I left a cliffy! Wanted to do one for this story because I was a bit stuck. Thought the story might have been due for one. Did I use a cliffy for the other chapters? I know this chapter is a bit short, sorry. Some of you wanted to know what happened to Lucius, so here he is. Kinda wanted to kill him off but I didn't, yet. What should I do with him?

And who found him? Come on, guess it! It's someone who's supposed to be dead in book 6 but I decided to keep him alive…


	5. Phone Calls and Beach Balls

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

**Mere Memory 5**

**Phone Calls and Beach Balls**

Lucius Malfoy stared at the man. Who was he and how did he know who he was? Lucius opened his dry mouth. "We really know each other?"

"Yes, Lucius," said the man, twisting his goatee around his finger. "We are united by the Dark Mark."

He pulled up his left sleeve to show him a tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. Because Lucius was too weak to check his own arm, the man had to do it for him.

"This…this is the Dark Mark?" Lucius asked. "I think…I remember now but how?"

"Must've been quite the confusing concoction you had, Lucius," the man said with a grin. "Yes, I found you lying in the desert here, about fifty miles away. Looks like you had a bit of trouble apparation because you're missing a few body parts."

Lucius gasped and turned his eyes to the covers covering his body. Were his legs gone? Was he missing a certain part of his male anatomy? Seeing the worried look on Lucius' face, the goateed man grinned.

"Oh, relax, Lucius," he said, "it was only your hair and left ear. I was able to mend your ear back but…I decided to leave your hair behind. I don't think you'll need that. Have you forgotten how to Apparate? Destination, Determination, Deliberation…did you have a destination in mind when you Apparated?"

"Who are you?" Lucius asked again, ignoring the Apparation recap.

"Lucius, it's me," he replied, "Igor Karkaroff."

Karkaroff? That named sounded familiar.

"You may need some time to remember everything," Igor mumbled, rising to his feet. "I'll bring you some food and then we must have a little chat about The Dark Lord."

--

As the summer continued on, Serena spent much of her time with Tom. They went for walks in the park, played video games in the arcade and watched movies. Within time, Tom adjusted to the fifty-year difference. Serena made it easy. Serena was pleased to see that Tom and Sammy were getting on all right. Sammy sort of looked up to Tom like an older brother. Serena and Tom spent time with Molly and Melvin and Serena felt a little guilty about not telling the other scouts about Tom's identity. She knew she couldn't keep the secret forever. She would have to tell them soon, but she was just having so much being with her new friend. She almost forgot all about Darien—until he called one morning—and Tom was the one who picked up.

Tom and Serena were the only ones at home that day. Tom was looking at the encyclopedias to catch up on everything he missed in the last fifty years and Serena was in the shower. The phone rang and Tom wasn't sure to do. He couldn't get Serena; the water had just stopped running so he couldn't just go get her. He was the only one that could answer it. Tom set the book down and went to answer the phone. He wasn't sure what to say: "Tsukino Residence?" "Tsukinos?" "Hello?"

He decided to go simple. He cleared his throat as he reached for the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Sammy?" said a male voice. "Your voice sure changed!"

"This isn't Sammy," Tom muttered.

"You're not? I guess you must be one of his friends."

"Well, not really," said Tom, "who's this?"

"I'm Darien, Serena's boyfriend," said Darien.

Tom's hand tightened around the phone and Darien should be happy not to see Tom's lip curl into a sneer. "Oh? So _you're _Darien."

"Yes, that's right," said Darien, slightly confused. "Who are you? Why are you answering the phone?"

"I'm Serena's friend," Tom replied, sounding pompous. "I'm living with her."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Darien bellowed. "Where's Serena? Put her on the phone!"

"Sorry, mate," said Tom, his English accent getting thicker by the moment. "I don't think I can dothat. She's in the shower."

Thousands of miles away, Darien straight up from is desk. Tom head the chair flip over and he had to hold back a laugh.

"The shower?"

"Yes, the _shower_," Tom repeated, "she always takes her morning shower at this time. Didn't you know that? Did you get confused with the time?"

"Serena's taking a shower with you there?"

"Yes she is."

"Well, the rest of the family must be there then. Serena wouldn't take a shower with a strange guy in the house."

"Actually, she would because she is," said Tom, "but I'm not strange."

"Where is everyone?" Darien asked.

"Out," said Tom, "Mrs. Tsukino is shopping. Mr. Tsukino is at work and Sammy is out playing with some friends."

"If you've touched, Serena…." Darien said threateningly.

Tom laughed. "Relax, mate, I'm just staying over here for a while. I'm a foreign exchange student from England."

"That explains the accent," said Darien, "look, buddy, what are you doing at Serena's?"

"I told you," Tom said, "I'm a foreign exchange student. I guess she just forgot to tell you about me."

"School hasn't started yet," Darien said, "you can't be there now."

"Oh, but I am," Tom insisted, "it's really nice down here in the summer. I'm having a lot of fun here with Serena."

"Look you—English muffin—I want to talk to Serena!"

Tom's dark hungry eyes narrowed dangerously. His blood boiled and the hand holding the phone began to shake. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"You heard me!"

"No one talks to me that way!" Tom snarled and something over in Darien's room fell from the ceiling.

"What the?" Darien said in surprise.

"Don't call again, Darien," Tom said.

"I can call if I want to!" Darien yelled. "This is my girlfriend's house!"

"Well, Darien, Serena's busy right now," Tom muttered, "so maybe I'll tell her that you phoned."

"Maybe? Now just wait a second you---"

"Ta Ta, Darien!" Tom shouted in a not so friendly voice. He brought the phone down.

"Is that Darien?" Serena asked, entering the room. She was wearing a bathrobe and a towel turban style around her head. She looked so clean and fresh—smelled like it too.

"Serena," Tom mumbled, "er…you're done with your shower already?"

"Yes," said Serena, walking up to take the phone, "thanks for getting it."

"My pleasure," Tom murmured, stepping away so she could take the call.

"Hi Darien!" Serena said cheerily in the phone.

"Who was that?" Darien demanded.

"Who was what?"

"That British guy—is he one of Sammy's friends? Was he just joking?"

"Oh, you mean Tom?" Serena asked.

"Whatever," said Darien, "he said he's an exchange student."

"That's right," Serena replied, "he's very nice."

"What the heck were you doing taking a shower with him in the house?" Darien demanded.

"Oh relax, Darien," Serena said, "don't be so jealous. Tom's all right."

Tom shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked sourly away from the phone. It was lucky that Darien was in the States so he couldn't see how angry he made Tom. Things would've gotten very ugly if they were arguing in person. Tom already hated him and he had only just spoke to him. Why was Serena going out with that—that Muggle? There was someone much better for her right here.

Tom tried to read books and look at movies while Serena talked to Darien for hours. It wasn't easy how Serena kept talking to Darien, telling him to stay in school, wishing him luck all over the place, telling him that she missed him too. It was enough to make Tom sick. Finally she wished him goodbye and entered the room with Tom.

"Darien just wanted to tell me he settled in his new apartment fine," Serena stated.

"Good," said Tom.

"I guess he got quite a shock when you answered the phone," she said.

"I'm sorry," Tom murmured, lowering his book. "You were in the shower. Should I have let the machine get it?"

"Oh, no, that's okay," she said casually. "You're staying here now so you can answer the phone. I'm sure by the time school starts; it will be ringing for you!" She winked at him.

Tom smiled. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"What do you want to do today?" Serena asked. "It's really pretty outside—how about we go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Tom asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah," Serena took Tom's arm. "I think you could use some sun after those fifty years."

"Oh, Serena, I," Tom mumbled, "I've never been much of a swimmer. They never really showed us how in the orphanage."

"You've been to the beach though, haven't you?"

"Well, yes," said Tom, "the orphanage would take us there on some daytrips. But all I really did was just…walk around and read. I didn't like to go into the water."

"It's all right," said Serena, "you don't have to. It's just so nice out and it'd be a shame to waste it."

"Well, okay," said Tom.

"We'll have to get you a swimsuit," Serena said, "oh, but I guess I should've worn you—swimsuits are a lot different than they were in the forties!"

"How different?" Tom asked.

"You'll see,' Serena said playfully. "Oh, I hope I can still fit in my bikini."

"Bikini?" Tom mumbled.

* * *

Swimsuit shopping with Serena was plenty different than getting clothes. It was weird but interesting too. There were all sorts of swimsuits in the shops. The bikinis hanging on the rack shocked Tom half to death.

"This is a swimsuit?" he asked Serena, pointing at a black strapless bikini with white polka dots.

Serena laughed and put her arms around Tom's arm. "Yeah, but don't worry, Tom. They're not for guys! I won't make you try it on!"

"You mean…girls wear these?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I have a couple bikinis myself," she said, "they're called bikinis. Come on, the guys' swimsuits are over here."

She pulled Tom over to the men's department and pointed at the swimming trunks. "See?"

Tom wasn't sure what to think. They weren't so as outrageous as the girls' swimsuits but these sort of reminded him of underwear. Serena dragged him along, grabbing different trunks and pushing them into his arms.

"What's your favorite color, Tom?" Serena asked, pulling more trunks from the racks.

"Er…green," said Tom.

"Okay," said Serena and she looked for more green trunks. "Oh, and we should get you some flip flops too!"

"Flip flops, what, sorry?" Tom said through the mountain of swimming wear he was holding.

"They're shoes!" she said with a smile, thoroughly excited to be getting up-to-date swimwear for her new friend. It was so weird but so cool to meet someone from fifty years ago. It was like an adventure.

"Oh, look at these cool Hawaiian shirts!" Serena cried. "Tom, you'll look so cool in one of those!"

"What?"

After grabbing a couple shirts, trunks, flip flops and sunglasses, Serena pushed Tom toward the dressing rooms. "Now come out and show me, all right?"

"Serena, I--," Tom mumbled, "I don't feel right about this."

"Oh come on," she insisted, "I want to see what you look like in them!"

Tom sighed and entered the dressing room. How could the world's greatest sorcerer get stuck in a situation like this? Tom wished that this was just a dream. Nevertheless, he tried the clothes on but he didn't look in the mirror as he dressed. He didn't want to see how stupid he looked until he had them on. He dressed really slowly and he could hear Serena call for him.

"Come on out, Tom! Don't be shy!"

Tom groaned as he put the pair of trunks on and pulled one the shirts on him. He turned the mirror to look at himself. He backed up into the wall, staring open-mouthed at his reflection. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or scream.

"Oh Merlin…" he mumbled.

Slowly, Tom opened the door and stepped out of the stall of his dressing room. There in the hall was a guy wearing a suit and tie checking himself in the mirror and talking to his friend.

"Should I get it?" the guy was asking his friend.

"Yeah," said his friend dryly, sounding bored to death. He must've had to watch his friend try on clothes all day.

"What if I don't get the job?" the guy asked self consciously. "What if they don't like the color of my suit? Or…what if they asked where I bought it?"

"Come on man," his friend said tiredly, "they can't choose not to hire you just because of where you bought your suit."

"Maybe the jacket's too much…should I just wear a sweater vest?"

"I don't know," his friend groaned. "Look, it's for a sushi bar, not the FBI!"

The boys noticed Tom in his get up and chuckled. "Hey, you've got your trunks on backwards, dude."

"I what?" Tom asked, looking down. "Oh no!"

Tom gasped and went back in his room to turn his trunks back around, making sure that the tag was in the back. The two boys were still there.

"Hey, your girlfriend's asking for you," the one trying on the suit said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Tom scowled.

"She's not?" asked the other boy. "She's cute! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Tom grunted, striding out the dressing room. The boys stood still and they heard Serena's squeal of excitement.

"Maybe I should ask her what she thinks of my suit?" the boy trying things on asked.

"Oh Tom, you look great!" Serena exclaimed, hugging the stunned and embarrassed Tom Riddle.

"Can we go now?" Tom asked nervously.

"No, silly, you still have to try on the others!" Serena giggled. "How about those purple and black striped one next?"

"Okay," Tom groaned, walking back to the dressing rooms as if he were on his way to be executed.

* * *

It took about an hour for Tom to model everything for Serena. She approved for nearly all the outfits he wore, though she got a little nit picky over one or two.

"Those just don't look right," she had said one pair.

They settled on two pairs of trunks, one shirt, a pair of flip flops and sunglasses. They went back to her house to collect towels and change into their swimsuits.

"I'll call Molly and ask her to join us," she said. "The more the merrier."

"Great," Tom said in not so excited voice.

As Serena reached for the phone, it rang. "Huh?" she mumbled in surprise.

Serena picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Serena, it's Raye," said Raye.

"Oh, hi, Raye," Serena said, "what's up?"

"It's been weeks since we found that weird book," Raye told her, "and you haven't told us anything. What have you found?"

"The book?" Serena asked.

"Come on, Serena," Raye said tiredly, "that book we found after fighting that witch and her little pets."

"Oh…right!" Serena chuckled, leaning back into the wall. "I forgot!"

Raye groaned. "You mean you didn't find out what it was about?"

Serena paused and looked down the hall where Tom had gone. She couldn't tell Raye and the girls about him now. She wasn't going to let them get in the way.

"I lost it," Serena lied.

"What? Serena! You used to be really good until now! What the heck happened?"

"Nothing," Serena said, "look, it didn't look like it was evil or anything. Anyway, I don't know where it is. I think maybe Sammy picked it up to use as a school notebook or something. Look, Raye, I've got to go. I need to call Molly."

"Serena!" Raye yelled. "We need to have a scout meeting!"

"No we don't," Serena said firmly, "we're not under attack. Bye, Raye."

"Serena, wait!"

Serena hung up on her, sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, Raye…"

Raye frowned at the phone and slammed it down. "What's your problem, meatball head?"

Serena picked the phone up again and called up Molly. "Be there, come on," Serena said as the phone rang.

"Hello?" it was Mrs. Baker.

"Hi, Mrs. Baker. It's Serena, can I talk to Molly?"

"Sure, Serena," said Mrs. Baker and she called for Molly.

"Hi, Serena, what's up?" Molly asked.

"Hey, Moll," Serena said, "Tom and I are going to the beach this afternoon. You and Melvin want to join us?"

"I do," said Molly, "but I'm not sure about Melvin. I'll give him a call."

"Yeah, bring him, bribe him if you have to," Serena said, close to giggles. "I think Tom would feel really weird with two girls. He'd want another guy to talk to, I'm sure."

"Okay," said Molly, "we'll meet you at the beach at three."

"Sounds good," Serena said, hanging up and hurrying to her room to change into her swimsuit. "Hurry Tom, we're meeting Molly and Melvin at three!"

* * *

Tom and Serena arrived at the beach and looked for Melvin and Molly. Serena was wearing her bikini under cut off jeans and a pink tank top. Tom was holding the the blanket and picnic basket and he was glad too. He had to use the items sometimes to shield his view from all the girls. He was nearly about to get a nosebleed with all the girls in skimpy bikins and two-pieces. He tried just looking at his feet. He'd never see something like this in the forties—never!

"Where're Melvin and Molly?" Serena wondered out loud. "Do you see them, Tom?"

"No, I didn't see anything!" Tom exclaimed, as if Serena had asked something else. His pale face went pink.

"Hey, Serena!" Molly yelled from a spot on the beach. She jumped up from a colorful blanket and went to greet them. Melvin was sitting under a beach umbrella reading a book on marine life, with sunscreen on his nose. Molly was wearing a yellow and purple striped one piece.

"Cute swimsuit, Molly!" said Serena.

"Thanks," Molly said.

"I hope you guys haven't been waiting long" Serena said, reaching for her tank top and preparing to remove it. Tom cleared his throat and set down the picnic basket.

"A—all right, Melvin?" he stammered, trying to act cool.

"Yeah," said Melvin, "nice to see you--whoa—you look great Serena!"

"Melvin!" Molly exclaimed, slapping in the back of the head.

With Melvin's outburst, Tom had no choice but to look. Serena definitely did look great in her bikini. It was pink with the straps tied around her neck and around her back. The bottom piece also had strings tied into loops on her hips. Serena had a nice stomach, arms, legs and everything. Tom couldn't stop staring. His tongue couldn't work.

"What do you think?" Serena asked Tom, posing.

Molly laughed. "I don't think he can right now!"

"I'll take that as a 'you look nice, Serena,'" Serena said, sitting down to pick up sunscreen. "Tom, come here, let me put some on your back. You could do mine later."

"Okay…" Tom mumbled walking over. Serena smiled and made him sit down. Serena removed his shirt, much under Tom's resistance.

"Tom, you'll need some sunscreen so you won't burn," she said mindfully, squirting a gob of sunscreen in her hands and rubbing them onto Tom's back. Tom flinched.

"You look like you need a tan," Molly said, "you'll have one before the day's over."

As Serena put sunscreen on Tom, Melvin talked all about marine life facts, seashells and the like. He even talked about stuff that made no sense.

"Melvin, monkeys can't swim," Molly said scornfully, "and they don't have scales instead of fur."

"No, these aren't ordinary monkeys, Molly," Melvin insisted, "they just look like them. And they drink human blood!"

"That does sound weird, Melvin," Serena said. "I've never seen those before."

"Hey, Tom, you believe me, right?" Melvin asked.

"Sure," Tom said, unsure what he was talking about.

"There you go, Tom," Serena said, patting his shoulders. "Could you do me next?"

"Er, all right," he said and they switched places.

Serena lay down on her stomach and moved her long tresses out of the way. Tom shakily squirted some sunscreen into his palm, rubed his palms together and put them on Serena's upperback. He moved his hands to one shoulder and to the other for a while until he got enough nerve to rub lotion on Serena's lower back.

'It's not so bad,' he told himself. 'It's you here with her and not Darien. Just relax.'

"Mmm, that feels so good," Serena moaned into the blanket. "Thanks, Tom."

"My pleasure," said Tom, feeling a little more confident.

Serena pushed herself and began lotioning up her arms, tummy and legs. "What do you guys want to do first?"

"Hey," said Molly, picking up a large beach ball. "Let's toss the ball around."

"Sounds like fun," Serena said.

They went to a vacant volleyball net with Serena and Tom on one side and Molly and Melvin on the other. Tom couldn't believe he was starting to enjoy himself. He almost forgot that he was a wizard. Here he was with Muggles (even though he knew Serena wasn't all-muggle), wearing Muggle clothes, playing a Muggle game. When he was at the Muggle orphanage the other orphans never included him. Tom really didn't care however. He had his magic to keep him busy. But it would've been nice to at least have one person in that whole orphanage he felt that he could talk to, spend time with. All the other orphans were the same. They hated Tom.

Being the tallest of the three, it was easy for Tom to hit the beach ball over the net. Every time he did, Serena cheered and jumped up into his arms. The game was going well until the ball hit Serena in the head.

"Ouch!" she cried, throwing her hands up to her head..

"Oh, sorry, Serena," Molly called.

Tom held back a laugh as he walked up to Serena, putting his arm around her. "Are you all right, Serena?"

"That hurt," Serena moaned, "I think that's enough of that."

"Let's go swimming," said Melvin, "you coming?"

"No thanks," said Tom.

"You two go on a head," Serena told Melvin and Molly. "Tom, you want to build a sand castle with me?"

Tom smiled. It sounded like more fun than swimming, throwing the beach ball around or anything else. "Yeah, okay."

"Come on," Serena said, taking him by the hand and leading him to a good sandy spot by the water.

"Oh, I should've brought pails with me," she said with a frown. "They make it easier."

"Hey, don't worry," Tom said with a grin. "I've got a great castle in mind."

Tom went on making the castle in his mind. It was a perfect sand model of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with even the greenhouses and the lake to go with it. Serena was very impressed.

"It looks so real!" Serena exclaimed.

'That's because it is,' Tom wanted to say. But he knew Serena would ask where the castle was and how he got there. He was surprised that even after all this time; he remembered exactly how Hogwarts looked. Though he knew when he first arrived at Hogwarts that he would never forget it. It was the only place that felt like home.

After making the sand Hogwarts, Tom and Serena went on a walk with Melvin and Molly. They picked up seashells and things as they went. They came up to a rocky ridge and they had to climb it.

"It's so pretty from here," Serena said once they made it to the top. "What do you think, Tom?"

"Yes, it's great," he said, though he didn't like it very much. "Let's go back down, shall we?"

"Okay," Serena replied, "I'm getting kind of hungry."

As Tom began climbing down, he slipped and fell into the water. Serena gasped and went to the edge.

"Tom!" she cried out. "Oh no!"

"I hope he didn't hurt himself on the way down," Molly mumbled.

"I'm going ot get him," Melvin stated, handing his glasses to Molly. "Hold these."

"But Melvin," Molly protested, "we need to get a lifeguard!"

"There's no time!" Melvin yelled, jumping into the water after Tom.

Serena sank down to her knees, hanging over the rocky ridge. "Tom, please be all right! Oh this is all my fault!"

"No it isn't, Serena," said Molly.

"I made him come to the beach with me," Serena said tearfully. "He didn't want to. Oh, if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself."

Molly frowned and put her hand on Serena's shoulder. She looked out into the water and saw to heads break the surface. "I see them!" she called out.

"Tom?" Serena mumbled, bringing her hands from her face.

"Come on," Molly said, "be careful. We don't' want you falling in too."

They climbed back down with great care. Once Serena's feet hit the ground, she ran into the water after Tom and Melvin.

"Tom! Oh, Tom!"

"He's not hurt," Melvin said, gasping. "He'll be okay."

He and Serena pulled Tom onto the sandy beach. Exhausted, Melvin sat down on the ground. Tom coughed up water until he was able to breathe normally.

"Tom, I was so worried!" Serena sobbed, falling down next to him and throwing her arms around him.

"I—I'll be all right," he mumbled. "What happened?"

"You fell in," said Molly, pointing out to the water. "Melvin went out to get you."

"You…you saved me?" Tom asked Melvin.

"Hey, you would've done the same for me," Melvin said.

Tom frowned. If it had been Melvin who fell in the water, would Tom really go in after him? Tom didn't know what to think being in debt to a Muggle.

"Tom, I'm so sorry for dragging you to the beach," Serena said, "it's my fault you nearly drowned."

"Don't be like that," Tom said, "I'll be fine."

"You want to go back home?" Serena asked. "I'll understand if you don't want to stay here anymore."

"No, it's okay," said Tom, "we can stay for a little longer."

"Yeah, let's eat," Molly said, "didn't you guys bring a picnic basket?"

"We did," Tom mumbled, "let's go back to where we were and eat. Then we can go."

After they had a picnic lunch of sandwiches and soda, they got ice cream cones at the parlor. Tom was amazed with all the different flavors to choose from. They ate their ice creams, said their goodbyes and departed.

"Did you have fun, Tonm?" Serena asked on their way back home. "I mean really."

"Yeah, I did," said Tom, "really."

"I almost lost you again," Serena said sadly. "I'm sorry I made you come to the beach with me."

Tom stopped, dropped the picnic basket and turned to Serena. "It's all right, Serena. Listen. You don't need to apologize. I ought to be thanking you for bringing me here today."

"What?" Serena asked, confused.

"Being trapped in a book for fifty years isn't a lot of fun," Tom told her. "All I could do was just sit and wait. I couldn't do anything. I didn't have anyone to talk to. It was like I wasn't even alive. I couldn't eat and I couldn't even feel anything. But you freed me from my prison Serena and I feel _alive_."

Serena smiled faintly. "Oh, Tom."

"So even if I nearly drowned," said Tom, "it doesn't matter. It reminded me of what it's like to live."

Serena moved into his arms and sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay and that you're not mad at me."

"I've got no reason to be mad at you, Serena," he said softly, sniffing her hair. "Come on, let's get back home."

* * *

Though Sailor V had plenty to do by keeping both the Muggle and wizarding world safe, she wanted sneak a peek on Harry Potter. She always had a thing for idol and for guys. She traveled to Surrey to look for him.

As she hopped rooftop to rooftop, she saw a group of teenagers cornering a younger kid.

"What'd you say?" said a large blond boy. "What'd you call me?"

"I called you a fat idiot," said the younger boy. "So leave me alone, Dudley."

The boy named Dudley punched the kid in the face. The other boys around Dudley jeered.

"Nice going, Dud!"

"Dudley!" yelled a thinner teenager with black unruly hair and glasses. "Dudley, leave that kid alone!"

"Harry, you're not supposed to be out of the house!" Dudley shocked.

"Harry?" Sailor V said thoughtfully, squatting down on the rooftop. "Could that be Harry Potter?"

"So what?" Harry demanded. "Leave the kid alone or you'll have me to deal with. And you wouldn't like that, would you?"

The coast clear, the young kid scrambled to his feet and ran off. Grinning, Harry pulled a stick out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Piers mumbled, pointing at the Harry's wand.

"Uh oh," Sailor V whispered, "this isn't good. Harry could get in trouble again."

Before Harry could shout an incantation or Dudley could throw a punch, Sailor V jumped off the treetop and landed between Dudley and Harry.

"Hello," said Sailor V, putting her hands on her hips. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Oh my gosh!" Dudley cried. "It's Sailor V!"

"I didn't know she was real," mumbled Dennis stupidly.

"Well I am," Sailor V announced, "and I'm really going to kick your butt!"

She kicked Dennis and Malcolm across the head and punched Piers so he went flying into Malcolm. As she advance don Dudley, he cried and fell to his knees.

"Please don't hurt me!" he said. "I'm your number one fan! I want to be a sailor scout like you someday!"

Sailor V looked like she was about to be sick and behind her, Harry cracked up laughing. It took a while for Sailor V to find her voice.

"Well, it takes lots of hard work and training to become a sailor scout," Sailor V said, "only special people can be sailor scouts…"

"Oh, you mean only girls can be sailor scouts?" Dudley asked.

"What was your first clue?" Harry asked, walking up behind Sailor V.

Sailor V grinned and winked at Harry. "That's right," she said, turning her attention to Dudley. "But you can be a superhero by being nice to your cousin."

"Do I have to?" Dudley asked, crestfallen.

"Yes," Sailor V said.

"All right," Dudley mumbled, "I'll do it for you, Sailor V!"

Dudley grabbed Sailor V's hand and kissed it. She let out a shocked gasp. She quickly pulled her hand free.

"Er, good," she said awkwardly. "Bye."

She stepped away from Dudley then winked at Harry again before going away.

"Wow, I just saw Sailor V," Dudley said in amazement. "Isn't that cool, Harry?"

"Yeah, it is," said Harry, "you know she's magical—like me."

"No she isn't!" Dudley yelled. "She's not a freak like you!"

"Nah-ah-ah!" Harry scolded. "What was it that Sailor V about you being nice to me for now on?"

Dudley frowned and folded his arms. "Come on, let's get back home."

As Dudley and Harry returned to number four Privet Drive, Sailor V followed them from rooftop to rooftop. She jumped onto the rooftop of the Dursleys' household and sat above Harry's window. She could hear him reading his books and talking to his pet owl.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today, Hedwig," he said, "I saw Sailor V! I hope to see her again soon someday. I think she's brilliant."

Sailor V grinned. 'Maybe you will someday, Harry.'

A white owl flew from Harry's window, startling Sailor V. The owl looked at her with its amber eyes and flew around her. Sailor V sat back and smiled. She stroked its pretty feathers beore it flew away. Sailor V edged closer to Harry's window and peeked in. Harry was sitting on his bed polishing his Firebolt.

'He's so cute,' Sailor V thought, 'I wonder if I can get Grandpa to let me follow Harry to Hogwarts this year.'

Feeling someone's presence, Harry looked over at his window. Sailor V gasped and pulled herself up on the roof again.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled.

He walked over to the window and looked out of it. There was nothing or no one there. Sailor V had gone. But she would be back. Somehow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Tom's First Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. _

**Mere Memory 6**

**Tom's First Day**

Tom ended up with sunburn to remind him of his fun day at the beach. Serena helped rub green, sticky Aloe Vera on his red peeling shoulders every hour or so. Serena felt really bad to see it but Tom didn't' seem to mind the attention he was getting. The sunburn was worth it.

"You must be really sensitive to the sun," Serena said a week later when she examined his sunburn. "I've never seen sunburn this bad—and you even had sun block on!"

"It must've washed off when I fell in the water," Tom stated.

Serena moaned sadly. "Poor guy, you haven't had that great of a summer, have you? You were in a fire. You almost drown and now you've got sunburn."

Tom chuckled slightly. "Well, it's been a summer to remember."

"You want to go to the museum later today, if your sunburn's better?" Serena inquired.

"That sounds good," said Tom with a nod.

Tom's sunburn was still a little sensitive but he wanted to spend more time with Serena outside the house. There were so many things he missed out on when he was trapped in the book. Later that afternoon, Tom went with Serena and Sammy to the museum. To keep himself safe from the sun, Tom was wearing loads of sunscreen, a loose long-sleeved shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. Sammy seemed excited to tag along with his older sister to the museum and Serena was rather surprised by that. She never liked having Sammy tag along with her anywhere. While Tom has been staying, Sammy took a great interest in Tom. Sammy thought of Tom as an older brother. Tom thought this was strange, even disgusting but he pretended to like Sammy all the same, for Serena's sake. The boys took a moment to look at the dinosaurs while Serena went to the ladies' room. Sammy saw the way Tom was watching Serena walk off.

"You really like Serena, don't you?" Sammy inquired.

"What?" Tom tore his eyes off Serena and looked at the preteen boy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay, Tom," Sammy said, "I think Serena likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sammy nodded, "Serena's really nice to people but I've never seen her hang out with anyone more than you."

"Must be my accent," Tom said, smiling as he propped his hands on the bars and looked at the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Probably," said Sammy, "and Darien didn't have one of those. You know what I think, Tom?"

"What?"

"I think you should steal Serena from Darien," Sammy said slyly.

"Steal her from Darien?" Tom inquired, looking surprised, though he thought of that ever since he learned who Darien was. "No, I couldn't."

"He's in America," said Sammy, "and to tell you the truth, I didn't really like him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess because he was older than Serena," Sammy said, "she was in Middle school when they started dating and he was already in college with a job. I mean, he was a nice guy. He helped my dad out once…but I think their relationship is all weird. Now he's over in America studying. Serena doesn't talk to us about him much. I think that there's something more to it than what Serena's telling us."

"Hmm," said Tom, "you really think this Darien isn't right for your sister."

"Yeah," Sammy said, "I think Serena's seeing him only because she _has _to. Not because she wants to."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not sure," said Sammy, "it's just a feeling I have."

"Hi guys," Serena said as she approached them, "what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Sammy said, "just guy talk."

"Oh, guy talk, huh?" Serena teased. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

As Serena grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him along, Sammy grinned at Tom and nodded at his sister. Tom grinned back. Maybe Sammy was right. Maybe Serena really was just seeing Darien because she had too. Serena had told him everything about her past life and her destiny. With Darien all the way in America, perhaps Tom ought to take Sammy's advice. Maybe he should steal Serena away from Darien. Tom tightened his hand around Serena's. He never held hands with a girl before. Back then he never wanted to. All he cared about was the Dark Arts, finding the Chamber of Secrets and opening it. Now he had already done that. He set the Serpent of Slytherin on Mudbloods He killed one once. And he even put his memory in his diary and had poor little Ginny Weasley act as the heir of Slytherin for him. That was years ago. The basilisk may be dead but Tom was still alive, more alive than he had ever been. Now that he was alive, what he wanted was Serena. He could have her. He could have her come with him to England and be part of his great plan. He could use her help to destroy the Muggle world.

As they stepped over to the counter to buy ice cream, Tom made up his mind. He was going to steal Serena from Darien, if it was the last thing he'd do. Smirking and fantasizing, Tom blocked out all noise and picture. He couldn't hear Sammy and Serena calling at him.

"Tom. Tom. Tom!"

"Hey, what flavor you want?"

"Tom! Hey!"

Serena jerked on his hand. "Tom, are you all right?"

"Huh?"

Tom came back to reality and looked at Serena. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was thinking about something."

Serena pointed at the list of ice cream flavors. "Well, now that you're done with that, think about what you want!"

Tom looked at the list and his eyes widened. He grew up with vanilla, chocolate and strawberry flavored ice cream. There were more than just those flavors on the list. There had to be about fifty flavors up on that board. Tom couldn't decide. He didn't even see some of these flavors at Florclean's Ice Cream Shop! Or has he…? He couldn't remember! As he kept staring at the list, Sammy went ahead and ordered a double scooped ice cream cone: chocolate and raspberry ripple.

"What do you want, Tom?" Serena inquired.

"Oh, you go…I'm still thinking," Tom said, rubbing his head. He tried to remember his favorite Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans flavor. But it had been so long since he had a Every Flavor Bean. Did he even pick up a box of Every Flavor Beans in his last Hogsmeade Visit? Tom somehow wished he hadn't put himself in the diary. There were so many things he couldn't do when he was in there. He forgot about the world. He couldn't even do something as simple as eat a jelly bean.

There were different flavored sorbets. Sorbets. What were sorbets? Serena approached the counter with her mind made up.

"One scoop chocolate chip and one strawberry, please."

The ice cream man grabbed a large ice cream cone and put the scoops of Serena's ice cream of choice on top. He handed it to her and Tom stared at it. That did look good, but where those the flavors he wanted?

"What can I get you, son?" the ice cream man inquired.

"Oh, yes, er, um, ah," Tom murmured, looking thoughtfully at the list. "Hmm…let's see…so many flavors."

He hadn't had sweets in so long. What if his taste had changed in all these years? Tom looked the list over about ten times until he finally came to a conclusion.

"I'll have, chocolate and…cherry…" he said somewhat uncertainly.

"Coming up."

When the ice cream man handed Tom his ice cream cone, he took it very gingerly so that it wouldn't fall. He walked away with Serena and Sammy and licked the chocolate. It was really nice. Better than anything he had had before. He continued to lick the ice cream and took a bite.

"How's your ice cream, Tom?" Serena asked.

"Superb," Tom said with a bit of ice cream in his mouth.

"Wow, the way you took time picking a flavor," said Sammy, "It's like you've never had ice cream before."

"I haven't," Tom said immediately.

"You haven't?" Sammy asked in surprise.

"Not…not lately," Tom rephrased and he took another bite of ice cream. It was great. He finished the chocolate and proceeded down to his cherry scoop. He remembered now. Cordial cherries were his favorite jelly beans. With his choices of ice creams he created a cordial cherry himself. Tom made a mental note to try all the ice cream flavors. It was a crazy idea. He wanted to rule the world. Yet now, that didn't seem like such a priority anymore. Oh, he'll get there. Why, he already was. His other half, Voldemort was back again and everyone feared for their lives. Tom could hang out here for a while, win Serena over, eat ice cream, and go to a Muggle school again. Oh, muggle school. He hated it. It wasn't that he was a bad student. Tom was brilliant. He just didn't like the other kids. What was he going to do? How would the other students react to him?

When they arrived home, Serena had a letter from Darien. Serena got all happy and went up to her room to read in it private. Sammy and Tom remained in the living room to watch TV.

"See?" said Sammy. "Why is she hanging on to that guy when he's all the way in America? You're right here. I don't get it."

"I don't either, Sammy," Tom said, "I don't either."

Tom came up with a plan. He was going to get the mail before Serena. He would hide all of her letters so she wouldn't' read them. Perhaps that would make Serena forget all about Darien. Tom grinned.

"Cheers, Sammy," he said.

"Cheers for what?"

"For giving me the best idea I've heard in a long time," he replied. "Your sister is too good for this Darien. I'm going to steal her right from Darien's nose."

Tom did his best in doing exactly that. He spent more and more time with Serena. He hid Darien's letters from Serena. He even read a couple of them. He thought they were incredibly stupid. It didn't seem like Darien really cared for Serena. Serena could do so much better. Tom remembered the not so-friendly conversation they had on the phone earlier that summer. Tom was going to show what this 'English muffin' could do. No one insults Tom Riddle and gets away with it. Tom almost wished Darien was here. He would like to give him a real talking too. Oh, if he had his wand. Tom could have a lot of fun making Darien hurt. Tom would never forget a girl like Serena. No Memory Charm would be strong enough to make him forget her. NO way. Darien was weak. Tom was powerful. Much more powerful. Why was Serena wasting her time with that fool? Tom was right there with her. It couldn't be a coincidence that they crossed paths. Perhaps it wasn't him that needed the saving, it was her. Tom had to save her from this "fate" Serena was in. Tom could offer her so much more.

* * *

Summer was over in a flash. Tom would be going to the muggle high school. He wasn't too excited about it but at least he could walk with Serena to school in back. Tom was looking forward to that. Sammy had told Tom that Serena didn't get great grades in school. Tom would certainly be able and willing to help her with those. Yes, he'd help her study Mathematics, and Geography and perhaps sometime soon, they could study each other.

After his morning shower, Tom went to get dressed in his school uniform. He put the trousers on first and as he reached for his top, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Serena steeped in. "Tom are you ready…oh!" she gasped and stepped back once she saw his bare chest. "I'm sorry!"

"It's all right, Serena," said Tom with a small grin, "I said 'come in' didn't I?"

Serena blushed a little and looked at the floor. "Yes, you did." She brought her eyes back up to Tom and saw a scar on his chest. "Oh, Tom…what's that?"

"What's what?" he inquired.

Serena walked up to him and touched his chest. There was a large scar in the middle of his chest in the shape of a circle. Tom looked at her hand.

"What happened to you, Tom?" Serena asked. "How'd you get this scar?"

"This?" Tom looked at the circle-shaped scar. A perfect circle. Where did he get that? He never really noticed it before. He wasn't in an accident at the orphanage that gave him a scar, was there?

Then an image came to him. Harry Potter with the basilisk fang. The diary. Harry had plunged the fang into the diary. Tom remembered. He remembered the stabbing pain in his chest, how the poison seared into his blood. Tom had ended up with a scar, just like Harry Potter. And just like Harry Potter, Tom survived. Harry Potter did not finish him off.

Tom looked away from the scar and looked into Serena's eyes. He tried to think of a lie, a really good lie that would cause Serena to feel even sorrier for him.

"I…I was almost killed," said Tom.

"Oh no," Serena moaned, covering her hands over her mouth.

Tom nodded and sat down on is bed, fingering his scar. "Yes, someone stabbed me."

"Was it the same people who imprisoned you?" Serena inquired.

"Yes," Tom sighed sadly. "They used a poisoned dagger. It wasn't enough to kill me. I think they were just trying to torture me. Then they imprisoned me in the book."

"Oh, Tom," Serena whispered and she came to sit next to him. She slid her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. Tom grinned. It had worked. It was working like a charm. He leaned his face closer to her head.

"It was so scary," said Tom, "I wanted to fight them, but I couldn't. I thought they were going to kill me."

"You're safe now, Tom," Serena promised him.

"Yes, for now," Tom groaned, "but how long until they find me? If they ever found me, they would put be back in the book, maybe even kill me. If they found you, then they would kill you too. Maybe…maybe I should go."

"No, Tom!" Serena scolded. "Those…those monsters are not going to take you anywhere! I will protect you with my life. That is my destiny, to protect the innocent. I will not let them take you away from me."

Tom smiled. He really liked what Serena had said. _I will not let them take you away from me. _ Not only wouldn't she just let them take him away, but away from _her_. Serena wanted Tom nearby.

"Never?" Tom inquired.

"Never ever," Serena promised, tightening her arms around him. Tom brought his hand up on her arm.

"You'll let me stay here with you, forever?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Tom" Serena said, "Forever, if that will keep you safe from them. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"These people are dangerous, Serena," Tom warned.

"I'm not afraid," Serena said firmly. "I've been in many battles before. I'm not about to let them take you without a fight."

The way Serena talked made Tom only love Serena more. He became more determined of taking her away from Darien than the old promises he made to himself fifty years ago. There was a reason they met. Serena was to escape her fate as Darien's bride and she would end up as Tom's. It would be by Tom's side where Serena would rule the world, not Darien's. Tom could offer Serena more. Much, much more. She just needed some persuasion. Tom could do it. He was the Heir of Slytherin. He could do anything. Maybe he could make his move right now. Tom lifted Serna's chin up with his finger tips and looked into her eyes.

"Serena, I'm so glad I met you," he whispered softly.

"Me too," Serena said.

Tom wanted to kiss her. It would be so easy. Her lips were just inches away. Tom had never kissed a girl before. He never wanted to. Again, girls didn't matter to him. Yes, there were girls that loved Tom Riddle. Perhaps the whole female student body of Hogwarts thought he was the best looking wizard in school. He was smart, a model student, a prefect. Tom didn't' care about girls' affections. He just wanted to learn all he could about the Dark Arts and rid Hogwarts of Mudblood scum.

Something inside Tom changed in these fifty years. For one small moment, Tom forgot himself. He forgot about power. Right now, he just wanted to make Serena his. He felt a strange sensation in his heart. He never felt like this before. What was happening? Could he be falling in love with Serena? No, he couldn't! He was the Heir of Slytherin. He was Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all time. He never cared about love. Love didn't matter to him. Love, in his eyes was a sign of weakness. At least, that's what he thought. Tom never understood love. He only understood power. Tom felt confused. This was so unlike him. He wasn't confused often.

But yet now…all he wanted…was to be with Serena. This feeling in side him, though it made him confused and even scared, he kind of liked it. He didn't want this feeling to go away. He wanted to be with Serena more and more each day. It was like she took his very breath away whenever he was with her. There was no girl at Hogwarts that had this sort of hold on him before. What was it about Serena? Was it her deep blue eyes? Was it her long silvery hair? Was it her smile? Was it her kindness? Was it because she saved his life when the book caught on fire? Was it all of these things? It made Tom dizzy just thinking about it.

Tom cupped Serena's head in his hands. Serena looked back him, slightly surprised.

"Tom…?"

"Shh," Tom hushed her, putting a finger to her lips. "You are so beautiful, Serena…so beautiful. I've never felt like this about anyone, ever before."

Serena's eyes twinkled. She couldn't move. Was Tom falling in love with her? Or was he just playing with her heart? No, Tom wouldn't do that. Tom was her friend, wasn't he?

Tom's head inclined. His eyes closed. His lips parted slightly. The strange sensation in his stomach got stronger.

"Tom, Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino called from downstairs. "You'd better hurry or you'll be late!"

Serena pulled away and got to her feet. "Oh, oh!" she looked at the door and projected her voice. "Coming Mom!"

Serena turned back to Tom. "Er, get dressed. I'd hate to make you late on your first day."

"Right," said Tom, picking up his jacket. "I'll be right down."

Serena flushed a little and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her. Tom pulled his jacket up on him, pondering what just happened. He thought he'd just pretend to like Serena only to keep her away from Darien. Yet somehow, the feelings he felt inside were real. Tom tightened his hand in a fist and hit the bed in frustration.

"What's the matter with me?" he wondered out loud. "What am I doing?"

* * *

For the most part, Serena and Tom walked to school in silence. Tom wasn't sure whether to apologize what happened—or almost happened—or not. He didn't really feel sorry about it. He was sorrier that they were interrupted. Maybe he will never know about his feelings for Serena unless he kissed her.

"I hope you like school, Tom," Serena said finally as they came within eyesight of the High School. "I think you'll fit in just fine. All the girls are going to love you!"

Tom smiled slightly. He didn't know how to comment on that. Maybe the girls would fall head over heels at the handsome English boy but he had already fallen head over heels for Serena.

Serena and Tom approached the high school. She saw Molly and Melvin nearby.

"Serena, Tom, over here!" Molly called, waving them over.

"Hi guys!" Serena said, waving back. She and Tom walked over to talk to them.

"Can you believe summer's over?" Molly asked. "Went by too quickly, don't you think?"

"I know," Serena agreed with a nod.

"I'm glad school's started," Melvin said, adjusting his glasses. "I've been looking forward to taking my new science class!"

The two girls shook their heads at him. Melvin looked at Tom.

"How about you, Tom?" he asked. "Are you excited for your first day?"

"Yeah," Tom answered half truthfully. He did want to learn more about Japanese studies but he didn't like the idea of being surrounded by Muggles.

"You'd better keep him on a short leash, Serena," Molly teased, nudging Serena and pointing at Tom.

"What're you talking about, Moll?" Serena asked.

"Once all the girls see Tom," Molly said, "they'll try to take him away from ya!"

"What?" Serena said, laughing. "Oh, no, you don't understand. Tom's not my boyfriend!"

"Wait, you're not going out?" Molly asked, looking at Tom and Serena in surprise. Serena was chuckling and Tom looked slightly nervous. He coughed into his fist and looked around. A couple of girls stopped at the sight at him.

"Hey, who's that guy?"

"He must be a new student."

"Wow, he's gorgeous!"

Tom cleared his throat again and looked at the ground. Serena tried to explain to Molly.

"No way," said Molly, "I always thought you two were together. Back at the beach and all the times when we hung out."

"But Molly, don't you know about Darien?"

"Yeah, he's in America, right?" Molly asked.

"Right, but that doesn't mean we broke up," said Serena.

"You're still together?"

Serena nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Molly said, blushing and shaking her head. "It's just that…you and Tom…looked so cute together, you know." She looked at Tom and grinned. "Well, it's okay, Tom, I'm sure there are a lot of girls here that will love to go out with you!"

"Brilliant," Tom mumbled unenthusiastically. "Shall we go in then?"

"Oh, right," said Serena and she followed him to class.

Just as Serena suspected, all the girls were falling for the tall, dark and handsome Englishman. They were squealing as the teacher introduced him to the class. It made Tom's skin crawl. It was going to be just like at Hogwarts. All the girls trying to impress him, fighting to win his affections.

"You may sit anywhere with a vacant seat," the teacher told Tom.

"Thanks," said Tom and the girls went in a battle for where he should sit. One girl pushed the boy out of his seat that was next to hers and banged on it.

"Tom, you can sit here!" she cried.

"Hey!" shouted the boy that was pushed out of his seat.

"Sit here, Tom!"

"No, no, here! I've been to England once!"

But Tom did not go sit by the shouting girls. The seat behind Serena was empty, thank Merlin. Tom walked past her, gave her his best smile, put his hand on her arm and sat down. All the girls moaned in defeat. Serena twisted in her seat to smile back at Tom. She felt somewhat glad that Tom chose to sit near her. Serena's eyes went the empty seats. The girls were scowling at her. Lita however was giving her the thumbs up. Serena grinned and waved. Then she noticed that Mina wasn't in the room.

"Where's Mina?" Serena mouthed.

"England still," Lita mouthed back.

"What?" Serena asked.

Tom looked confused and turned to see who Serena was talking too.

"Miss Tsukino, could you please face the front?" the teacher demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Serena chuckled, turning back and chuckling.

Serena sighed. Where was Mina? Why hasn't she returned for school?

* * *

Mina was certainly still in England. She thought that protecting the Wizarding World from Voldemort was more important than her studies.

"Mina, you are a Squib," Dedalus told his granddaughter. "I can't let you into Hogwarts. Besides, Mr. Ollivander has been captured earlier this summer and I don't think I can supply you with a wand."

"I don't need to go there as a student," Mina insisted, stepping toward her grandfather, "I can stay in Hogsmeade. You can get me a job there somewhere."

"You want to work in Hogsmeade?" Dedalus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mina nodded. "Yes, grandfather. I want to give Harry more protection. Hogwarts starts in two more days."

Dedalus sat down and cupped his chin in thought. "Maybe I could get you a job. I'd rather not have yu be a barmaid at the Leaky Cauldron. Too many shifty folk go in there."

"Oh, Granddad, I can take care of myself," Mina said with a slight grin, folding her arms.

"Yes, I know you can, my dear," he said, "but the students don't go there often. It's more for grown up wizards. There is the Three Broomsticks and place is more student friendly. I went to school with Ambrosius Flume, the owner of Honeydukes. Students go there a lot. Madam Puddifoots teashop…but it's too small and it's just a place for couples."

"A cute little teashop?" Mina asked, hearts appearing in her eyes. "How romantic!" That sounded a great place to work. She could imagine herself just sitting at the counter watching all the couples whisper sweet nothings to each other.

"But you want a place where the students spend more time," Dedalus told her, "and not just students, but the Order too."

This brought Mina out of her trance. "Huh, the Order?"

"Yes, there are a few Order members staying in Hogsmeade to give the school more protection," Dedalus explained, "Tonks, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage…I'll tell them that you are there to help."

"Okay," said Mina, "and they can pass information to me and I can tell them things when there's something wrong?"

"Exactly," Dedalus said, "you may find things that they won't."

"So where should I work?"

"Most logical place would be Three Broomsticks," Dedalus replied. "I'll send an owl to Dumbledore right away and see if we can work something out."

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed, jumping up for joy. "I'll go pack!"

* * *

Mina was able to get the job at Three Broomsticks the next day. Madame Rosmerta was a nice and pretty middle-aged woman and she taught Mina all about mixing drinks, until Mina decided to goof off a bit. Mina practiced trying to make drink mixing fun by putting a headband and flipping the bottles over her head. When she tossed a bottle of mead in the air, it didn't come down.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Madame Rosmerta demanded, wand out stretched to keep the bottle from dropping.

"Oh, er," Mina said with a big wide grin. "Just seeing if I could catch the bottles if I threw them…"

"Please don't show off," Madame Rosmerta chided.

"Oh, yes ma'am," she said sheepishly, "sorry. I'll be more careful."

"Kindly wipe down the tables, please," Madame Rosmerta told her.

Mina took a wet cloth and went to the tables to wash them. A group of Aurors walked in. Mina looked up and smiled. "Hi, welcome to The Three Broomsticks!"

A tough-looking wizard with wiry grey hair nodded. "You'd be Dedalus Diggles' granddaughter?"

"Yup, that's me," Mina replied.

"Dumbledore sent us to talk to you," said the woman with mousy brown hair. "I'm Tonks."

The three other Aurors went on introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet ya," said Mina, "what can I get you guys?"

"Butterbeer will be fine," another wizard named Savage said, handing her money.

"I'll be right back," Mina said and she approached the counter. "Four butterbeers, Madame Rosmerta. Shall I help?"

Madame Rosmerta nodded as Mina dropped the money in her hand. "Get me the mugs."

"Right."

As Mina grabbed four mugs from a cupboard, Rosmerta picked up a two liter bottle of butter beer. She poured the tasty liquid into each of the mugs and put them on a tray.

"Do be careful," Rosmerta said.

"The Aurors, they want to talk to me. Is it all right if I take a little break?"

"Yes, that's fine," said Rosmerta, "it's dying down."

Rosmerta poured another mug of butterbeer for Mina, who thanked her and took the drinks to the Aurors. Mina walked very slowly, careful not to spill anything. She put the tray down and the Aurors reached for a mug.

"Madame Rosmerta gave me permission to take a little break," Mina said, joining the four Aurors.

"How do you like your first day?" a tall Auror named Proudfoot inquired.

"Fine," Mina answered.

"Mina, your grandfather asked us to go over a few things with you," Tonks said, "in case something happens."

"Okay."

"We'll be patrolling the school grounds and Hogsmeade once term starts," Dawlish explained, "during Hogsmeade weekends when the students come you need to keep an eye out for anything in particular."

"These are the places where we are staying," said Proudfoot, handing Mina a piece of parchment. "Come get us if you find anything wrong."

"Thanks," Mina said, "how often will you stop by?"

"Twice a week at least," Tonks answered, "or whenever we feel that we have news for you."

"All right, sounds good," Mina said and she took a swig of her butterbeer. "I look forward to seeing you guys again."

"How did you talk your grandfather into working under cover here anyway?" Savage asked. "Doesn't he know the dangers you'd be facing?"

If Savage expected Mina to choke on her butterbeer, she didn't. Mina drained her mug, set it down and wiped her mouth.

"He does," she said, "and I do too. But it doesn't matter. I'm not afraid of danger. I've been in danger many times and I know what to do."

"You're not a witch though," Dawlish told her.

"Just because I'm not a witch doesn't mean I'm defenseless," Mina told the Aurors. "I want to help the Order anyway I can."

"All right then," said Dawlish, "we'll do our best to back you up when you need it."

"Thanks," Mina smiled, "now if you guys are done, I ought to get back to work. It was great to meet all of you."

Mina stood up with her mug in hand and went to clean dishes. The Aurors did not know that they had Sailor V on their side. Mina was going to do her best to keep Harry, Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts safe. She had to.

* * *

Tom's first day was just as it expected. All the girls wanted to sit with him at lunch. They followed him everywhere he went. Was every day going to be like this? He kept thinking of all the time she shared with Serena. The talks they had when he was still in the Recluse Journal, and when she let him out. Going to the beach, the museum, the amusement parks. Tom forgot how great it was to live again. There were some things he did this summer that he never hoped to do.

Tom was thinking about what Sammy told to him. Sammy actually said that Tom ought to steal Serena from Darien. Tom started to like the kid even more because of this. Molly thought that Tom and Serena was an item. If only they were and those girls wouldn't be following him around.

Tom and Serena met up after school to walk back home together. Serena was complaining about the homework load.

"And school has only just started too," she fumed, "well, enough about that….how was your first day? What did you think about Juuban High?"

"It's brilliant," Tom murmured, "looks like a great school."

"I'm glad you think so," Serena said, "everyone seems to like you too. Especially the girls."

"Yeah," said Tom.

Tom pulled his school bag over his shoulder and tried not to think about school and all those silly girls following him around. Every now and then, he'd take a glance at Serena and he'd get that crazy urge to kiss her. Tom usually planned things. He never did them on spur of the moment. He wasn't very spontaneous. So many things about him were changing and he didn't know how to handle it. He felt like he was going to explode.

The two walked on down the side walk. Tom stopped suddenly and took Serena by the hand.

"Huh? Tom, why'd you stop?"

Tom dropped his bag, pulled Serena to him and he pressed his mouth against hers. Serena was stunned. She didn't see that coming. She wasn't sure whether to back away, slap Tom or just melt in his embrace. The feelings consumed Tom more as he kissed Serena. His arms tightened around her and he blocked out all reality. All that existed were the two of them. Tom felt like he could do anything. It was the best feeling he ever felt. Why, oh why did he never think of love before? Why didn't he allow his heart to have something so special? His lips never got to taste those of a girl. He never allowed himself to hold hands with a girl, to hold her in his arms. Fifty years were wasted on the search for power. Right now, this was all Tom wanted, was just to love Serena and have her love him back.

Then finally, Tom's chest felt like it was about to burst and he slowly pulled his mouth from Serena's. He smiled when he saw the shocked expression her face. Her mouth was still wide open. Her body was rather limp. Her mouth opened a little more and then it closed, as if she were trying to say something. Tom slid his finger down her cheek and he gave her a small peck on the lips. This was great. Just the reaction he was expecting from Serena. He wanted to make her feel breathless, because that was the way he felt whenever he was around her.

Tom picked up his school bag and continued walking on, this time, whistling. Tom whistled a little off-key since he had never whistled before. It was strange. He didn't have a reason to whistle. Now he did.

It took Serena a moment to come back to reality and she ran to catch up with Tom. She didn't' say anything about the kiss until they reached her street.

"Tom," she said, still a little breathlessly. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me," he answered, "and I really like you."

"But Tom…I've got a boyfriend," she said.

"I know, Serena," Tom said, "but that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

Tom didn't want to hear about Darien. He wasn't going to let him ruin the nice moment he just had with Serena.

"Come on," he said, hitching up his bag. "Let's just get home, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

They walked home in silence. Tom wasn't sure if kissing Serena was a good idea, but it sure as hell felt good. When they got home, Serena went up to her room, sat down on her bed and put her fingers to her lips.

Tom Riddle had just kissed her. Serena wasn't sure how to feel. She still loved Darien and yet Tom was a little refreshing for her. She did like him in return but not the way she felt about Darien. But she should feel lucky because she was the first girl Tom had ever kissed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. You've Had Mail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

Mere Memory 7

You've Had Mail

Tom took every letter Darien sent Serena and hid them. He couldn't allow Serena to get all weepy and lovey-dovey over the stupid Muggle's letters. He did everything in his power to get Serena's mind off of Darien. Darien was not good enough for Serena. Tom was the perfect man. He could make her happy. He could be her everything. No one dared mess with Tom Riddle. Tom continued to make passes at Serena. He made her tea every day, helped her with her homework, drag her off to go with walks and he would only listen and talk to her. When the teacher wasn't looking, they passed notes to each other. Serena couldn't believe what she was doing. Why was she allowing Tom to treat her this way? Why was she allowing herself to like it? Tom was being as sweet as Darien—even sweeter than Darien sometimes. She knew what Tom was doing. He was trying to replace Darien, and Serena was letting him. Why? Was she falling out of love with Darien, and in love with Tom? No, that was silly. Tom just liked Serena and this was a way of showing his gratitude. She had freed him, saved his life and she let him stay at her home. Perhaps Serena just missed a man's touch so much that it was easy to let Tom be so sweet on her. She really shouldn't, but she just couldn't help herself. She didn't want to hurt Tom. It seemed as though he had never had a chance to love someone before. Serena felt sorry for him. Again, just like before, she wished she wasn't the Moon Princess but just a normal girl. Her destiny was already laid out for her. Even if she loved Tom, she couldn't be with him.

When Serena and Tom returned home from school one day, they found Sammy peaking underneath the couches. The whole living room had been turned upside down.

"Sammy, what're you doing?" Serena asked her brother.

"Looking for Mr. Slither," Sammy muttered.

"Who's Mr. Slither?"

"Our class snake," Sammy grunted, getting up from his knees. "It's my turn to watch him but I've already lost him!"

"Snake?" Serena gasped, jumping on top of a chair. "Sammy, Mom's not going to like this!"

"Don't worry, Sammy," Tom said, "I'll help you look for him."

"Really?" Sammy asked Tom hopefully.

Tom grinned. "Really. How long has Mr. Slither been missing?"

"Just a couple minutes," Sammy said, "I brought him home in a box and I set it down on the table there." He pointed the table and on the floor next to one of the table legs was an upturned box. "It must've fallen off the table and the lid came off."

Tom picked up the cardboard box, glanced inside and then scanned the room. "Hmm…I'll go check upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Sammy mumbled, "Can a snake actually go up the stairs?"

"Sure it can," Tom nearly snapped. "You'd be surprised what snakes can do."

"Oh, I hope it's not in my room!" Serena cried, dancing on her chair.

Tom went up the stairs while Sammy continued his search for Mr. Slither in the living room. Tom opened his mouth to call the snake but instead of saying, "Here, Mr. Slither…" his voice came out in a low hiss. Any Parselmouth knew a snake would come faster if you called to it in its own language. Most often, the snake would find you before you found it.

"_You can come out now," _Tom hissed in Parseltongue.

"_I knew there was a Parselmouth living in this house," _said a hissing voice. Tom followed the voice into his room just as a brilliant red Japanese Forest Rat snake slid off his bed. Tom grinned, bent down and stretched his hand out. The snake slithered up to him and coiled itself around his arm. Tom stroked the snake for a moment and while he conversed with the snake in parseltongue. Tom was so happy he was able to exercise _some _of his abilities. He may not be able to conjure any spells but he could still speak the language of snakes. Tom told the snake who he was how he got here and he told him about the family that lived in the house. Then Tom got an idea. He could use Mr. Slither to get closer to Serena.

"_I'm in love with the daughter of this house, Serena. I want you to help me get closer to her. _

"_What will you have me do?'_

"_Scare her," _Tom answered, "_go into her room a couple of times, hiss at her, and I will come to her rescue. Just don't hurt her. I'll teach her to like you."_

"_Very well," _said the snake.

"_I had better bring you downstairs before…"_

"Tom…are you talking to Mr. Slither?"

Tom gasped and whirled around to come face to face with Sammy. Sammy heard him speaking in Parseltongue. What if Sammy told Serena that Tom could speak to snakes? What would Serena think of him?

"Sammy, look," Tom began, trying to think of an explanation.

Sammy however didn't look upset. He looked absolutely pleased. "Wow, you know how to talk like a snake. That's cool!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, so that's how you knew how to find Mr. Slither, huh?" Sammy asked.

Tom nodded. "It's just a gift I have."

"I wish I could speak to snakes," Sammy said, "did Mr. Slither tell you why he was up here?"

"He was in my room," Tom answered, glancing at Mr. Slither, "by the window. Snakes like the warmth."

"You think you can come to my class and show everyone that you can speak to snakes?" Sammy asked.

Tom smiled. "Sorry, Sammy, I can't. It's bet that no one knows about it."

"Oh, okay," Sammy groaned.

"Don't tell Serena about this, all right?" Tom questioned. "This can be our little secret."

This news seemed to make Sammy feel better. He grinned. "Hey, no problem. I can keep a secret, better than Serena."

"Good," Tom said.

Mr. Slither looked at Tom and hissed.

"What'd he say?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"He said he's hungry," Tom replied, going down the stairs. "Let's go feed him."

"Right."

The two boys came down the stairs to find Serena still standing on the chair. She shrieked and fell off the chair when she saw the snake.

"It's all right, Serena," Tom said softly, "he isn't poisonous."

Mr. Slither hissed at Serena. Sammy laughed.

"See, he said 'hello!'" Sammy said and he winked at Tom.

"Come on Sammy," said Tom, "let's give this fellah something to eat."

--

Sammy and Tom were talking all about snakes and they watched Mr. Slither hunt for food, they moved him to places they thought he would like to sleep in. Sammy even asked Tom to try to teach him how to snakes. Tom didn't know how to teach someone parseltongue so the best he could do was just interpret (sometimes falsely) what Mr. Slither was saying. Tom let Mr. Slither explore the house, or rather, slither into Serena's room while Sammy and Tom were playing video games. It was strange but Tom was gaining a liking to the boy. He almost thought of Sammy as his own little brother.

"I've have a test in history tomorrow," Sammy groaned as he and Tom passed the fifth level of _Robots on the Move._ "Oh man, I hate history."

"What's the test about?" Tom questioned.

"The forties and World War II," Sammy answered.

"Hey, I know a lot the forties," Tom stated, "I can help you."

"You don't have to," Sammy said.

"I don't mind," Tom stated, and it was true. Tom couldn't believe this change in him. What was going on? He starts to fall in love with a girl and he's offering to help her little brother with his homework. Perhaps, he thought, hanging out with Sammy would bring Tom closer to Serena. Tom grinned, believing that Darien never hung out with Serena's brother or helped him with his homework. Before Tom knew it, he was telling Sammy all about the forties he could remember, the war, the songs that played on the radio, the people that died. Tom was amazed with all the muggle information he still knew. Sammy stopped playing and looked at Tom.

"Wow, you talk about the forties as if you used to live in that time!" he exclaimed.

Tom grinned and ran his hand through his black hair. "Well, my grandfather—you see, was in the war. He told me a lot about it."

"Wow, that's cool!"

"Yeah, it is."

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"That's Serena!" Sammy gasped.

Tom and Sammy jumped to their feet and ran up the stairs to Serena's room. Serena was in her pajamas leaning back against her dresser, shaking and pale.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Sammy asked his sister.

Unable to speak, Serena pointed a trembling finger at her bed. The two boys looked at Serena's bed to find Mr. Slither coiled up on it, looking around and hissing softly. Sammy started chuckling and Tom nudged him.

"It isn't funny, Sammy," he scolded. Tom approached the bed, picked up Mr. Slither and handed him to Sammy.

"Put Mr. Slither in his box," Tom said.

"Got it," Sammy stated, trying to control his laughter. The snake was also laughing and hissing.

"_You should've seen the girl's face…"_

Tom walked up to Serena and put his arms around her. "It's all right, Serena. The snake isn't poisonous."

"I know, but he just scared me," Serena said, shivering against Tom. "Did Sammy tell you how long he has to watch over Mr. Slither?"

"Just for this week," Tom answered.

"Too bad he's watching a snake instead of a guinea pig."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Tom said, "Sammy should remember to keep better care of Mr. Slither. You know, it is an interesting species. I've never seen one before. If you ever want to learn how to hold it, I can show you."

"I think I'll pass," Serena said with a wry smile, stepping away from Tom. Tom noticed a letter on Serena's desk. It was to Darien. Halfway through the letter Tom saw a long line that went right off the page onto her desk. Serena must've noticed the snake at this point.

"Writing to Darien?" Tom asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yes," Serena said, picking up the letter. "I haven't been getting any replies from him."

"Does that worry you?" Tom questioned.

"A little," Serena said, "but he must be really busy. He'll write soon."

"Yeah," Tom murmured, "well, Sammy asked me to help him prepare for a test tomorrow."

"Oh that's so nice of you," Serena said with a smile.

Tom shrugged. "Well, it's on World War II and my grandfather served in it. I thought I could help him a little. I'll see you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tom," Serena said.

Tom walked out of Serena's bedroom and clenched his fist. Serena was writing to that muggle again. He had to find a way to hide her letters to Darien as well. He had to do everything in is power to break those two apart.

--

The whole week Sammy watched Mr. Slither there was an incident where Mr. Slither scared Serena at least once a day. Serena made sure her bed was snake-less before climbing in each night. She found him in her dresser drawers, in a cupboard, on the couch where she was about to sit or lay her stuff. She was happy to see that snake go—including Mrs. Tsukino. She kept yelling at Sammy every time she found it out of its box. Right after dinner, the phone rang and Sammy picked it up, hoping it to be one of his best friends.

"Hello…oh yeah, she's here."

"Serena—it's your _boyfriend!" _he teased.

"Darien!" Serena gasped, dropping the dish she was about to give to Tom to dry. Tom groaned. He was in the middle of a great conversation when the phone rang. Serena bounded to the phone.

"Thirty minute limit, Serena," her father told her warily.

"Yes, Dad," she muttered before she took the phone from Sammy, who was making kissy faces at his sister. She pushed Sammy away, who went off upstairs. Tom remained to do the dishes in the silence so he could hear every word Serena was saying.

"I've been writing you almost every day," she said, "you've been getting my letters, right? You have? Good. I haven't been getting yours. You must be busy….what? You did write me?"

Serena's face looked confused as listened to Darien's explanation. "Oh don't be silly, he wouldn't do that! Maybe they just got lost in the mail."

Tom turned around while he was drying a plate, grinning to himself. Darien must've suspected Tom was tampering with Darien's letters. Serena was right—the guy was smart—but Tom was smarter. Tom expected Serena to start yelling at Darien but she wasn't. She was still all smiles and laughter. Why wouldn't Serena get angry and dump the Muggle already?

Serena's face suddenly lit up. "Email? What a great idea! Yes, I've got your email address. So silly, why haven't I thought of that before. Uh-huh…oh…I've got to go now, Darien. Good luck in your studies. I love you."

Tom cringed and nearly broke the glass he was drying. Why did Serena waste those special three words on Darien? Tom was better. Tom was the one she should love. She sould say those words only to Tom. Serena hung up and went back to the sink to continue helping Tom with the dishes.

"So, how's Darien?" Tom queried.

"He's doing great," Serena said, "he really has been writing me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he said he wrote twice a week," Serena sad as she grabbed a dish. "You know what? He actually suspected that you were hiding all his letters!"

"I wouldn't do such thing," Tom muttered, doing his best to look upset. "He's wrong! Why on Earth would I do that?"

"That's what I told him," Serena aid with a slight grin. "He really isn't happy that you're staying here."

"I guess I could understand," Tom said, "he's never met me and he's all the way in another country. He would be a bit upset. Well, what was that you said about…email?"

"Oh, of course!" Serena gasped, "I don't think I told you about email, have I? You can send letters using the internet. It is pretty cool."

"Interesting," Tom said, "how does that work?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Serena admitted, passing another glass to Tom, "but you go online, log into a email service and you can receive mail or write mail. The moment you click the 'send' button, it goes right to the person's mailbox. You don't have to wait for weeks for them to get the letter like with regular mail. And the best part about it, you use a password to get in so you don't have to worry about little brothers reading your mail."

"Password…ouch!"

"Tom!"

Tom had accidentally slit his palm while drying a knife. He dropped the knife onto the ground and grasped his palm. Serena grabbed his hand to look at the cut.

"Oh Tom, are you all right?"

"It's not deep," Tom winced.

"Oh where's the first aid kit," Serena wondered out loud. "Mom, do we have first aid in the kitchen? Tom cut himself!"

"I'm all right!" Tom insisted.

"Go clean it upstairs," Mrs. Tsukino said and Serena pulled on Tom's wrist up to the bathroom and Tom told her over and over that he was fine.

"Serena, I'm fine."

"Oh I hope you don't have to get stitches," Serena said as she shoved Tom's hand under the warm running water. She grabbed the soap and began lathering his hand up. "Where's the rubbing alcohol? Do we have any peroxide?"

Serena opened up the medicine cabinet and franticly searched for something to put on Tom's wound. A bottle of asprin and a toothbrush fell onto the sink.

"Serena, be careful," Tom said.

"Here, this will sting," Serena said, opening a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She poured it over Tom's cut. He winced as the cleaning solution began killing the germs and stinging his wound. Serena grabbed some gauze and some ointment. She squeezed the white ointment onto the cut and put the gauze onto Tom's palm.

"Hold it tight," Serena said as she looked fore some tape to secure the gauze.

"Okay," Tom said, applying pressure to his cut, "I'm all right though, really."

"You don't want it to get infected," Serena told him, finding the binding tape. "Here." She wrapped the tape around his wound as Tom kept the gauze in place.

"We'll have to keep it clean," Serena explained, "tomorrow you can see the school nurse, just incase you'll have to go to the doctor and get stitches."

"I don't need stitches," Tom stated, "really, Serena, I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Serena said, taking hold of Tom's hand and kissing it. "There, that should make it heal faster."

Tom looked down at Serena in amazement. She had just kissed his hand. How could she not expect him to fall in love with her, the way she was being so nice to him? Tom had never met someone like Serena.

"I love you, Serena," Tom breathed before he could stop himself.

"Tom," Serena gasped, glancing from his hand to his eyes. "Please, please don't say that."

"But I mean it," Tom insisted, "I'm in love with you. I never felt this way about anyone. You've always been so kind to me."

Serena put her hand up to her lip as her mind was racing with thoughts. Her heart was beating really fast. Tom put his hand on her shoulder.

"You do love me back, don't you?"

"Tom, you…do mean a lot to me but," she mumbled, "I'm just not certain about my feelings. I'm in love with Darien. I need…some time…"

"Yeah, all right," Tom whispered, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Tom."

"Could you finish doing the dishes?" Tom asked, "I shouldn't get the gauze wet, you know."

Before Serena could reply, Tom went to his bedroom and shut the door. He leaned against the door and looked at his bandaged hand. A surge of anger, jealousy and disappointment went through Tom's whole body as he curled his hand into a fist and hit the door.

"Damn you, Darien," he swore, "I'm not letting you take Serena away from me. No one gets in the way of the Heir of Slytherin!"

--  
Somehow, Tom's wound healed overnight. Serena was shocked but pleased.

"Well at least we know that you don't need stitches," she said happily as they left for school.

"Yeah," Tom mumbled, "pretty amazing."

"I emailed Darien last night," Serena said, "I'm so glad we've decided to use email. I think I'll write him in the computer lab too."

Tom tightened his hand over his bag. "That's great, Serena. You should show me how that email stuff works."

"Oh, sure!" Serena said, "not a problem!"

During lunch time, Serena and Tom went to the computer lab. Serena helped Tom set up his own email account and password. While Tom was looking at all email had to offer, two girls approached them. It was Lita and Ami.

"There you are, Serena!" Lita said, "Hey Tom!"

"Hello," Tom muttered.

"I didn't expect you to come to the computer lab," Ami stated. "Homework?"

"Actually, I'm helping Tom set an email account," Serena answered.

"Really?" Ami asked Tom.

"Yes," Tom said, "I never had one before."

"Serena, we've got to borrow you for a second," Lita said, "I hope you don't' mind, Tom." She added to Tom with a wink.

"Not at all," Tom said.

"I'll be right back," Serena said and she walked with her friends to another part of the computer lab. Tom turned to the computer. He had to think of some way to keep Serena's emails getting to Darien, and Darien's emails from getting to Serena. He knew nothing about hacking into peoples email accounts. If only he had a wand. He could just destroy the computer or something.

"You are looking really cozy with Tom there," Lita said teasingly. "You should be careful."

"Oh we're just good friends," Serena insisted, "so what's up?"

"Scout meeting at Raye's temple," Ami announced, "right after school. We have to talk about that book we found, remember?"

Serena groaned and put her hand to her head. "I already told her—I lost it. I don't know where it is."

"Somehow, I thought you would," Lita said, "but we haven't had a scout meeting in a long while."

"Okay," Serena said, "I'll be there."

--

"What do you mean you have a guy staying at your house?" Raye demanded the moment Lita told Raye the news.

"Lita…" Serena grunted.

Lita chuckled and held her hands up in a form of surrender. "Hey, I was only telling her how cute Tom was."

"Look, it's nothing," Serena said, "he's just a foreign exchange student."

"Darien will freak when he finds out!" Raye exclaimed.

"He already does know," Serena said folding her arms. "So there. Toms' really smart. He helps me with my homework. I've been getting better grades ever since he's been staying at my house."

"Well, good," Ami said.

"Anyway, can't we just get down to business?" Serena asked wearily. "I've got homework, and I wanted to check my email."

"All right, fine," Raye said, "have you found that book yet?"

"No," Serena said and Raye groaned.

"Serena!"

"I'm sorry!" Serena cried. "I told you, I think Sammy had taken it. I haven't seen it around and I'm not going through my brother's stuff. He had to watch his class snake for a week! Who knows what else he's got in his backpack."

"Fine," Raye murmured, "I just hope that whatever that book was doesn't turn into a monster or something. Now why hasn't Mina come back from England? Has anyone heard from her?"

"Yeah," Lita said, "she's going to school in England and she's got a job."

"Is she going to be living there permanently?" Ami asked.

"I don't' think so," Lita said, "She says she's doing something for her grandfather. I guess whenever she's done helping her grandfather she'll come back."

"Something just doesn't feel right though," Raye said, "I've been looking at the sacred flame. Something's going to happen. Something bad. I don't know what exactly but I think we've got to be extra careful. That woman is still out there and I've got a feeling she'll come looking for us."

"Right," the girls agreed.

--

When Serena returned home, she went to check her email. Unfortunately, the computer was down.

"Hey, what's wrong with the computer?" she asked her Dad.

"I don't know," Mr. Tsukino said, "I was trying to some business on the internet and it just stopped working. Must be the server."

"The internet's not working?" Serena asked fretfully. "I wanted to check my email!"

"I'll get it fixed, Serena, relax," Mr. Tsukino insisted.

Serena frowned and went up to her room. She hasn't been getting Darien's letters and now her computer isn't working. It was almost as if someone or something was trying to keep her and Darien apart.

As Serena sat on her bed, feeling sorry for herself, Tom entered her room with two cups of tea.

"I brought you some tea, Serena," he said, "I'm glad you're home."

"Oh, thanks," Serena murmured, taking her tea.

"Where'd you go?"

"Oh, I had a meeting with my friends," Serena answered, "the other scouts. They're wondering about the book."

"You haven't told them yet?" Tom questioned, sitting next to her.

"They'll go nuts if they knew about your story," Serena said, "They'll tell me I shouldn't have set you free or something."

"You're going to tell them soon, aren't you?" Tom asked. "You shouldn't keep secrets from them. Maybe they'll understand."

"Maybe, maybe not," Serena groaned, rubbing your head. "Hey, were you able to get on the computer when you came home by any chance?"

"No, why?" Tom asked as he brought the teacup to his lips.

"The computer's down."

"That's funny," Tom said.

"I'm really upset," Serena groaned, "I wanted to check my email."

"Maybe its got a virus or something," Tom said a shrug.

"Oh I hope not," Serena said.

"I'm sure the computer will work fine tomorrow," Tom insisted.

"Hopefully."

Tom took another swig of his tea. "Well, goodnight, Serena."

"Goodnight."

As Tom left for his room, he was grinning ear to ear. He had somehow magically tempered with the computer. Tom got on the computer to do some research and try to hack into Serena's account. He got so angry at Darien for screwing up Serena's life, so scared that Serena might be taken away from him that the whole computer just shut down all by itself. He didn't need a wand do magic. He still had his emotions. He did wand-less magic before and he can do it again. He'd do whatever it took to keep Darien and Serena apart.

--

TO BE CONTINUED

--

Sorry for the late update! By the way, I'm writing other HP/SM fics set in Harry's 6th year. To keep this story unique, it won't be like HBP much at all. Slughorn won't be teaching, Dumbledore is not looking for the horcruxes (they don't' even exist) and of course, as you already know, Karkaroff is alive. So Voldemort is in a way, still kind of mortal. As the challenge said, Voldemort wants to absorb Tom so Voldemort could become younger and stronger and it would kind of defeat the purpose of having horcruxes if he did that. However, there will be some references to horcruxes/souls in a way. The only likeness to HBP though is that Draco is trying to kill Dumbledore.


	8. The New Barmaid

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

**Mere Memory 8**

**The New Barmaid**

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and Mina wanted to make sure the pub was perfect. She was excited to see some people her age, especially boys. She got up before Madame Rosmerta and put on her working outfit: a black apron with three broomsticks on the chest, a yellow short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. After applying some makeup and fastening her ribbon, Mina left her room and went down to the bar.

"Tables wiped, check," Mina murmured as she walked around the dining area, "butterbeer, check, gillywater—I don't know why anybody drinks it—but check." She went over to the bar to look at the drinks. "Firewhisky, check…what the? Firewhisky? What's this doing here?"

She chuckled and stuck the firewhisky underneath the bar. "I don't think we'll need this. All right, mulled mead—check…Red currant rum—check."

Seeing that there were plenty of drinks, Mina checked to see that the bathrooms were clean and well stocked. Madame Rosmerta finally came down around ten o'clock and Mina saw her stick a Galleon into her pocket. Mina noticed every so often Madame would stop talking abruptly and take a Galleon out her pocket and look at it. Mina had asked Madame Rosmerta if it were some kind of lucky Galleon and Rosmerta never gave a clear answer. "Good morning, Madame Rosmerta," Mina stated.

"Good morning," Rosmerta said.

"Everything's ready to go," Mina said.

"Very good," Rosmerta said, "it will get busy rather fast when the children get here."

The door swung open and Mina gasped. She turned around and smiled. "Hello and welcome to The Three Broomsticks. Shall I show you to your table?"

A group of students stopped dead. "Hey, since when did three broomsticks get a new barmaid?"

"Right this way, please," Mina said and she led a group of fifth year Hufflepuffs a table. "What can I get you all?"

"Butterbeer will be fine," said one of the boys. "How long have you been working here? We've never seen you before?"

"Oh, about a month ago," Mina answered, "all right, five butterbeers…I'll be right back."

As Mina went to the kitchen to get the butterbeers, she saw Madame Rosmerta will a small parcel.

"What's that?" Mina inquired.

"Oh, just a present for a friend," Rosmerta answered coolly. "I shouldn't be long."

With the package in hand, Rosmerta entered the girls' restroom. Mina watched her enter the bathroom curiously, shrugged and went back to work. The word of The Three Broomsticks' new barmaid traveled fast and the pub became packed right quick. At first Mina was happy to see all the new faces and she chatted with some of the students. However, with all the people, she was swamped with work to do and Madame Rosmerta had not returned from giving her present to a friend. Did Rosmerta expect Mina to hold down the fort for the whole day? Where was she?

"He was nicking Sirius' stuff!" shouted Harry Potter as he and his friends entered the pub.

Recognizing his voice, Mina turned abruptly to look at Harry. _It's him! _She thought. Mina quickly took some empty butterbeer bottles, shoved them onto the pockets of her apron, wiped the table clean and called out to her new customers.

"Welcome, welcome! This table is ready."

At the site of the beautiful girl, Harry forgot what he was shouting about. He looked at Mina with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks," Hermione said, leading Harry to the vacant table. Harry fell into his seat, unable to take his eyes off Mina.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he mumbled.

"Don't think so," Mina said.

"Who're you?" Ron asked.

"My name's Mina," Mina answered, "what can I get you guys?"

"Three butterbeers," Hermione answered.

"Right," Mina said, "three butterbeers coming up!"

Harry watched Mina scamper off to get the drinks. "That girl looks familiar."

"She didn't seem to know you," Ron said, "she doesn't go to Hogwarts."

"But I'm sure I saw her sometime," Harry murmured.

Mina returned with their butterbeers. She wanted to chat with them about Hogwarts but was called by another table.

"Hey, sweetheart, can I get another butterbeer?" asked a flirtatious seventh year.

"Just a moment!" Mina cried.

"Can I get a firewhisky?" asked another boy.

"I can't serve you firewhisky!" Mina exclaimed.

"Hey, how about some red Currant rum? Do you have any black currant by chance?"

"My table is still sticky!"

"Why did I ask Granddad for this job?" Mina demanded herself as she went to get refills and dampen her cloth. "And where in the heck is Madame Rosmerta? Why did she leave me alone on a Hogwarts Weekend of all days?"

"Hey--"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Mina barked, lifting her head up on the bar to come face to face with her grandfather. "Granddad!"

"Hello, Mina dear," her grandfather said, "busy day, I see."

"Nothing I can't handle," Mina said with a smile. "You want red currant rum, Granddad?"

"That would be splendid," Dedalus said, "thank you."

Mina poured some red currant rum into a glass with ice and a purple umbrella and gave it to her grandfather.

"Love to chat, Granddad," Mina said, "but I've got to get back to work. You sticking around? We can talk later."

"Of course, my dear," Dedalus said, "I'm going to go and grab a seat." He turned and saw Harry Potter. "Why, Harry! Lovely to see you again! I believe you met my granddaughter?" Drink in hand, Dedalus walked over to join Harry and his friends.

"Granddaughter?" Harry choked on his butterbeer.

"The new barmaid is your granddaughter?" Ron inquired as Harry wiped his mouth. Harry looked from Dedalus to Mina. Mina was busy rushing back and forth gathering old glasses and refills.

"Yes," Dedalus answered, "she lives her parents in Japan. She's here visiting me for a while. Mina is a squib and that's why she never came to Hogwarts. So I got her a job here to be close to the school."

"How long is she going to stay with you?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps for the year," Dedalus said, "it was originally supposed to be for just the summer but she wanted to stay here and work."

"What about her muggle school?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the school sends her homework to do," Dedalus said, "so she's taking care of her studies that way."

A group of middle witches called Mina over to their table. "Excuse me, dear; you don't happen to have blackcurrant rum, do you?"

"I don't think so," Mina answered, "but I'll go check."

Mina went back to the kitchen to search for the blackcurrant rum but the closest she seemed to find was only blackcurrant juice. She stood up from the cabinet and turned around just as Madame Rosmerta entered the kitchen.

"Madame Rosmerta, you're back! Do we have any blackcurrant rum?"

"I'm afraid we don't," answered Madame Rosmerta, "use the blackcurrant juice instead."

"Okay, I'll see if they take it," Mina answered, picking up the bottle of juice and three glasses. She went to the witches' table and offered them the juice.

"Oh, I think that will be fine," said one of the witches, "wee bit early to be drinking rum, I say."

As Mina poured each of the ladies a juice and collected the fee, she noticed a girl out of the corner of her eye walking out of the pub with the same parcel that Madame Rosmerta had earlier that morning. Curious, she decided to go after her. She knew something wasn't right.

"Here, help yourselves to refills," Mina said, setting down the bottle and rushing out of the pub. She looked left and right for the girl. "Where'd she go?"

As she walked around looking for the girl and she heard voices.

"Katie, what're you doing with that thing? You didn't have that before."

"Mind your own business!"

Mina saw the parcel in the girl named Katie's hands. Mina wasn't sure whether to interrupt or not. As the girls continued to argue, Mina knew if she walked over by herself and asked to the look at the parcel, Katie wouldn't let her. Mina dashed into an empty alley to transform into Sailor V

"Moon Power Transformation!"

"It's got nothing to do with you, Leanne!" Katie yelled.

"Crescent Beam!"

As Leanne reached for the parcel in Katie's hands a beam of light shot the parcel right out of Katie's hands. Both girls looked at the parcel in surprise.

"Stay away!" Sailor V jumped down by the parcel and picked it up. The wrapping was pulling of and she saw something shiny inside. The Hogwarts students in the street stopped to stare at Sailor V.

"Hey, I need to take that to Professor Dumbledore," Katie said, "give it back!"

"I don't think Professor Dumbledore will be interested," Sailor V said, turning around and leaping into the air. Harry and his friends walked out of the Three Broomsticks just in time to see Sailor V jump onto the rooftop of the Three Broomsticks.

"Whoa," Ron gasped, "did you see that?"

"That was Sailor V!" Harry shouted.

"Sailor who?" Hermione murmured.

"Sailor V," Harry said, "I saw her in the summer. She really did a number on Dudley's gang."

"What's she doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," Harry said.

"You don't think she's stalking you, do you Harry?" Ron asked.

"I think I'm safe with her around."

Sailor V de-transformed to Mina and went to the pub to find her grandfather. It was lucky he came to visit her today. She wouldn't have to use the two way mirror. She had to tell him what she found. She found Dedalus sitting in a corner with his drink. Mina hurried over to him.

"Granddad! We've got a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Dedalus rose to his feet.

Mina put down the box. "I think there's something cursed in here. Someone imperioused a student to take it to Professor Dumbledore."

"Who did?"

"I'm afraid it's Madame Rosmerta," Mina said sadly, "but I think someone has imperioused her too. She has been acting really weird. I saw her with this thing earlier today and she said she was going to give it to her a friend. She was gone for hours and I don't know how that girl got it."

"Mina, I think it's closing time," Dedalus said, "get everyone out here. We need to question Madame Rosmerta and this student."

* * *

Once all the customers left The Three Broomsticks, the Order of the Phoenix questioned Madame Rosmerta and Katie Bell. Rosmerta did not have time to use her Galleon to contact Draco Malfoy and warn him. He told her when he had imperioused her that when someone suspected him that she should warn him so that he could run away. If the Dark Lord found out that he failed at his quest, The Dark Lord would kill him. The interrogation was taking a long time. Mina could not be present while the Order was questioning Madame Rosmerta and Katie Bell. She was upstairs sitting Indian style with her leg shaking impatiently. Artemis was sitting next to her.

"What's going on down there?" she questioned. "Who imperioused Madame Rosmerta and why? What was in that package?"

"Be patient, Mina," Artemis advised.

Finally for what seemed like days, Dedalus came to speak with his granddaughter. Mina jumped up and asked questions so fast she hardly made any sense.

"Well, what happened? What was in that package? Katie said she had to take it to Dumbledore. Who imperioused Madame Rosmerta? Will she be okay? She won't have to go to Azkaban, is she? Am I going to lose my job? I don't want to lose my job!"

"Mina, calm down," Dedalus said firmly. "The package contained a cursed necklace. Touching it causes great pain and even death. Madame Rosmerta has told us who imperioused her. It was…a student in Hogwarts."

"A Hogwarts student?" Mina cried. "Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco," Dedalus explained and Mina's eyes widened. "Yes, I know. I suppose when Lucius did not return and that we are capturing more Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, decided to give mission to the new generation."

"Are you going to put Draco in prison?" Mina inquired.

"He's not of age so we can't put him in prison," Dedalus said, "but the minister has just went to Hogwarts with a couple of Aurors to question Draco Malfoy. He most likely will be expelled."

"What's going to happen to Madame Rosmerta and Katie?"

"They'll be all right. Their curses have been removed. Katie will be able to return to school but Madame Rosmerta is not in much of a condition to be running Three Broomsticks at the moment. She'll be taken to St. Mungos to be treated for being under the Imperious Curse for so long."

"Three Broomsticks will have to be closed down, won't it?" Mina asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Dedalus.

"I still want to stay in Hogsmeade though," Mina said, "there's got to be some way."

Dedalus paused to think. "Hmm, I think I can station myself here along with Dawlish and the others."

"You've got to help me get into Hogwarts," Mina said, "I can get a job there, or, I don't know, you can change me into a cat or something. I've got it! I've got a disguise pen that can change me into whatever I want. Maybe it can disguise me into a cat too!"

"The difficult part would be getting you into Hogwarts," Dedalus said, "you can't wander on grounds pretending to be a stray. Anyone can find you."

"Good point," Mina said, tapping her chin. "You can give me to Harry as a present!"

"How can we be sure that works?" Dedalus asked.

"It's worth a try, Granddad," Mina said, "please."

"Harry's birthday was in July," Dedalus said, "and it is a little early for Christmas. Even if Harry knows me, don't you think it is odd that I just give him a cat?"

Mina began pacing the room. "Let's see. Some of the students were talking about a quidditch match coming up—Slytherin versus Gryffindor. You can give me to Harry as a prize for winning. I've heard how great Harry is, there's no way he can lose!"

"Yes, I've heard too," Dedalus said, "but say Gryffindor loses."

"Give me to him anyway," Mina said, "I could still be a prize for him trying to win."

"And what about me?" Artemis inquired. "Am I supposed to just leave you at Hogwarts by yourself? It's not safe."

"I wasn't expecting to do all this alone, Artemis," Mina said, picking up her cat and looking at her grandfather. "I know, Granddad, you can give Artemis to Dumbledore. That cursed necklace Katie had to take is enough to kill someone, right? Then tat means You-Know-Who is trying to kill Dumbledore to get to Harry! I can keep an eye on Harry while Artemis keeps an eye on Dumbledore."

"Seems like our best option," Artemis said, looking up at Dedalus.

Dedalus sighed. "Very well. I'll let Dumbledore know I'm coming to watch the Quidditch match. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Mina. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Draco knew it was bad news when he was called to Dumbledore's office. When he saw the Minister and the aurors standing there with Dumbledore his heart plummeted to his stomach.

"We have spoken to Rosmerta," Rufus Scrimgeour, the new minister stated. "She told us you imperioused her to do things for you, is that correct?"

Draco swallowed and decided to play dumb. "I—I don't know what you're talking about, Minister. I can't imperious anyone even if I tried."

"Please turn out your pockets, Draco," Dumbledore said.

"What?"

"Turn out your pockets."

Draco reached his hands into his pockets and pulled everything out: his wand, money purse, pocket watch and—a Galleon enchanted with a Protean Charm. Dumbledore took it and pulled out the Galleon the aurors took from Rosmerta. The Galleons matched.

"Rosmerta told us you used Galleons to communicate with each other," Dumbledore said, "this is the same method Dumbledore's Army used."

"I know," said Dumbledore, "I heard that mudblood Granger talking about it."

"Please do not use that offensive word with me," Dumbledore said sternly.

Draco looked away and then at Dumbledore, smirking. "So what are you going to do? Expel me? Put me in Azkaban? You can't do that. I'm not of age."

"We might not be able to put you in prison," said Scrimgeour said, "but we can expel you. That cursed opal necklace was supposed to go to Dumbledore, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Draco answered.

"Why are you trying to kill Professor Dumbledore?" Dawlish interrogated.

"Because it's my mission," Draco said, "The Dark Lord told me to kill Dumbledore or he'll kill me and my family. I've got no choice."

"You think Voldemort really expects you to succeed, Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wouldn't have given me this quest if he didn't think I could do it," Draco said icily.

"He is probably expecting you to die doing it, Draco," said Dumbledore.

"Oh yeah?" Draco demanded.

"I have known Voldemort much longer than you have, Draco," Dumbledore said, "What else are you doing for Voldemort. You might as well tell us now."

Draco didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He groaned and sat down. "Fine, I'll tell you but there's nothing you can do. The Dark Lord will keep trying to kill you."

"I believe he is," Dumbledore said.

Draco explained his mission about Voldemort's plans to kill Dumbledore and about smuggling Death Eaters into the school by using the vanishing closet in the Room of Requirement. Draco talked about the date Voldemort gave him this mission and how succeeding will earn his Dark Mark.

"All Death Eaters have to pass some sort of test to show their loyalty to the Dark Lord," said Draco, showing his bare left arm. "If I really wanted my Dark Mark and become a Death Eater like my father, I was to kill you."

"Well, it seems you won't be receiving your mark after all, Draco," Dumbledore said, "If Voldemort really wants me dead, he'll have to kill me himself rather than making a sixteen year old do his dirty work for him."

Draco growled in his throat. "He didn't make me do anything! I wanted to take the mission! I immediately started working on a plan when the Dark Lord gave me this mission."

"And using a barmaid to imperious a student into taking a cursed necklace was your best mission?" Scrimgeour inquired.

"I'll go ahead and kill you now!" Draco snatched up his wand and aimed it at Dumbledore's chest, his hand shaking slightly. He had the words in his mind but they couldn't form on his tongue. He's never killed anyone before, let alone someone like Dumbledore. Draco hasn't even killed a mouse.

"I do not wish anymore of my students to become killers, Draco," Dumbledore said without flinching. Dawlish and the aurors reached for their wands and Dumbledore told them to stand back.

"Dumbledore," Scrimgeour muttered.

"He's my student—I'll handle it."

"You're not a killer, Draco," said Dumbledore calmly.

"I've go to do it," Draco said, "He'll kill me if I don't."

"Not if he can't find you," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Draco murmured.

"We'll hide you," Dumbledore said, "someplace where Voldemort can't find you."

"What about my mother?" Draco asked. "He'll kill her too!"

"We'll hide your mother as well," Dumbledore said, "it seems your father is either missing or already dead. Whoever he is—I'm sure Voldemort cannot find him."

"You think you can find my father," Draco said, "if he is alive? You can hide us someplace where we can all be together?"

"Yes, Draco," Dumbledore said, "we will certainly try."

"Can you hide us tonight?" Draco inquired.

"Yes."

Draco lowered his wand. "Fine."

* * *

Dumbledore hid Draco and Narcissa at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Narcissa found it very strange to find her old home to be used for such a place. It didn't matter just as long as she and her son were safe. The portrait of her late aunt shouted at her every time she walked by.

"Look at what my son has done to my home! Mudbloods and traitors and scum!"

"At this point, Walburga," Narcissa hissed, "I really don't care."

* * *

Dedalus and Mina came to watch the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Before the match started, Dedalus and Mina visited with Dumbledore to give Artemis to him. Dedalus explained that Artemis was a special cat and Dumbledore will find that Artemis will come in handy at times.

"I appreciate it, Dedalus," said Dumbledore as he scratched Artemis' chin. "I used to own a cat when I was younger. It's nice to have someone to talk to here."

Dedalus grinned. "Yes. Artemis might talk to you too."

"Yup, he'll make a great companion," Mina added.

Artemis straightened up and he almost shouted at Dedalus. Dedalus turned out of the office to watch the match with Mina. Mina looked at the two teams as their captains shook hands. Mina recognized Chaser Katie Bell.

"Granddad," Mina whispered, "that's the same girl that was imperioused!"

"Yes, it is," Dedalus said.

"I didn't know she played Quidditch," Mina said, "I guess she really recuperated from being imperioused."

"She's lucky," said Dedalus, "if she accidentally touched that necklace, she wouldn't be able to play today."

Mina absolutely loved watching the Quidditch match. She stood up on her feet and cheered whenever Gryffindor made a goal or when Ron saved a pass. She cringed when someone got hit with a Bludger or got plowed. She booed when Slytherin made wrong moves and nearly threw a fit when Harper collided into Harry.

"Boo!" Mina shouted. "Foul! Someone get him out!"

When Harry caught the Snitch, she jumped around and hugged random people in the stands. "Granddad, did you see that? Wasn't that marvelous?"

"Yes, it was, dear," Dedalus agreed, "Let's go give Harry his award."

"Right," Mina nodded she slunk under the bleachers to transform into a yellow blue eyed cat with a golden crescent moon on the forehead. The yellow cat came to Dedalus, nodded and Dedalus approached Harry.

"Harry, wonderful game, my boy!" Dedalus called. "That was some flying!"

"Oh, hello, Dedalus," Harry said, "thanks. Hey, what's with the cat?"

"This cat is for you," Dedalus replied, "a present for wining."

"Me? But Dedalus—you don't have to—I've already got a pet."

"I'm sure your owl won't get jealous," Dedalus said, "this cat's special."

"She is pretty," Harry said, "I wonder what I should call her."

"She answers to Venus," Dedalus said, "but you may all her Vee for short."

"Thank you, Dedalus," Harry said, reaching for Mina. Mina purred happily in Harry's arms and settled on his shoulder. "I'll take good care of her."

"Harry, come on!" Ron called. "Celebration in the common room!"

"It's good to see you again, Dedalus," Harry said, "hey, where's your granddaughter, Mina? Is she with you?"

"Oh, she was," Dedalus said, "but she had to leave."

"Shame, well, can you tell her hi for me?"

"I will."

Harry turned to the school with Mina on his shoulder. While the rest of the Gryffindors were celebrating in the common room, he grabbed some meat and took her to the boys' dormitories. Mina sniffed meat and nibbled on it. As Harry got undressed, Mina was thankful he shouldn't see her blush underneath her yellow fur. She kept her eyes down on the floor so she didn't feel like a pervert.

_This cat thing is going to take some getting used to, _she thought. When more boys came upstairs to get undressed, Mina dashed under Harry's bed.

"Venus, what's wrong?" Harry said, peeking under his bed. He reached for his new cat and put her on the bed with him. He stroked her fur and she began to relax.

Mina fell asleep curled up at Harry's feet that night. She was too shy to come any closer to him but she knew that in time she would find it easier to sleep right next to him.

* * *

Lucius recovered from his injuries he received from the kappa attack and his hair grew back out. His memory returned to him and everything was clear. He wanted to return back to England but Karkaroff would not let him. Karkaroff did not tell him where he was. Karkaroff wanted to know what the Dark Lord was up to.

"You know the Dark Lord will not let you back into the circle," Lucius growled. "You betrayed him."

"We all betrayed him," Karkaroff said coolly. "We all denounced our ways and made the ministry believe we were under the imperious curse. We were all too afraid to step away when he was at power. Some of us were glad he lost his power. We were given another chance."

Lucius opened his mouth to argue then stopped. Karkaroff was right. Though Lucius did hate muggles and muggleborns and blood traitors, he feared the dark Lord and his power. Sometimes he just wanted to be left alone with his family.

"Well you intend on keeping me here?" Lucius demanded. "Am I your prisoner?"

"No," Karkaroff said, "I will let you go when the time is right. What are you doing over here? Were you trying to escape the Dark Lord?"

"No," Lucius said, "the Dark Lord gave me a job to do. I was to take his old diary to a warlock in Japan that could probably fix it."

"Did he succeed?"

"Yes, partly," Lucius said, "the damage to the diary was too great but the warlock managed to move The Dark Lord's sixteen year old self into another book. I got it but then a woman attacked me and stole it. Everything after that is pretty much blurred."

"Why would the Dark Lord want his old diary fixed anyway? Didn't' he preserve his memory in there for a reason?"

"The Dark Lord believed absorbing his old self will make him younger and more powerful," Lucius said. "Tell me, Karkaroff, where are we? Am I still in Japan?"

"No," said Karkaroff, "India. The Dark Lord's influence has not reached here."

"I did not intend to disparate to India," Lucius said, rubbing his head.

"Where then?"

"I don't know," Lucius said, "I suppose back home. I should go back. The Dark Lord must know what happened."

"You think the Dark Lord is expecting your return?" Karkaroff said.

"He didn't send me on this mission expecting not to, Karkaroff," Lucius said coolly.

Karkaroff smiled. "You should stay here. You go back now then the Dark Lord might kill you for failing."

"I did not fail."

"You were sent to Japan to bring his sixteen year old self back to him, weren't you?" Karkaroff said, "and you failed. The Dark Lord does not condone failure. You go back home now and you'll walk into a trap."

"So what do you suppose I do?" Lucius asked.

"Wait until it is safe to return," Karkaroff answered, "the people here are peaceful and I want some peace before I die."

"I cannot wait," Lucius muttered, rising from the table. "My wife and son know I am missing. They may even think I'm dead. I have to let them know I'm alive."

"You do that and the Dark Lord will use your family to get to you," Karkaroff said, "They can't know where you are."

"It may be easy for you to say that, Karkaroff because you have no family," Lucius sneered. "I have a wife and a son. The Dark Lord may give Draco a quest knowing I have failed. Draco is not even seventeen yet and he is not capable of doing anything for the Dark Lord. If my family is in danger then I want to know. Lucius is my only son and I have to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Fine," Karkaroff said, "you can send them an owl but I've warned you, Lucius. If the Dark Lord finds us then we are all doomed."

"I won't tell them where I am," Lucius insisted, "just that I'm far away and that I'm safe. I'll tell them not to go looking for me."

* * *

Days went by and Mina really liked being a cat, following Harry everywhere he went and listening to him talk. Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, took a liking to Mina and followed her around as well. Whenever Artemis was around, Artemis growled at Crookshanks to make him leave her alone.

Mina learned all about Harry and his friends. It made it easier to protect him knowing more about him. Every so often dangerous creatures would appear at the school and Mina transformed into Sailor V at the nick of time. This caused great confusion with the staff and the students because Sailor V came and left so suddenly. No one knew what to say about it. Artemis and Mina met weekly to exchange news. Artemis listened to the conversations Dumbledore had with all the previous headmasters and headmistresses in their portraits and Artemis passed them onto Mina. Mina passed on information she learned from Harry, his friends and other Gryffindors. Yet with what they were able to come up with, neither of them knew what Voldemort was up too.

"What should we do, Artemis?" Mina asked. "I can't get anything."

"I suppose no news is good news," Artemis said.

"I guess you're right," Mina agreed. "I hope there are no new enemies back home but I suppose it's too dangers for us to try to contact them now."

"We'll contact them if this gets out of hand," said Artemis, "we found out who was trying to kill Dumbledore and we just have to keep our eyes open until You-Know-Who sends anybody else to kill him."

* * *

"Ramua, I'd like to speak with you," Jimmu said after closing shop for the day.

"What is it?" Ramua asked as she stocked the box of poisonous quills.

"I've been trying to find the identities of the sailor scouts," Jimmu explained, "and I believe that the scouts must be around sixteen."

"Teenage girls?" Ramua said skeptically. "Sailor Scouts?"

"Yes, I know," Jimmu said, "surprising. I don't know how teenage girls became sailor scouts."

"What other information do you have on the scouts?" Ramua inquired.

"They appear mostly in the Juuban area," Jimmu told her, "and there is a muggle high school there."

"You think that's where the scouts go?" Ramua said. "They could be muggles?"

"Yes, they much like muggles when they are not in the form as sailor scouts," Jimmu explained. "Now this is what I want you to do. Take on the form of a teenage girl and enroll in Juuban High School. Do whatever you have to find Sailor Moon and those sailor scouts. We have to know if Sailor Moon knows how to use the Recluse Journal yet."

"I can be as pretty as I want?" Ramua asked hopefully.

"If you think that will find them faster," Jimmu said lazily.

"I won't let you down, Grandfather," Ramua promised.

"See that you don't."

Ramua kissed her grandfather's forehead and went up to her room. She stood in the mirror and changed herself into many different teenage girls until she found the perfect look. She had the perfect plan. She was going to find Sailor Moon's identity and pretend to be her best friend. Nobody was going to stop Ramua now.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Oooh, doesn't that make you want to be a metamorphamagus? Sorry this update is late. I'm going to try to finish this story before the summer is over now that summer is here. 


	9. Serena's New Friend

_Declaimer: I do not own SM or HP._

**Mere Memory 9**

**Serena's New Friend**

When Serena and Tom came to school the next day, the teacher introduced a new girl to the class. She had long and shiny copper red hair, a pretty face and soft green eyes. She was tall and thin and gorgeous. The boys couldn't stop staring at her.

"Everyone this is Ramua Honda," said the teacher. "Please have a seat."

"Why thank you, sir," Ramua whispered and she took a vacant seat near Lita. Lita smiled and introduced herself before the teacher began the lesson. Ramua took note of her hair. Didn't one of the scouts have her hair in a top knot ponytail like Lita's?

"Lita, you wear your hair like that often?" Ramua inquired in a whisper.

"All the time," Lita said.

"It's cute," said Ramua.

"Thanks," said Lita.

After class a couple of boys went up to Ramua asked if she wanted to have lunch. Some fought who she really wanted to eat with.

"Oh Ramua, you don't want to eat with him. You want to eat with me!"

"Oh boys, I can eat with all of you," Ramua said with a giggle.

"See ya, Ramua," said Lita, "Serena, Tom, wait up."

Ramua watched Lita walk to a girl with pigtails and a tall and handsome dark haired boy. Wait, Sailor Moon's hair was a lot like that wasn't it? Yet Ramua didn't really take notice of this. She was too busy looking at the handsome boy the blond girl was with. The boy was much more handsome than any of the boys trying to eat with her. That was the boy she wanted to eat with. Ramua walked through the boys and up to Serena and Tom.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Ramua called at them.

"Hi Ramua," said Lita, "These are my friends Tom and Serena.

"Oh, hello," said Serena, "I hope you are enjoying your first day."

"Yes, thank you," said Ramua and she looked at Tom. "Tom, could you be so kind to show me around school?"

"I'm afraid I can't," Tom said, taking Serena's hand. "I'm new to the school as well."

"Oh, I see," Ramua said.

"I can show you around though," Serena said cheerfully. "Want to join us for lunch?"

"That would be nice but perhaps another time? I've already had an invite," said Ramua, looking back at the boys. She really should be trying to find the identity of the sailor scouts but she wanted some male attention. She could focus on her mission later. Maybe they even had a sister that liked to write in enchanted books.

"Sure, okay," Serena said, "see you later."

Ramua walked back to the boys and slipped her arms through the arms of two hunky guys. "All right, boys, shall we go to lunch?"

Ramua ate lunch with the cute boys as Lita and Tom ate with Serena. Lita envied how Ramua could pick up guys so quickly.

"It's only because she's new," Lita muttered through her rice ball. "They'll get tired of her."

"Let's invite her to the Crown Arcade Center with us after school," Serena stated. "And maybe the Fruits Parlor Crown."

"I suppose that's a good idea," Lita said, "We'll ask Ami. You want to come too, Tom?"

"Er," Tom mumbled. He didn't really like to spend time with a bunch of giggling girls. There was only one girl he had his eyes on. "No, you girls go and have a good time. I'll just go home and finish homework."

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Tom said, "I'll see you at home."

* * *

Lita, Ami and Serena approached Ramua after school and asked her if she wanted to join them for video games and some ice cream. Reminded of her mission to find the scout's identifies, she agreed in going with them. Their hairstyles reminded her so much as the scouts'. But something was strange. Wasn't there a _fourth _scout with them?

"I would love that," Ramua said, "thank you very much."

Ramua followed the three girls to the arcade and played a few games. Unlike Serena or the other two, Ramua wasn't as gifted to video games and she kept losing her games. As a witch, Ramua never played video GAMES or even heard of them. She felt like a fool playing with "Muggle magic."

"I guess you haven't played the new Sailor V game, huh?" Serena asked when Ramua's player died for the tenth time. "You want to try racing instead?"

But whatever game Ramua played, she just wasn't good at any of it. Angered, her anger rose to the surface and all the games went out of order.

"Er, let's go to the Fruits Parlor Crown," said Ami.

"Good idea," Lita agreed.

Ramua had never had ice cream before and she wasn't sure what to try. She settled on a simple hot fudge sundae. It was one of the best things she had ever put on her tongue. Serena asked Ramua about basic questions of herself. Ramua had already told her "life story" to the boys she met at school so it was easy to talk to Serena.

"Moved here from the other side of Tokyo," said Ramua, "and I live with my grandfather." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Where are your parents?" Lita inquired.

"They died in a boating accident," Ramua lied.

"I'm so sorry," Lita sympathized.

"It's all right," Ramua said, taking another bite of her sundae. "I was very little. I don't even remember it. Well, enough about me, tell me about you girls. Have you always lived here?"

The girls all gave positive answers and Ramua asked a couple of other questions about their lives. Ramua tried to think of a good probing question about the sailor scouts. Then she smiled as an idea came to her.

"You girls were really good on that Sailor V game," Ramua said, "you must play it a lot."

"Serena does," Lita said, "that's for sure."

"I'm must trying to beat it," Serena said, stirring her milkshake.

"So, this Sailor V, she must be popular," Ramua said, "is she the only super hero like that?"

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Well, a female superhero," Ramua said, "young girl. Are their other girls like her?"

"Oh yeah," said Serena, "there Sailor Scouts here in Tokyo. I can't believe you've never heard of them!"

"And they have movies and video games too?"

"No, they're not quite as movie stars like Sailor V," Lita explained. "But they do save people."

"Have _you _ever met them?" Ramua inquired. "I mean, have they ever saved you before?"

"Well, I guess in some way or another," Serena said and cleared her throat, believing she had said too much. She began slurping her milkshake.

"Well, Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts certainly have inspired people," Ami said, "and given them hope."

"How nice," Ramua said, "just how many are there?"

"Nine," Lita replied.

"_Nine?" _Ramua gasped. There were only four that ambushed her that day.

"Yeah, but it started out with five," Lita explained.

"I see," Ramua said, finishing up her sundae.

"Why do you ask?" Ami asked.

"I just thought it was interesting that the Sailor V video game had a female hero in it," Ramua explained, "the rest of the video games were male related, fighting or racing or some other."

She wiped her mouth on her napkin and stood up.

"Thank you so much for inviting me, ladies," Ramua said, "I should get going now or my grandfather would worry."

"Sure, Ramua," Serena said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," said Ramua, waving to her new "friends" and running out of the shop. When the coast was clear, she disparated back to her grandfather's shop. It was empty as it was nearly closing time.

"I'm back, Grandfather," she announced, dropping her bag to the side. "I _hate _muggle school."

"Yes, I know," Jimmu said, looking at the paperwork. "But it is the only way of finding the sailor scouts. Any luck?"

"I found three girls that looked like the sailor scouts," Ramua said, "but one was missing. She must go to another school or something."

"Oh yes, there is a private school on the other side of Juuban."

"I did talk to the girls about the sailor scouts."

"You don't think they picked up on you, do you?" Jimmu asked, slightly angry.

"No," answer Ramua, "not unless they know Legilmency—which I doubt. They're only teenage girls."

"Good," said Jimmu said, "what will you do next?"

"I think I'll search their school bags for the Recluse Journal tomorrow," Ramua said.

"Good idea, Ramua," said Jimmu, "Keep a good eye on these girls—all of them."

"Yes."

"Do whatever you have to get the Recluse Journal back," Jimmu ordered.

"I will, Grandfather," Ramua promised.

* * *

Ramua checked the lockers in the locker room during PE while the rest of the class was playing volleyball. She looked at Ami',s Lita's and Serena's lockers first but found nothing. The Recluse Journal wasn't in any of the girls' lockers. Where was that Recluse Journal? Did one of the girls keep it with her or did she leave it at home? Growling, Ramua closed the lockers with a flick of her wand. This was more difficult than she thought it would be. She had to find the Recluse Journal as soon as possible. Sailor Moon must've refigured out how to work it right now and Sailor Moon would know who she was. She had to find the identity of the sailor scouts. But how? Ramua thought hard. There had to be some way. Before any of her classmates came looking for her, Ramua walked out of the locker room and joined in the game of volleyball.

'Foolish muggle sport,' Ramua thought as she missed a shot for the third time. She wanted so badly to curse the volleyball into flames. Ramua's mind worked for a solution of finding the scouts' identities and as she saw the girls moving together to get the ball, it game to her. She could cause an attack in Juuban and catch the scouts transforming. What kind of attack could she use? Should she change her appearance and start cursing people? Should she get a demon and set it lose on the street? So many choices. It had to be foolproof Ramua did not want to take so long yet she wanted to take her time and get to know the cute boys of Juuban High school, especially the handsome and mysterious Tom Ridder. He was with Serena Tsukino. Were they going out? The very thought of them together made Ramua green with envy. Perhaps Ramua could think of a way to break them up. But her grandfather was counting on her to find the scout's identities and if he knew that she was trying to win over boys instead, he would be furious. There would be no use lying to him. He was a Legilmens and Ramua had never really mastered Occulmency.

After hitting the spiking the ball around for a while, PE was over and the girls went back inside the locker rooms to shower and get ready for next period.

"I hate PE," Serena grumbled.

"I don't like it much myself," Ramua said.

"Too bad Mina isn't here," Serena said, "she's great at volleyball. She could've been on our team."

"Who's Mina?" Ramua asked.

"Mina's one of our friends," Lita explained, "She's in England at the moment visiting her grandfather."

"I see," said Ramua, "when did she leave?"

"Beginning of the summer," Lita answered.

"Ramua, you want to come with us for ice cream again?" Serena asked.

"Love too," Ramua said.

"Serena, you haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Forgot what?"

"We're meeting at Raye's after school," Ami said.

"Oh," Serena murmured, "sorry, we've got to meet our friend, Raye."

"Who's Raye?" Ramua inquired, "I don't believe I met her."

"That's because Raye goes to the TA School for Girls," Ami explained.

"All girl school?"

"Yes," Lita said a grin, "can you believe it? No boys. I don't see how Raye does it."

"Well, I suppose she doesn't get too distracted," Ramua said thoughtfully, hitching up her bag. "See you around."

After school, Ramua waited around the corner of the school and watched Serena meet up with Lita and Ami. Ramua felt the twinge of jealousy as Serena was saying goodbye to Tom.

"I should be home before dinner," she said, "tell mom for me?"

"Sure," Tom muttered, "see you at home."

"They live at the same place?" Ramua whispered to herself.

Serena and her friends left and Tom sighed set his book bag down. He might as well read something on the way home. Ramua walked up to Tom's side.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Tom, "if you were hoping to see Serena you just missed her."

"Yeah, she said something about meeting a friend," Ramua said, "say, are you dating Serena?"

Tom looked up at Ramua in the middle of unzipping his bag. He looked at her searchingly and said, "Why do you ask?"

"Because well, you're always together," said Ramua, pushing her hair back.

"We're not dating," Tom said, "but we really like each other."

"You want to date her, then?"

"Yes," said Tom and he took a book from his book bag. "I would."

"How do you know her?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student," Tom explained, "I'm staying at her house."

"I see," said Ramua, unable to keep from grinning. "Well, would you like to--,"

"No," Tom said shortly, "I have to get home and study."

"Oh, well all right," Ramua said.

Tom turned and walked off with his nose in a book.  
Ramua groaned and turned the direction Serena had gone with her friends. Perhaps it wasn't too late to track them down. It may have been dark when the scouts fought against her that night but Serena and her friends had more sybarites than any of the other girls at school. It was her only lead. Ramua looked around, trying to find their trail. She should've asked Serena where she was meeting her friend. Ramua found some people leaving the TA School for Girls. Ramua stopped and backed up, looking for Serena, Lita and Ami. Perhaps they went to meet their friend here? Ramua paused for a moment and when she didn't see the three girls piling out of the gates, she entered the school gates and glanced around.

"Looking for somebody?" said a voice behind Ramua.

Ramua turned around and came face to face with a girl about her age. She had short blond hair and glasses.

"Er, yes," said Ramua, "I'm supposed to meet someone here…her name's Raye…er…"

"Raye Hino?" asked the girl. "That's the only Raye I know of."

"Yes," Ramua said, hoping that this Raye Hino was the same friend Serena mentioned. "Perhaps she forgot and went home. You know where she lives?"

"Yeah, the Cherry Hill Temple," the blond haired girl answered, pointing down the lane.

"Thanks so much," Ramua said running out of the school gates.

On approaching Cherry Hill Temple, Ramua stopped, ducked into an alley and changed her appearance to an old lady. Ramua walked to the temple and peaked around the corner. Serena was talking to the girl named Raye. Raye had long black hair and violet eyes. Ramua touched her lip. Didn't the kappas injure a scout that look just like that?

"You still didn't find that thing?" Raye demanded. "Serena, it's very important that you find it!"

"It was just a book!" Serena exclaimed. "What's the big deal? There wasn't even anything in it."

Book? A smile spread across Ramua's face. Perhaps these girls were indeed the sailor scouts. Ramua thought now was a perfect time to show herself and force them to give up the Recluse Journal. Just as Ramua turned around the gate, Chad ran her over.

"Raye! I got my first gig."

Instead congratulating Chad, Raye chewed him out. "Chad, why don't you watch where you're going? You ran over this poor lady!"

"Oh, sorry," said Chad, "I didn't see you there."

As Raye continued yelling at him, Serena and the others went to help Ramua to her feet and bring her inside. Grampa Hino was very happy to see a lady around his age enter his house. He immediately set her in a comfy chair, put her feet up and gave her something to eat.

"I'm—really feeling better," Ramua said, trying not to be sickened out. She got to her feet and walked out of the temple. "I must go now."

"No, please stay!" Grampa Hino cried. "I can sing to you!"

"That won't make me better," Ramua muttered. She left the gate and turned the corner.

Grampa ran after her and just as he turned the corner Ramua was gone. "Where'd she go? I didn't even get her name!"

* * *

Ramua was furious that she wasn't successful in getting the Recluse Journal back or getting a date with Tom Ridder. She talked to her grandfather about her day and he told her to get as close to the girl named Serena as possible.

"From what you told me," Jimmu said, "this girl must be Sailor Moon. She fits the description and she may have the Recluse Journal."

"Yes, grandfather, that's what I believed."

"Take your time to gain her trust," Jimmu said, "then we can set a trap for her here. We'll force her to give up the Recluse Journal."

"Excellent idea," Ramua said, inclining her head. "I will do my best."

As the days went on, Ramua spent as much time as she could with Serena. She walked with her to and from school. She ate lunch with her and she was sometimes invited to Serena's house to study. Ramua looked around Serena's room for the Recluse Journal but she could not find it anywhere. Perhaps Serena really wasn't Sailor Moon after all. However, Serena was Ramua's only lead. Serena must've kept the Recluse Journal in a special place, hidden with other books on the bookshelf in the living room. Ramua went to the living room to look for it while Serena was getting chips and other goodies so they could watch a movie together.

'It must be here,' Ramua thought, 'I must find it!'

"What're you looking for?" said a male voice. It was Tom.

Smiling, Ramua turned to Tom. "Oh, hello, I was, er, looking for an encyclopedia, for the biology assignment you know."

Tom did not smile in return. "No you weren't."

"What?" Ramua asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell the truth!" Tom commanded and Ramua was so shocked she backed up into the bookshelf.

"W-what's your problem?" Ramua inquired.

"I saw you in Serena's room earlier when she was on the phone, "Tom said, "What'd you take?"

"I didn't take anything!" Ramua snapped. "I wouldn't' steal from Serena!"

"Tell the truth!" Tom said again.

"I just did!" Ramua insisted. "You're the one that's lying!"

"Shut up!"

Hearing shouts, Serena rushed into the room. "Tom! Ramua! What's going on here?"

Ramua started sobbing into her hands. "Tom…hurt my feelings!"

Serena looked at Tom in surprise. She never would've thought him that way. "Tom, what did you do her?"

"Nothing!" Tom said, "I saw her in your room. I think she's trying to steal from you!"

"I told you I'd never steal from Serena!" Ramua cried, pulling her hands from her face.

"Then what were you doing in her room?" Tom demanded. "You were looking for something."

"I lost an earring!" Ramua lied. "But I found it under the dresser."

"You're lying!" Tom insisted.

"I'm not!"

"Stop it!" Serena exclaimed and remembering the last time when she got mad, she quickly put her hand to her forehead. It was a good cover up because the yelling was really giving her a headache. "Tom, could you please leave us alone?"

"But Serena!" Tom said in a whisper. "I swear. She's up to no good!"

"I appreciate your concern," Serena told him, "you must've thought she was just looking for something of mine but you heard her. She lost an earring and found it."

"I saw her looking for something in the bookcase!" he pointed at the bookcase. "She's probably looking for where your dad keeps his safe!"

"My dad doesn't even have one!" Serena yelled. "Now please, could you leave us alone?"

Tom sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, fine. I guess Sammy might want help with his homework."

Tom walked out of the living room and went upstairs. Serena turned to Ramua.

"I'm so sorry," said Serena, "are you all right?"

Ramua hiccupped and nodded. "I'm sorry, maybe I should go home now."

"Oh, please stay," Serena said, "don't you still want to watch the movie?"

"No thanks," Ramua said, "my grandfather is probably worried about me. Maybe another time, okay?"

"I'm really sorry, Ramua," Serena said.

"Don't apologize," said Ramua, "Tom was the one who yelled at me."

Ramua picked up her bag and left the house. Though Serena still felt horrible, Ramua didn't. She was rather pleased. Now she got Serena's trust. Tomorrow would be the time to set the trap for Serena. With Serena angry at Tom, she wouldn't want to spend time with him so Ramua would be able to complete her mission. Tomorrow, she was going to force Serena to transform to Sailor Moon and give up the Recluse Journal. Tomorrow.

To Be Continued

* * *

JUST KIDDING! I just felt like pulling your chain. This chapter will continue now.

* * *

To the surprise of everyone in Serena's family, she got up for school early and left without Tom. She and Tom argued about what had happened for hours. Serena still couldn't believe Tom accused Ramua of stealing. The way Tom was yelling at Ramua really scared Serena. It was like Tom was a whole different person.

Ramua wasn't at school when Serena got there. Serena stood at school talking to Molly and the other girls about what happened.

"I hope she wasn't so upset she didn't want to come," Serena said sadly.

"Maybe Tom's just jealous because Ramua is like your new best friend," Lita suggested. "You've been spending a lot of time with her since she started coming here."

"But I only wanted to make her feel welcome," said Serena.

"Hey, here she comes," Molly said, pointing at the long haired Ramua. Ramua waved as she approached the girls.

"Hi, Ramua," said Serena, "I'm sorry about yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Sure," said Ramua. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. How about you come over to my house today?"

"Er, well, all right," said Serena, "if you're grandfather's okay with it."

"Oh, he's fine with it," Ramua said with a grin. "He told me he's _really_ looking forward to meeting with you."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Serena!" Tom cried, running to the school.

"You came without Tom today?" Lita asked Serena in surprise.

"He slept in," Serena grumbled, "I'm cold, let's go inside."

"Serena, wait!" Tom yelled.

Arm in arm, Ramua and Serena went into the school. Lita turned to Tom as he came up.

"You must've had a real falling out if Serena doesn't even want to talk to you," she said.

Tom groaned. "I didn't think Serena would get mad at me."

"Oh, she'll get over it," Lita said, "she'll talk to you by the end of the day I'm sure."

* * *

But Serena kept a distance from Tom. It was hard for him to come close to her because she was always with Ramua and Ramua always broke into tears whenever he tried to come up to them. He couldn't' say anything to her all day. Before school let out, Tom was going to talk to Serena and make him listen to him. He was sick of the silent treatment. It wasn't like Serena. When the bell rang and he stood up, he was cornered by Melvin and two other smart guys.

"Hey, Tom," said Melvin, "want to come with us to the museum? It's extra credit!"

"Not now, Melvin," Tom said, edging past them. "I've got to talk to Serena."

"But I thought she doesn't want to talk to you," Melvin said.

"She told you?" Tom demanded.

"Well, no, I just noticed you two weren't talking," Melvin said.

"Yeah," said Jim, "what happened to you two? Did you break up?"

"No!" Tom exclaimed. "It was all just a misunderstanding!"

Tom was forced to explain himself and he missed another opportunity to take things out with Serena. Ramua and Serena left school for Ramua's house.

"Thank you so much for coming with me," Ramua said, unable to keep from grinning.

"No problem," Serena said, "where do you live?"

"Not too far from here," Ramua said, "we'll be there soon."

They walked down the street away from school. Serena and Ramua stepped past a pet shop. Snakes were in the window and Serena grimaced.

"My brother had to take care of his class snake," she said. "So disgusting."

Ramua laughed. "Yes, I suppose so."

When Ramua saw that the street was empty, she put her arm around Serena.

"Serena, you're such a good friend."

"Thank you, Ramua," Serena said, "so are you."

Then suddenly, Serena felt as if she were pushed through an eye of a needle. Everything went black. She couldn't breathe. What was happening? Where was she? It was the oddest, most unpleasant sensation she ever felt.

At the first opportunity, Serena took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was no longer on the street but in a small room.

"Ramua, where are we?"  
"My place," Ramua said, pushing Serena to the floor. Serena looked at her at shock.

"Ramua, what's going on?"

"We'll be asking the questions here, Sailor Moon," said a male voice.

"What?" Serena saw an old tall bearded man standing in the corner.

"Glad you can be with us today," he said. "We've gone through plenty of trouble trying to find you."

"Where's the Recluse Journal?" Ramua demanded.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Oh, perhaps this will jog your memory," Ramua said, closing her eyes. In an instant, her copper red hair changed to black, her green eyes to deep brown and her petite body into a tall woman's body.

Serena gasped. She recognized the woman but she couldn't show it. She knew what the woman was after. "Who are you?"

"You should remember me," Ramua said. "You and your sailor brats interrupted me while I was doing a very important job. The book I dropped, you have it and I want it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Serena hissed, "now let me go!"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be cooperative," Ramua said, "but I've got ways of making you talk. _Crucio!"_

* * *

Tom managed to get away from Melvin and he looked around the school for Serena and Ramua. He didn't find any of the girls.

"Where is she?" Tom wondered out loud. "Did she go home already?"

Tom spotted Molly out of the corner of his eye. "Hye, Molly! Have you seen Serena?"

"Oh, she went to Ramua's house," said Molly.

"Ramua's?" Tom groaned. "Where is that?"

"I'm not sure," said Molly, "sorry Tom."

Molly walked of and Tom stood there in discouragement. He didn't know where Serena was. He might as well go home but he didn't feel like it. He knew the vague direction Ramua came to school. Maybe if he hurried he would be able to catch up with her. Tom started walking and he kept an eye out for Serena. Tom passed the pet shop and stopped when he found something on the ground: a long blond hair.

Tom bent down to pick it up. "Serena?"

"_She's gone," _said a voice.

Tom looked at the window to find six snakes looking at him. He crouched next to the window and conversed with the snakes.

"_Did you see where she went?" _Tom asked

"_They disappeared right there," _a bull python used his head to indicate the spot.

"_They?_ _A girl with red hair?"_

"_Yesss."_ The snakes said in unison

Tom thought for a moment. Serena couldn't disparate. That meant that only Ramua could. Ramua must have been a witch that could disparate and she must've been good enough to side-along-disparate. What would she want with Serena though? Tom gasped. He remembered Jimmu saying something about his granddaughter, _Ramua. _

"Oh no," Tom said, "she knows…"

It all clicked. Why Ramua came to the school and why she was getting friendly with Serena. Ramua _was _looking for something at Serena's house. The Recluse Journal and knowing that Tom and Serena were at odds; Ramua used that to her advantage and invited Serena to her home. Somewhere, Ramua was with Serena and she was trying to get the Recluse Journal. Jimmu would most likely be there with her. Serena was in danger and Tom felt helpless. He didn't even know where Serena was and even if he did, he had no wand. It was true before he knew he was a wizard he was able to exercise his abilities, make things move without touching them, make animals do what he wanted to them to do and he could hurt people but that was half a century ago. When he learned real spells he didn't have to rely on wandless magic. It was only when his emotions got so high they caused magic. If only he had his wand with him he might be able to find Serena and save her before it was too late. He looked at the snakes and they looked right back at him. Then it came to him. Tom was not alone.

"_I need your help,_" he said, "_we must find Serena."_

Tom backed up, focusing his eyes on the window. His fear and anger reached the surface. A different fear consumed him. It wasn't for his life or his reputation. This time he was scared for someone else. What if he lost Serena? What if he never saw her again? He couldn't lose her this way when they were both upset with each other. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. The last thing she said to him was, "I just can't believe you!"

Those were the words he didn't want to remember. He had to believe he'd find her all right. His anger also reached the surface. He was also angry; angry at himself, at Jimmu and Ramua. He never should've trusted Jimmu. With those two emotions rising, he made the window break and the serpents slithered out. Not just the snakes in the window, but the rest of the shop. Tom went to gather snakes from the zoo. With over fifty snakes at his command, he set out to find Serena.

* * *

"Well, Sailor Moon?" Ramua asked after putting the Cruciatus Curse on Serena for the fifth time. "Are you going to cooperative with us?"

Serena could not respond. She was lying on the ground, crying and gasping for breath. The pain she went through was unbearable.

"Just give us the Recluse Journal, Sailor Moon," Ramua said. "I know you have it."

"I am not Sailor Moon," Serena muttered. "You have the wrong girl. Now let me go!"

"Oh you're not?" Ramua asked. "Then what is that you have there?"

Ramua pointed her wand and shouted. "_Accio__Brooch!"_

Serena's brooch flew off her bow and into Ramua's outstretched hand. She handed it to her grandfather to examine.

"What do you think, Grandfather?" Ramua asked. "That looks just like the same brooch Sailor Moon was wearing."

Jimmu opened the brooch and found the crystal inside. "Ah, well what a beautiful gem you have in here."

"Let it go!" Serena cried. "That's mine!"

"We'll give it to you once you hand over the recluse journal," Ramua said, "that red book I dropped when you came to play with my kappas. I want it back."

"What would you want with a book anyway?" Serena demanded.

"You haven't discovered the person within?" Jimmu asked.

"No," Serena lied.

"Surely by now you must know about Tom Riddle," Jimmu told her. "We would very much like to speak with him."

"Well, Sailor Moon?" Ramua asked. "What's it going to be? Give us the Recluse Journal and we'll give you back your brooch. If you do not do what we say then we'll just have to kill you."

Ramua grinned and stepped toward Serena. "But don't worry, it will be like you've never left." Ramua crouched inf rotn of Serena, closed her eyes and her face changed into Serena's and Ramua's black hair became golden pigtails with buns. "I'll live in your house, wear your clothes and I'll have your boyfriend, Tom."

"I wont' let you take my place!" Serena shouted fiercely and her golden birthmark appeared on her forehead, flashing through the room.

"What's this?" Ramua backed up. "Ah ha! A golden crescent mark—Sailor Moon has just the same!"

"Now we know who you really are," Jimmu said, "the journal if you please, Sailor Moon."

"I'm not giving it to you!" Serena barked. "I don't care what you do to me, you're not getting it!"

"Very well," Jimmu said, "kill her, Ramua."

"Sorry, Serena," Ramua said, going back to her schoolgirl disguise. "You really were a good friend."

"No!" Serena cried.

Ramua pointed her wand at Serena. "Avada…"

The door broke open. The windows exploded. The floor and walls were shaking.

"What's going on?" Ramua wondered out loud.

Snakes of all sizes slithered into the room. A king cobra slithered between Serena and Ramua. It raised its head at Ramua and bared its fangs, hissing. Shocked, Serena backed into the wall.

"Snakes?" Jimmu wondered.

The snakes were acting strange. A couple more snakes got between Ramua and Serena and others coiled around Serena. Serena remained still with fright. She didn't want to make them bite her but they showed no sign of attacking her.

'Wait,' Serena thought, 'they're not here to attack me. They're here to protect me?'

"Out of the way!" Ramua cried.

The cobra lunged and bit Ramua on the arm. She cried out and backed away—right into Tom.

"Tom!" Serena shouted.

"Riddle?" Jimmu asked.

"Tom Ridder," Ramua muttered, looking from Serena to Tom. "You're Tom Riddle?"  
"I'd watch where you step if I were you," said Tom, sounding surprisingly calm despite he had a coral snake coiled around his arm. A dozen more snakes were slithering in around his legs into the room. "My friends bite."

Tom had a strange look in his eyes. Though he seemed so calm he looked like he was ready strike like a snake himself.

"_Kill them," _Tom hissed at the snakes. He flung his left arm, sending the coral snake flying onto Jimmu. As the snakes attacked Jimmu and Ramua, Tom walked to Serena and picked her up in his arms. She cried into his shoulder as he carried her out. She was relieved but confused and still scared. How did Ramua find out who she was? What were those snakes doing there? How did Tom know how to find Serena?

Tom didn't say anything until he was a good distance from Jimmu's home. He carried Serena to the park and set her down on a park bench and crouched down in front of her.

"Oh Tom," Serena wailed, "you were right! Ramua was trying to steal from me. Ramua knew! She was after you!"

"What did you tell her?" Tom asked.

"Nothing," Serena replied, "I told her nothing about you! She kept saying I was Sailor Moon but I just played dumb. But then she took my brooch and…"  
Serena put her hand to her chest. "My brooch! She has the crystal!"

"You'll get it back," Tom assured her.

"How? It's back there!"

"The snakes will return it," he said.

"The snakes?"

"Yes," Tom sighed, "Serena, I never told you why Voldemort kidnapped me and preserved me in the book. It's because I have this gift. I can speak to snakes."

"You can speak to snakes?"

Tom nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you at first."

"It's all right," Serena whispered. "So, Voldemort wanted to use you because of this power?"

"Yes," said Tom.

Serena paused. "Mr. Slither—that's how you found him—because you can speak to snakes."

Tom smiled. "That's right, you remember."

"And the snakes," Serena whispered, "that's how you found me."

"I was worried about you," Tom explained, "Molly said you went home with Ramua so I tried finding you. The farthest I got was next to a pet shop and I found a piece of your hair. The snakes told me they saw you disappear with Ramua and then I realized who she was. I got as many snakes as I could to help find you."

"Oh Tom, if you hadn't come," Serena said, "Ramua was going to kill me!"

"You're all right now," Tom said, cupping her face. "No one's going to hurt you. Listen, Serena, you have to tell your friends about me. It's too late. You were almost killed because of me. Your friends have to know."

Serena nodded. "I know."

"I can come with you if want me to," Tom said.

"I'd like that," Serena said.

A group of snakes came slithering to Tom. One had Serena's brooch in its mouth. Tom reached his hand out and the snake dropped Serena's brooch in his hand. Tom handed it to Serena who slid off the park bench into Tom's arms. Serena sobbed softly and patted her head. He was so glad she was safe. "I was so scared," she said, "they were going to kill me if I didn't give the book to them. They were calling it a Recluse Journal."

"It's all right now, Serena," Tom assured her, "you're safe. You're with me. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Oh Tom…"

"Come on," he said, "let's go."

"Right," said Serena, leaning back and wiping her tears away. She put her brooch onto her bow and Tom helped her feet. Hand in hand, Tom and Serena walked over to Cherry Hill Temple. How was Serena going to tell her friends the truth and how were they going to take it?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED (FOR REALS)

NEXT CHAPTER: DARIEN RETURNS


	10. Darien Returns

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter_

_Note: For those of you familiar with the manga, you know of Darien's pshchometry: the ability to see the history of things/people when he touches them. Well, I'm gonna put that power in this story to make things a little interesting. _

**Mere Memory 10**

**Darien** **Returns**

Raye, Lita and Ami were surprised that Serena called a meeting. She didn't normally call scout meetings. It was mostly Luna or Raye that scheduled them. They were even more surprised to see that she had Tom with her.

"Hey guys, you know Tom," Serena said nervously, "oh, except for you, Raye…Raye Hino, Tom Ridder—or should I say Tom Riddle."

"Riddle?" Lita asked, looking from Serena to Tom. "I thought your last name was Ridder."

"Tom has dangerous people after him," Serena said softly. "We changed his last name to keep him safe."

"Why'd you bring him here?" Raye asked.

"Tom's the reason I called this meeting," Serena said and sighed. "You see, Tom is…well…"

"It's all right, Serena," said Tom, placing his hands on her shoulders. Raye raised an eyebrow. What was Serena's relationship with this strange boy? "You can tell them."

"Tell us what?" Ami inquired.

Serena looked at the ground then raised her eyes, now brimming with tears. "I lied to you. I didn't lose the book."

Raye gasped and was about to say something but Tom held up his hand to silence her.

"Go on, Serena," Tom prompted softly.

"I had it the whole time," Serena confessed, "I found out what it was the day after we discovered it. It was a prison—for Tom."

"What?" Lita looked up at Tom in confusion. "Your prison? But you said you were an exchange student."

"That's what we told you," Tom said, "but the truth is, I was trapped in that book for fifty years."

"Fifty years?" The girls sounded.

"You don't look over fifty to me," said Lita, gazing at Tom's face.

"I was somehow preserved so I wouldn't age," Tom told her, "The book was enchanted."

"This doesn't make any sense," Raye said, "why were you in the book? Who put you there?" 

"An evil wizard," Tom replied, "and he's not alone. He and his followers trapped me in the book because they wanted to use me. I have a rare ability to speak to snakes and they wanted me to help them take over the world. When I refused, they trapped me in the book until I consented."

"For fifty years?" Raye said in disbelief. "They waited that long for you to change your mind?"

"It was their way of punishing me," Tom stated, "supposedly they thought it was worth than death. Trust me, fifty years trapped in a book is no fun at all."

"The reason we're telling you this now," Serena said, "is well, it's about Ramua. She's the woman that had the book."

"No way!" Lita said. "That's impossible!"

"Ramua is a shape-shifter," Serena explained, "she came to school disguised as a student to get the book. She kept calling it the 'Recluse Journal' or something. She and some old man knew of Tom and were after him."

"Were they the people that put you in the book?" Lita asked.

"No," said Tom, "some of the evil wizards are rivals. The wizards that did this to me are in England."

"Then how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure," Tom said.

"Perhaps Lucius," said Serena, "brought you here."

"Who's Lucius?" asked Ami.

"Remember the man in the hot springs?" Serena asked her friends. "He was a wizard too. He works for the wizard that imprisoned Tom in the book."

"And that woman took it from him," said Lita, "and if she's a shape shifter, she must've used a disguise to get it from him."

"What do we do now?" Ami inquired. "They may be after us."

"We're safe for now," said Tom.

"How can you be sure?" Raye demanded. "They already attacked Serena!"

"Ramua and the old man are dead," Tom said, "I knew if I kept them alive they'd go after Serena again so I told my snakes to kill them."

All the girls gasped, including Serena. The way Tom said it; it was almost as if he had no remorse about taking a life.

"I really did not have much of a choice," Tom said quickly, noticing the girls' expressions. "They would go after Serena again."

"What about the people that put you in the book?" Ami asked. "Would they come after you?"

"If they know I'm here," Tom answered. "They haven't come looking for me yet."

"We'll need time to make a plan," Lita stated. "We should tell Trista and the others about this."

"Now?" Serena asked.

"No time like the present," said Raye.

"Okay," Serena said and she looked at Tom. "Tom, this might take a while. You don't have to stay."

"You sure?" Tom asked. "Wouldn't the others want to talk to me?"

"They can meet you later," Raye said. "We've got to discuss 'Scout Business.'"

"I'll see you at home," Tom whispered to Serena. He nodded to the other girls. "Nice seeing you."

"Bye," said Lita.

Tom didn't want to leave Serena alone. He wanted to be with her. He knew she was still shaken up. He wondered who the other outer scouts were. Still, Tom was rather relieved that Serena suggested him to go. He didn't want to explain himself all over again. He believed Serena didn't want the scouts to make Tom feel guilty. That was probably why she didn't tell them about him in the first place. Tom wanted to meet the other scouts but not this way. Now they were going to think he had a part in Serena's encounter with Ramua. They were going to blame him for everything. Before Tom reached Serena's house, a couple of snakes came and found him. Two of which had Tom and Serena's school bags.

"_You finished them?"_ Tom asked the snakes.

"_Yesssss._ _We crushed and poisoned them to death."_

"_Excellent. Serena is at the Cherry Hill temple for a meeting. When the meeting's over, it is your duty that she gets home safely."_

"_Of course."_

"_Good," _said Tom, "_I am going to spend more time with Serena, but when I can't be with her, I want you to keep an eye on her."_

"_Very well."_

Tom took the schoolbags from the snakes' mouths and he went to the Tsukinos' house. He explained to the Tsukinos that Serena was at Raye's for a while and should be shortly and then he went to his rooms to think things over. He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to think. Serena was almost killed because of Tom's foolishness. He somehow wished she never found him. The last thing he wanted was to put her in danger. The other scouts wer probably trying to talk Serena into sending Tom away. If something had happened to Serena, he never would've forgiven himself. Serena was the best thing that happened to him in…_ever. _

"Serena," Tom mumbled into his hands. "I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

Tom pulled his hands from his face and looked down to see Serena's cat, Luna, looking up at him.

"I know Serena told you I can talk," Luna said, "so don't be surprised."

"I know," said Tom, "but I didn't think you'd talk to me."

"Where is Serena?" Luna inquired.

"She's in a meeting with the other scouts," Tom replied. "I don't know when she'll be home."

"You know what the meeting is about?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," said Tom, "it's me…you remember Ramua…the girl that came to see Serena a couple of times?"

"Oh yes, I remember her," said Luna with a nod. "Strange girl, I think."

"Yeah, she was strange," Tom muttered, "and dangerous. She tried to kill Serena today."

"What?"

Tom sighed. He might as well explain himself to the cat too.

--

As Tom explained things to Luna, Serena was explaining everything to the outers.

"I don't know if we can trust Tom," said Amara.

"Of course we can," Serena said, "he saved my life."

"What is this Tom Riddle like?" Michelle inquired.

"He's pretty smart and good looking," Lita praised. "All the girls at school really love him."

"He also gives me the feeling like he's got no soul," Raye muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Serena demanded, appalled. "Of course he's got a soul!"

"I don't know," Raye said, "it's just the vibes I pick up from him."

"Serena, maybe it would be better if Tom starts staying somewhere else," Trista suggested.

"No, no!" Serena cried. "I'm the one who found him so he's staying with me."

"What if these people come after you again?" Michele inquired.

"Ramua and the old man are dead," Serena explained.

"Yeah, but what about the wizards from Tom's home country?" Ami asked. "The ones who put them there? It's only a matter of time until they realize he's missing."

"We'll wait until that comes," Serena said, "then we'll know what to do."

Most of the scouts didn't like the idea of Tom staying at Serena's house and the fact that she lied to them. They talked about the situation for over an hour. Serena was tired of explaining herself. She just wanted to be with Tom.

* * *

A few hours later, Serena finally returned home. Tom and Serena did not have time to talk because the moment she came home Mrs. Tsuknino made dinner. Neither Serena nor Tom ate much but they put on a good show so nobody worried. After dinner Serena and Tom went to talk in his room. There was so much they wanted to say each other.

"I'm so sorry, Serena," said Tom as she shut the door. "I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this."

"Oh, Tom, don't blame yourself," Serena said, "it's not your fault this happened."

"Yes it is," Tom said, "it's because of me Ramua went after you. I put you in danger, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know this would happen," Serena said.

"Sure I did," Tom said, "I just _hoped _it wouldn't. I told you dangerous people would be looking for me. I'll understand if you want me to leave."

"Well I don't!" Serena exclaimed, marching up to him. "I want you to stay here."

"I'm sure your friends disagree," Tom sighed.

"They do," Serena admitted, "most of them thought it would be better if you stayed somewhere else but I told them since I was the one who found you, you ought to stay here. Besides, it would raise questions in my family."

"So I'm staying?" Tom asked.

Serena nodded. Tom walked up to her and took her into his arms. Serena melted in his embrace. Something about Tom has changed since she first met him. His touch was cold then and now he felt very warm and soft. She could stay in his arms forever.

"I thought I lost you back there," Tom said. "I kept thinking about our argument last night. The things we said to each other—I didn't want to leave things that way. I wanted a chance to put things right."

"Oh Tom," Serena murmured softly. "Don't worry about it. It was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that nearly got you killed!" Tom cried in a whisper, holding Serena tighter to him. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Serena was touched. He really did sound upset. When Tom had found her, Serena was the one upset and Tom was consoling her. Now Tom was the one upset and Serena was being strong. Tom now realized how Serena felt when Serena felt so guilty when the book burned and when he almost drowned that day when they went to the beach. Serena sighed and reached her arms around Tom.

"I'm all right now," said Serena, "you found me in time."

"I'll make sure nobody comes after you again," Tom promised her. "I'm going to be with you all the time."

"And when you're not there," said Serena, "your snakes will?"  
Tom stepped back. "Yeah. I told them to watch you. I guess you saw them?"

Serena nodded. "I saw them in the grass watching me. One of them even tried to bite someone that was asking me for the time."

Serena laughed but Tom didn't.

"You don't have to worry, Tom," Serena said, "I've been in danger before. Ever since I became a sailor scout I've been in situations like this."

"I know," said Tom, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you," Serena said softly. "Listen, I have an idea. Tomorrow is Saturday and we can spend the whole day together. Let's go see a movie or something. I don't think you've been to the cinema, have you?"

"I haven't," Tom said, "cinema sounds like a great idea. I just want ot be with you, my love."

Serena grinned. Though she wasn't in love with Tom, she really loved it when he called her 'love'. His accent really was evident when he used words like that.

* * *

Tom and Serena went to the cinema and watched a funny new movie to get their minds off of everything. Though it wasn't a romantic movie, Tom and Serena held hands. After the movie, they went to the mall to go shopping. Everything went back to the way things were before Ramua messed everything up. In fact, Tom and Serena were closer because of Serena's encounter with Ramua.

After their date and they went back to school, Tom and Serena came to school together each morning. There was no sign of the Death Eaters or anyone else trying to get Tom or Serena. Tom believed everything was going to be just fine, but he found out how wrong he was when Serena and Tom went to Fruits Parlor Crown after school for hot cocoa and cake.

"I'm looking forward to when school lets out for the Christmas Holidays," Serena said.

"Me too," Tom agreed. "We get to spend them together."

"What's Christmas like in England?" Serena asked.

"Well, for spending all my Christmases in an orphanage," Tom said thoughtfully as he blew on his hot cocoa, "they weren't too bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sometimes we went out Christmas caroling," Tom said, "and we watched Christmas plays."

"What was the best thing you got for Christmas?" Serena asked.

"Well, the orphanage didn't really get us anything special," Tom said. "We would get chocolate or stuffed animals, small things like that. I think my favorite thing was a book about mythology. I loved reading books when I was in the orphanage."

"You're just like Ami," Serena smiled. "She has her nose in a book all the time."

They sipped their hot chocolates and nibbled on their cakes in between small talk. When Serena put her chocolate mug down, he reached across the table to put his hand on hers.

"You're so special, Serena," Tom whispered. "I'm so glad I got to meet you. If Voldemort sends his followers after me and if anything happens, I just want you to know how much I love you."

"Tom," Serena mumbled, "I…I'm flattered. I really care about you too. But you'll be all right. I'll take care of you."

"It's not just me you have to be worried about," said Tom, "it's you too. Voldemort may hurt whoever helps me."

"I'm not scared," Serena said, "I've fought really dangerous enemies. I'm sure I can handle a dark wizard."

"Yes, I'm sure you can," Tom said with a smile, squeezing Serena's hand gently. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Serena blushed slightly and looked down.

"You shouldn't have done that," Serena said.

"I know, Serena," Tom said, "but I don't care. Your boyfriend isn't here."

"Maybe not but…"

"Serena!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Darien?" Serena mumbled, seeing Darien enter the café and nearly knock a waitress down to get to her booth. "Darien, what are you doing here?"

Darien pulled Serena out of the booth into his arms. Tom's hand remained outstretched on the table and then he went back to sipping his hot chocolate. Serena and Tom were having a perfect moment. What was Darien doing back in Japan? Darien ruined all of Tom's plans. What was he going to do now?

"I had a dream that you got hurt, baby," said Darien and Tom nearly choked on his hot chocolate. _Baby?_ What a _horrid _pet name! Tom used better pet names for Serena than that. He called her _my love, love, my sweet, sweetheart, my pet, my lovely, darling _but nothing as cheesy as _baby _and Tom would never, ever call her _Meatball Head, _like Darien has always done. Tom thought it was stupid he called her that and if Tom ever caught Darien calling her Meatball Head, he might just hex his lips together.

"I'm fine," said Serena.

"I dreamed that a monster attacked you," Darien said, "I rushed over."

"You could've just called," said Serena.

"I've tried," said Darien, "but I couldn't get through."

"That's odd," said Serena and she didn't notice Tom's grin behind his chocolate mug. "What about your schooling?" Serena asked

"It's all right," said Darien, "it's almost Christmas break anyway. How are the others? Are you fighting new enemies?"

"Well, no, not really," said Serena, "Chaos hasn't returned or anything like that. It's a long story."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you see," Serena began, "after Mina left, me and the other girls found this witch and wizard fighting and…"

"_Ahem!"_ Tom said loudly.

"Oh, Tom!" Serena cried and she felt so embarrassed that she had forgotten about him. "Tom, this is Darien. I believe you two talked on the phone once?"

"Oh, yeah, we have," said Darien coolly, looking over at Tom. "Tom wasn't it?"

"Yeah, the English muffin," Tom muttered.

Serena looked at Darien in surprise. "English muffin?"

"A little joke," said Tom, "well, a pleasure to meet you, finally, Darien."

Tom and Darien both knew it was a lie but for Serena's sake, they pretended to be civil.

"Of course," said Darien and he reached out to shake Tom's hand. When Darien shook hands with Tom, a strange sensation went over him. His blood pressure went up and he began to perspire. For a split second he saw a horrible image involving Tom and…something else. Darien released Tom's hand as Tom's hand was a hot iron.

"Well, I believe you two have some catching up to do," Tom said.

"Oh, you don't have to go, Tom," Serena said.

"It's all right," Tom said, looking over to Serena and smiling. "_My love._"

"What?" Darien mumbled.

"I'll see you at home," Tom said, "I just remembered, I promised Sammy I was going to help him with his homework."

"Well, okay," said Serena, "bye."

Tom waved at Serena and left the café. Darien turned to Serena. "Did he just call you 'my love?'"  
Serena giggled into her hand. "Oh, yes, Tom _always_ calls me things like that. _Sweetheart, my love, dear…_I really like his accent. Isn't it cool?"

"I guess," said Darien.

Serena sat back down. Darien remained standing.

"You all right, Darien?" Serena asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's just that…Tom…something about him is weird."

"Oh, Darien, please don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," said Darien defensively. "When I shook his hand, I sensed something bad about him."

"Oh, well, that's because he was trapped in a book for fifty years," Serena said.

"What?"

"Yes, you see, Tom isn't just a foreign exchange student," Serena said, "he's a victim of dark wizards. They imprisoned him in a book for fifty years and I saved him."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Darien demanded, taking Tom's vacant seat.

"I didn't want you to worry," said Serena, "I just told the others last week."

"Tell me how exactly you found Tom," said Darien.

Serena sighed. She hated repeating herself. "All right, well, we found this woman attacking a man in one of the hot springs…"

"…and so far," Serena finished, "we haven't met anyone after Tom."

"I knew something was funny about that guy," said Darien.

"Darien, Tom's harmless," Serena said, "he saved my life. The reason why you sensed those vibes is because he was trapped in a book by dark magic."

"It seemed more than that to me, Serena," said Darien. "Maybe the others are right. Tom shouldn't be staying with you. He can stay at my apartment."

"No, that's fine," Serena said, "he'll stay at my house."

"Serena…"

"Look, Darien, I know what I'm doing," said Serena, rising to her feet. "Tom likes it at my house. Sammy adores him. He told me he thinks of Tom as his older brother. Tom helps my mother out a lot and even my father likes him! I can tell that you don't really like him and I don't want to send Tom someplace where he would feel awkward. Right now he feels like I'm the only one he trusts."

"Serena," said Darien, "I'm not going to hurt him or anything."

"Please, for him to move out of my house would raise many questions," Serena said, "my parents would think he's done something. And besides, you don't have an extra room at your apartment anyway! Where would Tom sleep?"

"Oh, right," said Darien.

"Thank you for concern," said Serena, "but I'll be fine. Now that you're here, we'll be prepared for anyone that might come to hurt Tom. I had better be going now. It was so nice to see you again."

"Yeah," Darien smiled, "I'm so glad you're all right, baby."

* * *

When Tom got home, he flung his stuff down, picked up a pillow, tossed it aside and slammed his hand on the dresser.

"Damn you, Darien!" Tom snarled. "Why did you have to come back to Japan? Why couldn't you stay in America? Serena was almost mine. Now you come and ruin everything!"

Tom's blood boiled and he started pacing his room. He had to come up with a plan. Should he kill Darien? He could send snakes to him. Yes. He could picture a dozen snakes biting and crushing Darien all at once. No, wait, everyone knew Tom could talk to snakes now. They would know he did it and Serena would never forgive him. That wouldn't work.

"Think, Riddle," Tom told himself. "Think!"

He had to come up for a way to keep Darien and Serena apart. Serena was most likely telling Darien the whole story and once Darien knew everything, he wouldn't go back to America. No bright ideas entered Tom's mind. Frustrated, Tom sat down on his bed. He had always been so good at coming up with solutions. He had to think of something.

The Christmas holidays were coming soon. Serena would probably spend it all with Darien, or expect Tom and Darien to get along and spend it together. Then it clicked. Serena asked Tom what Christmas was like in England. Perhaps if he played his cards right, Serena might just get to see for herself.

A sly smile spread across the Heir of Slytherin's mouth. He was still cunning as he always had been. He'd take Serena and the others to England and get the Death Eaters to kill Darien and then Serena would be Tom's for sure. It was flawless.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Tom's Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SM._

Note: Remember that the horcruxes don't exist in this story. Slughorn has not come to replace Snape and Snape's not the DADA teacher. The DADA teacher isn't really important because you'll never see him/her. Let's just say it's a relative of one of the people whose memories Lockhart played with. However, I think I'll keep Dumbledore showing bits of Tom's past to Harry. They'll be a little different though. Dumbledore doesn't come to get him. Tom got his Hogwarts letter. Remember in the first chapter Tom states in his diary that he hopes this isn't some joke? He got a letter just like the other kids.

**Mere Memory 11**

**Tom's Plan**

Harry returned to the common room after a lesson with Dumbledore. Mina greeted him by rubbing against his legs.

"Hi, Vee," Harry murmured, bending down to pick her up. He sat down in a comfy chair and she settled in his lap. Harry stroked her yellow-orange fur and sighed. "Dumbledore showed me another memory about Riddle when he was at Hogwarts. It was his head of house, Slughorn. I wished we had him in potions instead of Snape."

Mina purred. She heard plenty of the homework and grief Snape had given Harry. Harry stroked her behind the ears.

"Slughorn's talking to Riddle about careers," Harry explained, "Slughorn said Riddle would be great in the Ministry but Riddle wasn't interested in that. He wanted to come back to Hogwarts and teach instead….Voldemort as a teacher…I can't imagine that."

Harry sighed again. "I don't know why Dumbledore is showing me these memories of Riddle. The lessons are interesting but…how is this supposed to help me stop him?"

Mina meowed and licked his hand. She didn't know either but she wanted to be there with Harry the next time Harry had to face Voldemort.

* * *

Tom told Serena he had a plan and asked her to schedule a scout meeting. Again, the scouts were surprised that Serena called one a second time, to Tom's suggestion.

"Thanks for coming guys," Serena said once everyone had made it. She was sitting close by the campfire next to Darien. They were holding hands.

Because Darien was sitting next to Serena and it made him insanely jealous, Tom was standing as far as he could, leaning against the wall. If Darien hadn't come…Tom and Serena would still be close…they'd be holding hands right now.

Serena nodded to Tom. "Tom asked me to call this meeting. He said he had a plan."

"You do?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I do," Tom said, narrowing his eyes. "I say we go to England before Voldemort and his followers come here looking for me."

"What?" Trista asked.

"If I wait here," said Tom, "someone else might get hurt. I don't know what Voldemort is up too. Will he send someone to come and find me? I don't want to wait and find out. But I'm certain he doesn't expect us to come to him. We can find out where he is and stop him together."

"I think Tom's right," Lita said, punching her fist into her open palm. "Offense is the best defense!"

"When do we go?" Ami asked.

"Winter break," said Serena, "it's the perfect time."

"Can we really find Voldemort in two weeks?" Raye asked.

"We can if we look hard enough," Tom stated. "You all don't have to come if you don't want to…" he looked over in Darien's direction.

"If Serena's going," said Amara, "we're coming too."

"All right," said Tom, nodding. "Thank you."

After the meeting, Serena and Tom convinced Serena's parents into going with Tom to England. It wasn't too hard for Tom as manipulating people was one of his strong points. The group wondered where they were going to stay. Tom had that problem worked out. They were going to stay in The Riddle House.

Little Hangleton was quiet as Tom and the others walked through the small village up to the great hill.

"How did you know of this place, Tom?" Serena asked.

"Sometimes I snuck away from the orphanage to visit Little Hangleton," Tom lied, "we tried to break into the big house up at that hill."

Tom stopped and pointed at the Riddle House.

"Looks like it's haunted," muttered Raye.

"That's because the whole village thinks it is," Tom said with a grin. "A family was murdered in this house fifty years ago. No one knows who did it. My friends and I liked to dare each other who could get the closest to it. I was the only one brave enough to go inside."

"You went inside?" Serena asked in shock.

"Yeah," said Tom. "I wanted to see what it looked like inside. I wonder if it's still the same."

"Why are we staying in a house that's possibly haunted?" Amara inquired as they started walking toward it.

"So no one will know where we are," Tom answered. "Nobody comes over here. We'll be able to work without interruption."

Hotaru clanked over at the graveyard. "These people lived near a graveyard?"

"Yes," said Tom, "unusual place for a big house like this, isn't it?"

They walked up to the front door and Tom pulled out a paper clip from his pocket. He stretched it out and stuck it into the lock. _Alahomora! _Tom shouted in his mind and just like he had a wand, the lock slid back into the door. Tom opened the door and stepped inside, the others right behind him.

"Needs a little work," said Lita, sniffing the air.

"I'm sure if we all tackle it together," Serena said, "we'd get it straightened up."

"We need to get some supplies," said Tom, "I'll go and get them. Serena, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," said Serena and she looked at Darien. "Coming Darien?"

"Of course," Darien said. Tom frowned. He was hoping to get to be alone with Serena and instead Darien was going to tag along with him.

"You don't mind do you, Tom?" Darien questioned.

"Of course not," Tom forced out. "I guess I could use the extra set of hands."

"I'll go too," Amara volunteered.

"All right," said Tom, "let's go."

When Tom and the others left to buy supplies, everyone else spread out to clean the house. There was at least two inches of dust on everything in the house. As Raye and Lita dusted, Michelle and Ami cleaned the sheets of all the beds. The cleaning agents were too old and expired to do a deep clean. They had to wait until Tom, Serena, Darien and Amara returned with more supplies to do a more thorough clean.

"Hey, look at this," said Lita as she picked up a framed picture off the wall. "This young man looks a lot like Tom, doesn't he?"

Raye walked over to Lita. The man in the picture was riding on a horse. He had features that looked identical to Tom's.

"Wow, it does!" Raye said. "I bet that's his father."

"But why would Tom bring us to his father's house?" Lita wondered. "Doesn't make a lot of sense. Did he stay with his father for a while? He told us he was an orphan."

"Yeah, it was kind of strange," Raye said, "but he said he was the only one brave enough to get in here. Maybe it's because he knew this was his father's house. Perhaps he was looking for something that belonged to him."

"You mean, he might have stolen something?" Lita asked.

Raye shrugged. "I don't know. We'll ask him when he gets back."

* * *

Tom and the others decided to split on the groceries. Serena and Darien got food, Amara got cleaning supplies and dishes and Tom got extra bedding, toiletries and towels. A few people looked at Tom closely. Though it had been fifty years, everyone knew the story of the Riddles and what they all looked like. Tom was a splitting image of the late Tom Riddle Sr. and ever time they saw him, they thought he was a ghost.

Tom was feeling anxious. How he was going to find the Death Eaters without letting Serena and the others think he knew too much? He was trying to make it look like he was going to stop Voldemort while he was trying to find his older self. This was more complicated than he thought. Darien was to blame. If he had just remained in America, Tom and Serena would be seeing each other by now.

"Got everything?" Amara asked Tom as she found him staring at the towels.

"What?" Tom turned and looked at her. "Oh, yes, just about."

Tom grabbed a couple of towels and put them into his cart. He and Amara joined Darien and Serena at the check out. Tom's insides churned. It bothered the hell out of him to see them together. He had to do whatever it took to end their relationship.

"Ready?" Serena said, "let's go home and eat. I'm starved."

"Yes," Tom replied, smiling warmly, "let's."

When they returned back to the Riddle House, Lita took the cleaning supplies they had bought and gave the kitchen and bathrooms a good hard scrub. Lita was in her element. She always wanted to clean a large house like this. Her old apartment wasn't a challenge anymore. Though Raye and the others were helping her, they couldn't seem to keep up with Lita's speed. Darien and Serena were cleaning the living room together, looking far too happy for Tom to stand.

"I think I'll go and clean the gardens," said Tom.

"But it's the middle of winter," Ami said after him.

Tom did not reply as he stepped back into the cold. He walked over the graveyard and was surprised to see Hotaru there.

"Hello," said Hotaru, "how is the house cleaning going?"

"Pretty well," Tom said.

"I thought I'd take a walk," Hotaru said softly, "the grounds are really pretty, even with the graveyard."

"Yes, they are," Tom agreed.

They passed the grave of Tom Riddle Sr. Tom felt a strange sensation in his gut. He never visited his father's grave before. After killing his father and grandparents, he never set foot in Little Hangleton again. Tom wasn't sure how to feel. Hotaru noticed his line of vision and looked at the tombstone.

"Thomas Riddle?" she asked, turning her face to Tom's. "Is this…your father's grave?"

Tom sighed. "Yes, I think so. I was told that I was named after my father."

Hotaru approached the grave and touched the tombstone. She gasped. "How…strange…"

"What's the matter?" Tom asked.

"This grave is empty."

"Empty, how?" Tom inquired, slightly unnerved. "It's a marked grave. They couldn't just forget to bury the body."

"Well, it seems like it _was _inhabited," said Hotaru, "but the grave was disturbed. Perhaps they moved the body."

Tom's stomach turned and he backed up. The grave was empty? How could that happen? Did his father rise from the dead? Tom had to be sure.

* * *

Tom didn't say much at dinner. Raye and Lita asked him about the picture of Tom Riddle Sr. Tom glanced at the picture and said it was possible the man in the picture could've been his father. When everyone went to sleep, Tom remained in his bed, pondering. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Hotaru had said about his father's grave being empty. He knew she was the scout of death so he did not doubt her ability. She should sense where a dead body was. Tom sat up in bed and tossed the covers off him. Still, he had to be sure.

Careful not to wake anyone else, he tiptoed out of the house and trekked to the gardener's house. He removed a shovel from the shed and walked to the cemetery. He stopped at his father's grave.

"You'd better still be buried here," he muttered, "I wanted you to remain cold and dead in the ground so you'd be like mother. You were the one that should have died…not her."

Tom grunted and started digging through the snow and earth. It wasn't an easy task. He hadn't done much manual labor when he was growing up and he spent the last fifty years in a book with nothing to do. He was a wizard and he didn't have to do physical work to get things done. Eventually Tom's muscles grew tired but he could not stop. He had to see for himself if his father was still buried here. He dug for more than an hour. The shovel hit something hard and Tom knew it was the casket. He tossed the shovel back and he bent down onto the casket, brushing the dirt around. He put his fingers under the lid. He gulped and prepared himself for what ever he would find inside. He pulled the lid up slowly. It seemed so heavy. Tom peered inside.

All he could see in the casket were burial clothes and the white soft inside of the casket. Hotaru was right. The body of Tom Riddle Sr. was not here. Tom slammed the lid shut and climbed out of the hole.

"No," Tom muttered, "this can't be…can't be happening!"

How could the body be removed? Who did this? Why? Did his father become a zombie? A vampire? Tom's head was swimming. His stomach was turning. He couldn't get his head around it. It made no sense. His father WAS dead. He had killed them. Everyone in the village knew he was dead and Tom knew that there was no counter curse for the Killing Curse. With all these emotions raging inside him, he got so nervous that he got sick. He cleaned out his stomach behind the gravestone and fell backward into the snow. It was the first time he got sick like that in a long, long time. In a moment his stomach felt better and he pushed the dirt back into the hole. He had to get back before the others realized he was gone. He swaggered back to the house, nearly tripping over his own feet. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. He remembered learning about inferi, corpses used with dark magic to do a dark wizard's bidding. Perhaps his future self turned his father into an inferi? That really made no sense. Why would Voldemort do that? There were plenty of corpses he could've used.

Tom pulled off his shoes at the door and tiptoed back to his room. He removed its wet and muddy clothes, threw them in a heap in the corner and grabbed another set of pajamas to sleep in. Shivering, he crawled into bed. He felt so cold. His stomach still hurt. It was nearly dawn when he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Tom wasn't the only person having a rough night. Mina stayed with Harry as he spent the Christmas Holidays at the Burrow with the Weasleys. She slept curled up at the foot of Harry's bed. There were some nights where she did not feel like sleeping and she wanted to roam around. Mina bounded off Harry's bed and walked down the hall. She liked being a cat. She could see just fine in the dark. As Mina passed Ginny's room, she heard her muttering in her sleep.

"No, Tom," Ginny was pleading, "I don't want to do it. Please don't make me do it."

"A nightmare?" Mina wondered out loud, entering Ginny's room and walking next to her bed. Ginny was tossing and turning. Mina could see her red head dampened with sweat. She looked pale and scared.

"Please…no more, Tom…I thought you were my friend."

"Tom," Mina mumbled, "Tom Riddle?"

Mina knew all about Tom. Harry had told her everything as if he knew she was human. Of course, Mina really was a human but Harry didn't know that. Harry told her how Tom manipulated Ginny into opening the chamber of secrets. He told her how he had found Ginny almost dead. It had been more than two years ago but the memory of Tom still haunted Ginny. He was more than just a mere memory…he was a tragic nightmare. Mina hated Tom for that and she had never met him.

Mina jumped onto Ginny's bed and meowed softly, pushing onto her stomach with her paw. "Wake up, Ginny, you're having a nightmare."

Mina gasped. She didn't mean to speak out loud.

Ginny woke up and saw Mina sitting next to her. "Oh, Vee," she whispered, sitting up and stroking her orange fur. "Come to visit me?"

Mina purred.

"I was having a nightmare," said Ginny sadly. "I dreamed about Tom and all the awful things he made me do. I know he's long gone but sometimes I still feel him possessing me time to time. Sometimes I think he's not really gone. I try to forget about it…but it's so hard. I was so stupid to trust him."

Ginny laid back down and Mina placed both her paws on Ginny's arm sympathetically. If only there was something to do to ease the girl's troubled mind.

* * *

"Tom! Tom!" Serena called. "We're going to go work on our mission today and we need your help. Tom?"

Serena entered Tom's room and found him still asleep. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tom, are you okay?"

Tom groaned and blinked a couple of times. Serena looked so fuzzy. "Serena?"

"You don't look so well," Serena said and she placed her hand on his head. "You're burning up!"

"I'll be all right," said Tom, trying to sit up. He pushed the covers back and got to his feet. His legs gave out and Serena caught him.

"Tom!" Serena exclaimed. "You're far too sick to be out. You stay here. We'll go talk to Mina."

"But you need…my help…"

"It's okay," said Serena, "when Mina joins us you can tell us what we know. We'll search for these Death Eaters together."

Serena set Tom back in bed. "I can't have you getting sick. I'll ask Ami to look after you."

"You don't have to do that," said Tom.

"It's no trouble," Serena said with a smile. "Ami's preparing to become a doctor. She can use the practice."

"All right," Tom mumbled.

Ami was happy to look after Tom while the others went to meet with Mina. Ami took his temperature and revealed that Tom had a fever of a 101. She kept a cold wet cloth on his hot forehead and a bucket next to his bed in case he felt like he was going to be sick. Ami made him chicken soup and gave him medicine to make him feel better.

"How long do you think Serena and the others are going to be gone?" Tom inquired when Ami brought him more soup.

"I can't say for sure," Ami answered, "few hours maybe."

"I'm sorry," said Tom, "I feel like such a burden. I bring you all the way out here and I become too sick to help you."

"It's no trouble," said Ami, "after all, it's us that is helping you. Eat up and get some rest."

"Thank you, Ami," Tom said.

* * *

It was a surprise for Mina when her communicator started going off. Even as a cat, she was able to hear it as if it was still on her wrist. Problem was, she was with Harry when her communicator started beeping. He looked at his cat.

"Vee…are you…beeping?"

Mina bounced away from him and through the window. When she was a ways from the Burrow, she changed back into a human and looked at her communicator.

"Mina here," she said, "what's up?"

"Mina, what took you so long to answer?" Serena demanded.

"Sorry!" Mina replied. "I had to find a private spot."

"Well, we're in England we need to talk," said Serena, "where can we meet you?"

"England?" Mina cried. "You're here?"

"Yes, it's a long story," said Serena, "we'll explain everything in person. Where are you?"

"Well, I'm in Devon. Where are you?"

"Um, I'm not too sure," said Serena, "we're staying in a village called Little Hangleton."

"Little Hangleton? That sounds so familiar…"

"I think we're in Sussex," Darien said over Serena's shoulder.

"Right," said Mina, "meet me in London then. At the London Eye. I'll take the earliest train I can get."

"Got it," said Serena, "see you soon."

_Click._

Mina closed her communicator watch and turned back around to be face to face with Harry. "H-Harry!" Mina cried.

"Vee—why didn't you tell me you were an animagus?" Harry demanded.

Mina frowned. She had a feeling she was going to be a little late to her meeting with the other scouts. How was she supposed to explain this to Harry?

TO BE CONCLUDED Yes, one chapter left! But I assume it's going to be the longest out of them all.


	12. The Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

Mere Memory 12

The Truth Hurts

Mina gulped. "I can explain, Harry. I was just trying to protect you."

"Wait a minute," said Harry, eying Mina closely. "I know you. You're the new barmaid at the Three Broomsticks."

"That's right," said Mina with a nod. "Dedalus is my grandfather. I wanted to help keep an eye on you while you at Hogwarts."

"I already have plenty of protection," said Harry. "How could you help me? How do I know what you're saying isn't a lie?"

"It's true!" Mina exclaimed. "I was the one who stopped Katie Bell from taking that cursed necklace to Dumbledore. I knew that whole morning Madame Rosmerta was acting funny. She was in the bathroom the whole time and when Katie Bell left, I knew something was wrong so I followed her. I…destroyed the package."

"Wait a minute," said Harry, "that was Sailor V…"

"Because I'm Sailor V!" Mina pointed at herself. "My grandfather asked me to see him this summer because this was a difficult time. He was afraid he was going to die soon with the return of You-Know-Who. He told me everything. I offered to help the order by keeping Muggle England safe and then I begged him to send me Hogsmeade so I could help."

"Your grandfather knows you're Sailor V?"

"Yes, he does," Mina answered, "and that's why he let me take that job. When Madame Rosmerta left, I couldn't stay and manage the place so I asked my grandfather to turn me into a cat."

"And he gave you to me," Harry said softly.

"That's right."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," said Mina, "I'm not supposed to tell everyone my secret identity. I'm so sorry, Harry. I wanted to tell you, really. Please don't be angry with me."

It was all too much to take in. He had just found out his pet cat was actually Dedalus' granddaughter. He somehow understood how Ron felt. At least Mina was really trying to protect him instead of kill him.

"I'm not," said Harry.

"I need to go," said Mina, turning to a cat again and bounding away.

"Wait a second," Harry grabbed her and picked her up. "Where are you going?"

"My friends have arrived in England I need to talk to them," said Mina, still as a cat, which surprised Harry even more. He dropped her.

"You can talk as a cat?"

"Yes," said Mina, "so can Artemis."

"Artemis…isn't' that the cat Dedalus gave Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Dumbledore has learned that Artemis can talk just yet," said Mina. "Listen, Harry, I have to get to the London Eye and meet my friends."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you don't have too," said Mina, "I can manage. It's Sailor Scout stuff. I don't think my friends would like it if I brought you."

"How do you expect to get there?" Harry asked. "Do you have enough money for a train ticket? Or for the Knight Bus?"

"I think so," said Mina.

"I'll take you to the London Eye," said Harry.

"You really don't have to do that," said Mina, "You should stay here. You know they won't let you go anywhere."

Mina changed back into a human and checked her pockets. She just had a five pound note and a couple of sickles. "Oh no...I think I gave the last of my money to Granddad! Dang it!"

"That's not enough to get you to London," said Harry, "and you need a wand to flag the Knight Bus."

"But everyone will freak out when they find you gone."

"I'll just tell them we went to the village," said Harry impatiently. "Quick, change back to Vee. You don't want everyone in the burrow you're an animagus, do you?"

--

An owl tapped the window of Narcissa's bedroom. She opened the window; the owl flew inside and held out its leg. Convinced that the letter was from Dumbledore, Narcissa sourly removed the letter from the owl's leg. Dumbldore wrote them a couple times to ensure they weren't endangering themselves by leaving Grimmauld Place. Narcissa just wanted to go back to Malfoy Manor with her husband and son. But her husband was possibly gone. Narcissa gasped when she opened the letter and recognized her husband's writing

"Lucius…you're alive!" she shouted. She dashed out calling for Draco.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Draco came running out of the room with the Black's tapestry. Draco liked to look at it all the time. It gave im hope that his father was still alive. "What is it?"

"I got a letter from your father," Narcissa announced, holding out the letter. "He's all right."

"He is?" Draco murmured. "Th-That's great! When is he coming home?"

Draco took the letter and started reading it over.

"He didn't say when," Narcissa said sadly. "It's not safe for him to return. The Dark Lord may be trying to kill him."

"I've got to go look for him!" Draco started for his room and his mother grabbed his arm.

"No, Draco, you can't!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Lucius told us not to look for him."

"It's because of me he's hiding!" Draco argued.

"You have nothing to do with this," Narcissa said, "The Dark Lord gave your father a mission and he failed it. He's afraid to return because the Dark Lord will kill him. He has to wait until it's safe for him to return."

"It won't be safe until the Dark Lord is dead!" Draco shouted. "Who knows when that will happen?"

"We have to be patient, son," Narcissa said softly. "Your father will return to us."

"I'm losing my mind staying in here," Draco groaned, reaching his hand to his pale forehead. "I feel so helpless. I can't even go back to school."

"Dumbledore is doing all he can," Narcissa said, "when this is over we can go back home."

--

Mina did not like the bus ride very much. She wished she hadn't gone in cat form. She slid to the back of the bus at least ten times. Harry had to dive each time to catch her. Mina was so relieved when they finally reached the London Eye and she could stand on solid ground. She transformed back into a human and stepped dizzily around. Harry put her arm around her and they walked inside a café so she could sit down.

"I think the Knight Bus should get a new driver," said Mina.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "wait here, I'll get you something."

"Thanks," Mina said, rubbing her head. A moment later, Harry returned with a drink for Mina. Mina took a quick slurp.

"Are your friends here yet?" Harry asked.

Mina glanced outside the window. She couldn't' see Serena or the others. "NO, I think I'm the first one here. I guess magic transportation really is faster!"

"It's Mina, right?"

"Yeah, you remembered!" Mina said happily.

"Why do you think your friends are here?" Harry inquired.

"I'm not sure," Mina said, "but I hope there's no trouble back home."

"If there is," said Harry, "will you have to leave?"

Mina looked up from her soda. Harry's expression was a little unreadable. Mina nodded.

"Yes, I would," she replied, "Sorry."

"I understand," said Harry, "I'm just glad I got to meet you."

Mina smiled. "Oh, me too Harry. I promise that if I leave, I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"Sounds good," said Harry.

Mina glanced out of the window. "Looks like my friends are here. This may take a while. You can go back to the burrow."

"It's all right," said Harry, "I'll stay here and wait for you."

"Okay," said Mina, rising from her seat. "Thanks, Harry."

Mina stepped out of the café and quickly changed to a cat. She wanted to play a joke on her friends before meeting them.

"Well, this is the London Eye," said Raye, "Mina should be here somewhere."

"You think we're early?" Lita inquired.

"I don't know," Serena said, "she said she was coming from Devon."

"Devon's on the peninsula," Darien said, "it's a good train ride from here."

"Hi guys," said Mina.

"Mina, you're here!" Serena said, turning around. However, she didn't see a girl with long blond hair. There was nobody there. "Mina?"

"Where is she?" said Serena. "I know I heard her."

"Yeah, I did too," Raye said, "Mina, where are you?"

Mina chuckled. "Down here."

Everybody looked down to see a yellow cat with a golden crescent moon. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Mina?" Lita asked.

"Why are you…?" Raye mumbled, pointing.

"A cat?" Serena exclaimed.

Mina laughed and transformed to the form her friends were familiar with. "Long story. I was doing a little something for my grandfather. So what brings you to England? Don't tell me we have new enemies."

"Not in Japan," said Serena, "but here."

"Huh?" Mina mumbled, "Here?"

"Yeah, sorry to cut your vacation short," Amara said, "but we've got work to do."

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"Well, shortly after you left Japan this summer," Serena began, "we met the victim of a terrible wizard from here. This wizard put the poor boy in a book but I was able to set him free."

"Hmm," Mina whispered, "sounds like something I heard about."

"The boy was in the book for fifty years," Serena said, "and he asked us to help him stop the evil wizards."

"What's this guy's name?" Mina inquired.

"Tom Riddle," Serena answered.

Mina gasped and backed up. "T-Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, you've heard of him?" Lita asked.

"I have," Mina murmured, "and this terrible wizard…I suppose his name is Voldemort?"

"That's right," said Raye, "you know him too? How?"

"Because…Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle are one in the same!" Mina cried. "I know all about him. My grandfather is a wizard and he's part of an order against Lord Voldemort. That's why I'm still here. I'm helping my grandfather stop Voldemort. I can't believe you fell for Tom Riddle's lies!"

"What do you mean, lies?" Serena exclaimed. "He saved my life once, and he's so nice!"

"Ginny Weasley thought he was nice too until he made her attack people against her will!" Mina snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Lita asked. "We met Tom. He seems like a great guy."

"You don't get it," Mina cried, "Tom is a liar and a murderer. He's Voldemort!"

"But that can't be," said Serena, "he said it was Voldemort that put him in that book."

"Exactly!" said Mina. "Fifty years ago, Tom Riddle set a giant snake loose in the magic school of Hogwarts. It got too risky for him to continue his sick game when someone got killed so he preserved his memory into his diary. The person who wrote in it would be able to converse with Tom Riddle and he would possess them. Ginny Weasley was that poor unfortunate person. Tom made her think that he was her friend but he was just using her as a pawn."

"A diary?" Serena questioned. "NO, that's not right. What I found didn't look like a diary. It was something called a 'Recluse Journal.' The witch tried to take it from me."

"Well, there can't be two Tom Riddles that were stuck in books, can there?" Amara asked.

"I knew something was strange about Tom," Raye said, "the way he said the dark wizards just kept him there for fifty years."

"Where's Tom now?" Mina asked. "Is he with you?"

"He's still at Little Hangleton," said Michelle.

"Little Hangleton, he took you there?"

"Yeah, we're staying in some manor," Lita said.

"Where a family was found dead?"

"Yeah…"

"This guy is sick. He brought you to the very house where he killed his father and his grandparents!"

"That's enough," Serena asked. "I can't listen to this anymore. You're mistaken the Tom I know with someone else. The Tom I know isn't like that, you haven't met him."

"You're right, I haven't," said Mina, "but I know someone who has! Come with me!"

Mina took Serena's hand and pulled her to the café. She was so glad Harry had come with her. He could prove to the scouts that Tom really was bad news.

"Harry!" Mina called, holding tightly onto Serena's arm. "I've got to talk to you."

Harry stood up from his table. "Mina, what's wrong?"

"I want you to tell my friend Serena about Tom Riddle," Mina said, "everything you know."

"Tom Riddle?" Harry demanded, looking from Mina to Serena. "How do you know about Tom Riddle?"

"Well, I met him," Serena said, "he was stuck in a book and I let him out. Please tell me Mina's mistaken. Tom really isn't Voldemort, is he? It doesn't make sense."

Harry sighed. "It's true. Tom was already calling himself Voldemort while he was at Hogwarts."

Serena gasped and covered her mouth.

"As Riddle's memory remained his diary," Harry explained, "the rest of him lived on to become Voldemort. He went through many dangerous transformations until he no longer looked like himself. Voldemort killed my parents when I was a baby and gave me this," Harry pointed at his scar, "when he tried to kill me."

The rest of Serena's friends came in behind Serena. They were just as shocked to hear about Tom.

"You mean, Tom tried to kill you?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, more than once," Harry answered, "I met the Tom Riddle you know, before he became Voldemort. Tom used my best friend's sister to attack other students from school."

Serena began crying and Darien put his hands on her shoulders. "Serena, you were trusting of Tom. You've always trusted in people but he could've hurt you."

"Stop!" Serena cried. "Even if what you say is true, Tom hasn't become Lord Voldemort yet."

"Riddle tried killing me when I came to fight him," said Harry, "he was already bad enough before he did all those things when he became Voldemort. He makes everybody thinks he can be trusted but he really can't."

"He was my friend," Serena said, "I trusted him. He said…he said he loved me!"

Serena turned around. "I've got to hear it from him!"

"Serena!" Darien called after her.

"Let her go," said Lita, "Tom might deny it if we're all there."

"Can you tell us more about Riddle?" Amara asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry nodded. Finally, the memories of Tom Riddle that Dumbledore showed Harry seemed to have a purpose.

--

Ami was leaving the house when Serena came. Serena did her best to cover up her pain. She didn't want Ami to know the truth until she heard it straight from Tom.

"I'm going to get Tom more medicine," said Ami.

"Is he any better?" Serena asked.

Ami shook her head. "He developed a fever of a hundred and one soon after you guys left, but he's done vomiting."

"Oh no," Serena moaned.

"Where is everyone?" Ami asked. "Are they with you?"

"No, they're with Mina still, "Serena answered, "I uh, wanted to visit Tom. Go ahead and get him his medicine. I'll watch over him. Where is he? Still in bed?"

"No, he's sitting in the drawing room by the fireplace," Ami answered, "He said he couldn't rest."

"Poor guy," Serena said and she turned to the drawing room as Ami stepped out of the house. Serena opened the door to the drawing room and stepped in. Tom was sitting in the armchair by the fire with a blanket over him. He was trying to read to get his mind off his sickness. He was sipping on a soft drink to settle his stomach. He placed his drink on the table and smiled at Serena.

"Hi Tom, how are you feeling?" Serena asked. Because Tom was ill, she couldn't confront him just now. How was she supposed to get the truth out him? She wanted to slap him and yell at him, but looking at how pitiful he was, she just couldn't. She could get the truth from him if she was truthful herself.

"Tom, I need to talk to you," she said softly, "and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want to know who you really are," she said, "is it true that you killed your father and that you put yourself in the book we found? Is it true that…you used a young girl to attack people?"

Tom gasped and looked away. When he looked back at Serena's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her anymore. "Yes…it's true, but I can explain."

"Just as long as it's the truth," Serena said, "I want to be able to understand. I heard bits and pieces from Mina, but I want the whole story from you. Please Tom, no more lies!"

Tears started to shine in Serena's big blue eyes. Tom didn't want to see her upset. It was time to tell her about him, every sordid detail.

"You deserve the whole story, Serena," said Tom with a heavy sigh. "I just hope you won't think less of me when I tell you.

"This house," Tom waved his arm around the room, "belonged to my grandparents and my mother lived in the village. She was a witch but my father was a muggle. A muggle is a person without any magical abilities. My mother could've loved a powerful wizard but she fell in love with a simple muggle. Shortly after they were married, my father left my mother when she was pregnant with me."

"Tom, I'm sorry," Serena said.

"And what I said about my mother dying while giving birth to me was true," said Tom. "She just lived long enough to name me. I lived in the orphanage from then on. When I discovered that I could do magic, I used my powers to do all sorts of things. They other children thought I was a freak, everyone knew I was weird. So, I was a bit of a bully. And I liked it."

Tom smirked and put his hand to his head. Somehow he wished he hadn't said that but it was the truth and it felt good to finally get everything out. "Maybe it was because I was in control for once. I couldn't control my living situation. I couldn't control that my mother died, but there were some things that I could do. I was finally learning more about myself." Tom looked at his hand and clenched it into his fist. "And then I came to Hogwarts. It was like coming home. When the school year ended, I never wanted to leave. I hated the orphanage. There was no one there that understood me. My only friends were from Hogwarts. Then I heard about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets Salazar Slytherin built in the school."

"Who was Salazar Slytherin?" Serena asked.

"He was one of the founders of Hogwarts," Tom replied, "one of the houses were named after him….the very house I was in. Those that were in Slytherin were very ambitious; just like Slytherin had been. Salazar Slytherin wanted only students from wizarding families to come to the school. He built a chamber within the school that only his heir could open and unleash the power from within to purge the muggleborns from Hogwarts."

"Let me guess," said Serena, "you're the heir?'

Tom nodded. "I am and I open-ended the chamber. Inside was a basilisk, the king of serpents. Becaause I was the heir of Slytherin, I could speak to snakes. I was the only one that could control it. A couple of students were attacked, one was killed. They were going to close the school so I framed another student. I couldn't let them close Hogwarts. It was the only place I could call home. I sealed my memory in my diary so that I could work through someone in the future. Ginny was that person. I didn't choose to work through her. I would've preferred a fellow Slytherin but I had been 'asleep' for fifty years so I worked through her anyway.

"Harry Potter came to stop me and save Ginny Weasley," he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Harry Potter figured out that I was bound to the diary and he stabbed it with a basilisk fang. I was left with this." He brushed his fingers over his scar. "After that, I thought I was dead. Somehow, I was brought back to the diary. The next thing I know, I'm in Japan."

Feeling a chill, Tom buttoned his shirt.

"How did you get to Japan?" Serena asked.

"Lucius brought me," Tom explained, "my other self sent him to Jimmu, the old man with Ramua. Jimmu was supposed to fix the diary for Voldemort. Since he couldn't fix the diary he transferred me to the Recluse Journal. Jimmu told me my other self planned to absorb me and become stronger."

"Absorb you?"

"Yes."

"But what I don't understand is," Serena said, "how did we find you? Why was Lucius with that woman?'

"I was angry with Lucius," said Tom, "I told Jimmu to kill him."

"You…asked someone to kill for you again?" Serena demanded.

"It's because of him my plan failed," Tom said, wiping the sweat from his face. "He was the one who gave the diary to Ginny Weasley. I was expecting to work along his son or something. I wanted payback."

"Well, it didn't work," said Serena, "because we came in just in time to stop your game!"

"And I don't regret it," said Tom with a smile, "because I wouldn't have been able to meet you, Serena. You brought so much to my life."

"You really did do all those awful tings," said Serena as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Serena, I'm sorry," Tom murmured.

"How could you?" Serena demanded. "You said you loved me, that you cared, when reality you were just pretending to be my friend. You're worse than Ramua!"

"That's not true!" Tom shouted and he grimaced in pain. His stomach still felt queasy. "I never tried to kill you. I didn't want to see you get hurt. You have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you? I used all the snakes in Tokyo to search for you. I thought I was going to lose you forever!"

"Yeah, you did save me," said Serena, "but you still did terrible things. What was your real agenda, Tom? You were up to something the whole time, weren't you?"

"I wanted to be the greatest wizard in the world," said Tom, "when I got strong enough, I was going to try to get back to England and find myself. The changed when I fell in love with you. All I wanted to was to remain by your side."

"Well if this is true," said Serena, "then would you please stop hurting people?"

"I don't mean to hurt anybody," said Tom, "I just plan to purify the world of muggles. Ever since I came to Hogwarts, I just wanted to be the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Tom, please," Serena begged, "you don't really want to kill everyone!"

"You don't understand," said Tom, "you have a family. You didn't have to grow up in a place where everyone hated you! There are people here that are just like all those alien forces you had to fight!"

"I'm sorry that you had a hard life," Serena sympathized, "that the other children did not like you, that your father abandoned you but not all non-magical people are your enemies. What about Melvin and Molly? What about Sammy? Sammy looked up to you like a brother!"

"Would your friends still like me if they knew who I really was?" Tom countered. "Sammy knew I could speak to snakes but if he knew I could a teacup into a mouse, would he still look up at me like an older brother? You were the only one I felt like I could trust. I don't find you as my enemy. You can help me, Serena. Come with me and we'll purify Earth together."

"I can't do that," Serena said in shock. "My destiny is to protect Earth. I can't go killing everybody in it.

"Serena, I just want to be near you," Tom said, "think about the wonderful future we can have!"

"My future is with Darien," Serena said firmly.

" Darien? What's so great about him?" Tom demanded. "Why can't I be the one?"

"You really want to know?" Serena asked him, " Darien's hands are warm. When I touched your hands for the first time they were cold as eyes. Darien's eyes remind me of the earth and your eyes remind me of a tomb. Darien has always told to me to believe in myself. He has always been there for me."

"Serena, I was there for you when Darien wasn't!" Tom exclaimed. "I can make you happy!"

" Darien is a hundred percent supportive of me," Serena continued. "He loves everything about me."

"I also love you," said Tom, "I have never felt this way before in my life!"

"I made my choice a thousand years ago," Serena said, her voice rising, "nothing you can do or say can change my mind! Darien is my past, my present and my future and even if something happened to him, I wouldn't want to be with you!"

Tom's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. He sank into the chair. Serena did not want to be with him.

"I…see…you want him then," Tom said, "then…there's no point in me staying. I tried being the man for you, Serena. I know I lied about who I really was but I never lied about loving you. That part was true. I'm sorry."

"Where are you going?" Serena inquired.

"Where does it matter?" Tom said with a sarcastic chuckle. "I can't stay here."

"No, Tom, don't go!" Serena cried crabbing his arm. "You're too sick to go outside!

"I can take care of myself," Tom muttered. "I'll go where I'm _wanted._"

"Tom, what are you saying?"

"It looks like you have your destiny," said Tom, his cold eyes shining, "Serena and I have _mine_."

Tom walked past Serena and out of the room. Serena called after him but he tuned her out.

"Tom, please, you're not Voldemort yet. We can help you! Please don't go. You're sick. You could die out there!"

Tom didn't' care if he died or not. If he couldn't be with Serena then nothing else mattered to him. The only thing left for him now was becoming the greatest wizard, like always wanted. He had to go and search for Voldemort. Tom opened the front door of the Riddle House and stepped outside to the freezing cold. Serena stopped and called for him at the middle of the doorway. Her emotions rose to the top and she started flashing silver. Tom had broken her heart. She had trusted him. he had loved her and now she may never see him again. She was afraid that he had turned his life back to the darkness.

"What should I do?" Serena wondered out loud. A couple of picture frames and glasses shook and began swinging around the room. Serena's powers had never been like this before. Ami walked in to notice Serena flashing silver and things flying around the room.

"Serena!" Ami exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Serena stopped flashing silver and she fell to her knees, crying. "I…believe my emotions got the best of me."

"Serena, what's wrong?" Ami asked. "Where's Tom?"

"Tom is gone," Serena answered, "and I don't know when we'll ever see him again."

--

Heartbroken and freezing, Tom wandered to Knockturn Alley. It was his first clue to finding Voldemort. There had to be some Death Eaters hanging around somewhere. It was difficult. Tom's friends had aged. Tom hadn't. Would they even recognize him? Tom could barely remember any names. It had been so long. Who were his old friends? Nott? Rosier? Doholov? Mulciber?

Tom entered Borgin and Burkes to warm up. There was a man picking up some items. Tom pretended not to stare as he looked around himself. Tom was shivering. If only he had not been up so long the day before, digging up his father's grave. The customer went to the counter to purchase some items.

"Ah, is this all for you, Mr. Mulciber?" Mr. Borgin asked.

If it was possible, Tom's body chilled more. Mulciber. That was one of the early Death Eaters. Mulciber was a few years above him.

"Yes," Mulciber replied.

"Good evening to you," said Mr. Borgin with a bow.

Mulciber left the shop. Tom dawdled for a while he looked at some shrunken heads.

"Something particular you're looking for, boy?" Borgin asked.

"Er, no sir," said Tom, "thank you."

Tom stepped out of the shop after Mulciber. "Mulciber! Wait!"

Mulciber froze then turned around. "What do you want, boy?"

Tom walked up to Mulciber, smirking. "Is that any way to talk to the Heir of Slytherin?"

"What?"

"It's me," said Tom, "Tom Riddle. The sixteen year old memory of the Dark Lord."

"I don't believe it," Mulciber whispered, "it's really you…how did you get here?"

"Just take me to the Dark Lord," Tom muttered, coughing into his fist. "As you can see…I'm not very well."

Mulciber nodded and put his arm around Tom. He stepped behind a shop and disparated to a place Tom had never been before. It was dark and stony, much like the dungeons in Hogwarts. Tom's heart longed to be back there.

"Wait here," said Mulciber as they stopped outside a door. Mulciber knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" hissed a voice.

"Master, it is I," Mulciber replied, "your humble servant, Mulciber."

"Come in."

Mulciber turned the snake ornate handle and he entered a room lit with a few torches. He closed the door behind him and approached a figure sitting on a throne.

"Master, I brought someone who wishes to speak with you," said Mulciber.

"Who?"

"It is…well…you, sire."

"Myself?"

"Your sixteen year old memory has returned."

Voldemort smirked. "Well, he had finally decided to come home, has he? Where are your manners for your future lord, Mulciber? Let him in."

"Yes," Mulciber bowed, walked to the door and opened it. "Come in, young master."

For some reason, there were knots in Tom's stomach as he followed Mulciber into the room. Was it because he was still ill or was he nervous about meeting his other half?

"Master," said Mulciber, "your past self."

"Thank you, Mulciber," said Voldemort, "now leave us."

Mulciber bowed and left the room. Voldemort stood up and approached Tom. Tom felt like he was going to be sick again. From the shadows, he saw a dark figure come closer and closer to him until he was face to face with his future self. Tom insides turned when he looked upon Voldemort's face. Tom's hair was missing from Voldemort's head. Tom had always been a pale boy but Voldemort's face was beyond white. Voldemort's eyes were red and shaped like a cat's. There were two slits in the center of Voldemort's face where his nose should be. Voldemort's fingers were unnaturally long. Tom could not believe he let himself go this far. Was this really the part of him that remained on?

"So," said Voldemort and Tom saw his pointy teeth, "you have decided to return to me. What took you so long?"

"Lucius lost me," Tom answered, "but I was able to come back on my own."

"Oh and how did you manage that?"

"I met someone with the power to free me from the book," Tom said, "It took a little time for to get here. It does not matter now, does it? I'm here. Let's get started."

To Tom's surprise, Voldemort laughed. "I see that I have always been the same."

Deep down inside, Tom highly doubted that. There were more differences than Voldemort knew. It has been fifty years. As Tom remained in a book, Voldemort got to explore the world.

"Who is this powerful someone?" Voldemort asked. "Why didn't you bring them with you?"

"It wasn't like I didn't offer them the opportunity," said Tom, "she just had her own thing to do. So, Jimmu said you wanted to absorb me?"

Tom did not want Voldemort to know about Serena and the Sailor Scouts. Tom was certain if he did, Voldemort would seek them out. Tom just hoped they would return to Japan. He did not want them to get involved with this.

"Yes," Voldemort replied, "but you are sick at the moment. We shall wait until you are better. I need you to be at top strength before I absorb you."

"Understood."

"You are dismissed."

Tom bowed and he felt really stupid bowing to himself. As Tom left the room, he wondered what he had just gotten himself into. Could he really fuse with that…creature? What would happen to Tom he does? Would Voldemort completely take him over? Would there be anything left of Tom once they fused? It didn't really matter now. Tom couldn't go back to Serena. There was really no place for Tom to go.

TO BE CONCLUDED (again)

Yeah, surprise! I know I said this was going to be the concluding chapter but Jay and I talked and she told me some things she would like happen in the end. So I decided to make another chapter instead of making this one super long…but the next chapter should be the last!

oh hey, is anyone else finding trouble when they upload documents? only half of my stories upload and I have to copy and paste the other half!  



	13. A Fate Worse Than Death

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP.

**Mere Memory 13**

**A Fate Worse than Death**

Tom was lucky he had left the Riddle House. Darien and the others would've let him have it the moment they saw him. They were all sickened to hear the terrible things he had done, the kind of person he was. Darien couldn't understand why Serena was upset about Tom leaving. He didn't believe that Tom had actually cared for Serena and that she actually offered to help him.

Mina, deciding that the safety of the Moon Princess was more important and knowing that Harry would be all right, went with the other scouts back to the Riddle House. They had to plan on what they were going to do next. Should they remain in England and try to stop Voldemort or return to Japan?

"He doesn't need help, Serena," Darien said, "he had plenty of chances to turn himself around. He needs to be punished."

"Tom's not like our other enemies, Darien," Serena said, "I don't even think he's our enemy. He's human."

"If he's not our ally then he is our enemy," Darien said, "and the next time we cross paths with him, we'll have to fight him."

As Darien was talking to Serena, Mina and the other scouts were trying to come up with a plan.

"It seems like we're already too involved to turn back now," said Mina, "Tom may have already told Voldemort about us."

"Then it's not safe for us here," Trista said, "We have to stay somewhere else."

Mina nodded. "Sure, we can stay with my grandfather. He's part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"How would we find Voldemort?" said Ami.

"That's the hard part," Mina sighed, "the Order's been trying to find him since the first war with Voldemort. He probably has a secret keeper or something."

"I wonder if Tom and Voldemort have already fused," Ami said. "It would be more difficult for us to fight him."

"Well, nothing's too difficult for the sailor scouts," Lita said, making a fist. "Tom's going to be so sorry he's messed with us."

--

"Ah, you're awake," Voldemort said when Tom entered his room. "Better?"

"Yes," Tom lied. He still felt terrible but he couldn't sleep. His mind was still uneasy. He wanted to know how Voldemort got his power back.

Voldemort laughed. "Don't lie to yourself, boy. You are still as sick as you were when you came here, aren't you?"

"What?" Tom began. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Voldemort can always tell," said Voldemort, "and I'm you. You won't want to lie to me again."

Tom made note of this. He couldn't' lie to Voldemort about anything.

"Yes, I am still sick," Tom admitted, "but I'll be fine soon with a pepperup potion or something. I needed to know something."

"You want to know how I returned," said Voldemort, taking the question right out of Tom's mouth. "Yes, very well. It is extraordinary how I was able to get my body back. There is an old dark magic which many people have forgotten. I was able to restore my body with three things: blood from an enemy, flesh from a servant and bone of the father."

"Bone of the father?" Tom repeated and his mind went back digging through his father's grave. There was no body there. Not a single bone. Nothing. "My father's corpse…you took it."

"Yes," said Voldemort, looking at Tom's eyes. "I needed his bone to return to my body. I see that you've noticed his grave was empty?"

"I thought he had risen from the dead," Tom said, "or become an inferius, or zombie…but you…_you _took his bone! But why?"

"I needed it," Voldemort said firmly. "What do you care about some muggle's corpse?"

"I don't!" Tom shouted. "I just wanted him to remain in the ground like my mother did! I wanted him to have the same fate! I didn't want him to come back!"

"Tom Riddle is still dead, fool!" Voldemort hissed. "I stole his bone. I didn't bring him back to life."

"You have his bone," said Tom, "the bones in your body…were his! He might as well be alive! If you were going to take his bone for something, you should've taken our mother's too!"

"There was nothing in the potion that needed something from a mother," Voldemort said coldly. "What's this…are you already regretting about killing that filthy muggle?"

"I don't know what to think right now," Tom muttered.

"Master!" exclaimed a Death Eater as he hurried into the room. "We still have not located Draco Malfoy and his mother."

"If Malfoy had just done his job he wouldn't have to hide. We will find him and kill him for disobeying me…his mother too."

"What about the task, Master?"

"I'll appoint someone else. Now leave."

Macnair bowed and left the room. Tom looked at Voldemort.

"What job? What did Draco Malfoy have to do?"

"He seemed so eager to help the Death Eaters," said Voldemort, "so I gave him a task: to kill Dumbledore."

"Kill Dumbledore?" Tom gasped. He couldn't believe it. It was insane. "Y—you told Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore? He's only sixteen!"

Voldemort grinned and stepped toward Tom. "_You _were a killer at sixteen."

Tom's heart seemed to stop beating. His stomach churned. His body felt heavy. Yes. It was true. Tom was a murderer. He was a killer of four people before his seventeenth birthday. Tom put his hand to his mouth.

"I.."

"Remember how upset we were when we couldn't kill a mudblood?" Voldemort said as he paced the room, trying to jog Tom's memory. "They kept getting off lucky. And then, when we killed that pathetic little girl in the bathroom…knowing that we were finally doing what Slytherin had intended us to do."

"Myrtle," Tom mumbled and he saw her dead body in his mind eye, her blank blue eyes void of life.

"And our foolish Muggle father and his parents," said Voldemort, "I forget what he ways saying…he was pleading for his life, wasn't he? Especially when we told him who we were." Voldemort looked at Tom's eye and it seemed like Tom was forced to think of the memory against his will. The muggle was on his knees the second after Tom had killed his grandparents. He wanted a moment alone with his father, to tell him about the hell he lived through.

"_If you really are my son, you wouldn't kill me, would you? You look just like me. You look normal. Don't kill me…son…"_

"And what did we say to him? We said…"

"SHUT UP!" Tom hollered. "Just shut up!"

"Oh, what's wrong?" Voldemort asked teasingly. "Can't handle the past? Come on boy, killing those Muggles was the best thing we've ever done."

"Yes, I killed Myrtle Mason," Tom said, clenching his teeth, "and I killed my father and my grandparents but it's not like anyone forced my hand or threatened my family."

"We didn't have a family to be threatened, boy."

"Exactly," said Tom, "I opened the Chamber of Secrets because I _wanted _to! Everyone at Hogwarts was saying that the Chamber of Secrets was a myth. I wanted to prove it wrong and I've done that! I killed my father because I hated him! I hated him for leaving my mother and I wanted him to die to! No one made me do anything but you threatened Draco Malfoy and his family didn't you? You…are…unbelievably sick! I don't want to fuse with the likes of you, I'm out of here!"

But before Tom could even move, Voldemort raised his wand, pointed it at Tom and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Tom fell down in shouts and screams. Hot knives were stabbing his entire body. He tried to think of something pleasant to get his mind off the pain but it was all just too much to bear. Why was Voldemort cursing him? And why wasn't it causing Voldemort any pain? After all, they were the same person, weren't they?

The pain stopped and Tom was crying. Voldemort stood over him.

"I warned you about lying to me."

"Those were not lies," Tom gasped between sobs.

"About leaving. You can't leave. Where would you go? Face it, fool. You belong to me. Have you forgotten who you are? You are me."

Tom laughed. "Now who's lying?" Tom coughed and pushed himself up. "I'm not you. I might have used your name but we're not the same person. Just take a good look in the mirror…I'm not you and you're not me."

Tom couldn't believe where these words were coming from. He wasn't always this brave. Why was he saying these things to himself?

Tom shook his head as he laughed. He held his hand around his side.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I get it now," chuckled Tom, "why you wanted Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore…you're still scared of him, aren't you? After all this time, all the power you gained, you're still afraid of that old man!"

"No more lies!"

"Then why don't you kill Voldemort yourself?" Tom demanded. "Why send a sixteen year old to kill someone of Dumbledore's caliber? Why send a kid to do a job for Voldemort? You're the one who wants him dead. You never should give out an order you're not willing to carry out yourself, coward."

Voldemort snarled and grabbed Tom by the front of his shirt. "I've killed thousands of people, fool. I am not a coward!"

"Oh yeah, you tried to kill an infant," said Tom, "but you still won't kill Dumbledore. You want him dead? You do it yourself. You can't expect Draco Malfoy to kill Dumbledore. He's never used the Killing Curse before. He might give Dumbledore no more than a black eye. He might try using other methods that end up going wrong. No sixteen year old kid can just walk into the Headmaster's office and kill him. Not even me. You kill Dumbledore yourself. You'll feel more proud knowing that you were the one that killed someone as great as Dumbledore. Besides, why give the credit to some teenager when you can have it?"

Voldemort released Tom roughly and growled. He stepped away from him. Tom leaned back on his hands, smiling smugly despite having just been tortured by himself.

"I realize now, it was a mistake telling Dippet that Rubeus Hagrid was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets," Tom sighed.

"Oh, you did not want him to take the blame?" said Voldemort. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for the fool."

"I don't," Tom muttered, narrowing his eyes. "And he didn't take just blame, but the credit. A third year Gryffindor taking the credit of being the Heir of Slytherin? It was stupid. I can't believe people actually believed it. It was a baby Acromantula Hagrid was hiding in the castle. Acromantulas don't live for hundreds of years. Spiders are afraid of the king of serpents. I should've come out and said that I was the Heir of Slytherin."

"You're lying again," said Voldemort.

"No, I'm not," Tom said firmly. "It's the truth. I should've been proud to say who I really was. Everyone thought I was just a talented orphan…but I could've proved more to them. Yeah, maybe I would've been expelled and even gone to Azkaban but at least I would've had my pride. Letting all of Hogwarts believed a Gryffindor did a Slytherin's job. That's like saying it was Godric Gryffindor making the Chamber Secrets instead of Salazar Slytherin…" Tom chuckled to himself. "Well, you can't make the same mistake twice. Don't let someone else take the credit of something you're meant to do again."

"You saying that I should kill Dumbledore?"

"You have more reason to kill Dumbledore than anyone else," shrugged Tom, "you should be the one to do it. Fight him in a duel."

"And how would I get Dumbledore to agree to a duel?" Voldemort demanded. "I can't just walk into Hogwarts and do it myself."

"Oh come on," said Tom, "you had to have become more resourceful than you used to be. Use your imagination. Send him an anonymous letter. Tell him you've got one of his students."

"Hmm, I enjoyed our little duel in the Ministry of Magic," breathed Voldemort. "I think we should resume it."

* * *

Dumbledore knew it was a trap. He had received an owl from the ministry asking for help. He had already fallen for that mistake. He was going to fall for it again. The letter was somewhat different than the fake Quirrel gave him five years ago. Quirrel's letter said something about the Minister needing advice. Voldemort's letter said that the Minister had a young transfer wizard that wished to start Hogwarts but he couldn't take the train.

However, he wanted to know what it meant. It was Voldemort. Voldemort wanted him for something. He wanted to kil him. He knew that. But like a lamb to the slaughter, Dumbledore came. If he ignored the letter, Voldemort would go after someone. Voldemort might have had a hostage. Dumbledore wondered if he should go alone. He could be facing a fight with the whole death eater circle. Perhaps he should bring the order…but they had all been his students at one time or another. Perhaps he should be alone with them.

Dumbledore left Hogwarts for the last time. He took a threstral-drawn carriage toward the Ministry of Magic and halfway there, his carriage was attacked. He was able disparate before the carriage hit the ground.

"I'm surprised you came, Dumbledore," hissed a voice.

"I'm always willing to give a listening ear to my old students, Tom," said Dumbledore softly. "You should be careful how you say that," Voldemort said, "now that both of us are here."

Voldemort looked behind him and sixteen year old Tom stepped up. Dumbledore looked at Tom's face in shock. He should've been dead.

"How can you be alive? Your old diary was destroyed."

"If I can come back Dumbledore," said Voldemort, "so can any part of me. I did not call you out here just to show off my old self. I want to challenge you to a duel. I know that you are hiding young Malfoy."

"What makes you say that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because you're not dead," Voldemort said, "I ordered the boy to kill you and he has failed his task. I was going to have someone else do the job, but my sixteen year old self here, said that I should be the one to do it." Voldemort gestured to Tom, who was staring at the ground. Even though Tom had suggested it and acted excited about the whole thing, he couldn't bring himself to look at Dumbledore right now.

"Really?" Dumbledore inquired. "Is that true, Tom?"  
Tom lifted his face slightly. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I must say, I'm impressed," Dumbledore said, "it is good for you to face your fears."

"For once, Dumbledore, you're right," said Voldemort, withdrawing his wand. "And I'm going to show you that I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

The two grown wizards engaged into a duel. Tom stepped back to give them room. He wasn't sure who he wanted to win. Tom really didn't care. He just wanted it to be over. As he watched the duel go on and on he thought of the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore. It had been going on for over fifty years. Ever since Tom developed a fear of Dumbledore, the war started. Tom's ambition grew and grew. With every taste of power he was able to get, he needed more. Now this was the person he had become? Was this really what he wanted? What if he couldn't stop himself? What if he made it to the top and found out it wasn't enough? What would he do then? Tom could only watch Dumbledore and Voldemort fight like a pair of dogs over a piece of meat. Who was the greatest wizard? Who was going to get the glory?

"_Avada Kadavara!" _

Tom flinched as he saw a jet of green light escape Voldemort's wand…_his _wand. The Killing Curse struck Dumbledore in the chest and the old man's wand fell out of his hand. Voldemort grinned as Dumbledore hit the ground.

"Now _I _am the greatest wizard alive," Voldemort said, "come here, boy."

Tom slowly walked up beside Voldemort. The blank eyes in Dumbledore's face looked up at Tom. Tom shivered.

"He's…he's dead," Tom mumbled, "you really killed him."

"Without Dumbledore to protect Potter," said Voldemort, "Potter will die too."

Voldemort walked away, laughing to himself. Tom bent down and picked up Dumbledore's wand. Dumbldore would never use it again.

"Get over here," said Voldemort, "it's time we go back."

"We're just going to leave him here?" Tom asked.

"Of course," said Voldemort.

Tom slid Dumbledore's wand into his sleeve. "But shouldn't we leave his body someplace where people will find it?"

"The school will go looking for him," said Voldemort. "Let's go. We need to prepare ourselves before we fuse. You still need to recover from that fever of yours."

"Right," said Tom, walking away from Dumbledore's body. He took one last glance at the Headmaster before disaparating with Voldemort.

When Voldemort and Tom returned to the hideout, Voldemort gave Tom a potion for him to recover from his fever and sent him to bed. Even though the potion allowed him to sleep, he was still restless. He kept thinking about all the mistakes he had made. He had nightmares about his past and his future. What type of future would he have if were to fuse with Voldemort? When did he become so cruel, so evil? Was he always like this? On the outside, Tom was halfblood orphan with a brilliant mind. He was a prefect. He did everything right. But he had a secret. He studied the Dark Arts when no one was looking. He had searched fervently for the Chamber of Secrets. He killed a fellow student. Someone he had known and worked with. Of course, he wasn't' friends with Myrtle Mason, but he knew her and probably said nice things to her. For all he knew, she might have been one of the many girls that crushed on him. Without a second thought, he killed her. He could've killed all those other students he attacked. Yet, Tom never imagined himself getting this far. He had to stop himself before it was too late…but what could he do?

* * *

Tom woke up the next day. His fever had broken. His stomach had settled and he was no longer achy. However, the guilt inside him was still there. He couldn't get rid of that. The Death Eaters were ecstatic that Dumbledore was out of the way. No one could stop them.

Tom walked into the great room to find the Death Eaters celebrating with their master. Tom could not share their feelings. Yes, he hated Dumbledore. He feared him. Dumbledore had power that Tom could not understand. Yet with all these feelings of fear and hate he had towards Dumbledore, Tom still couldn't help but respect the man. He had learned so much from him.

"You're finally awake young master," said a Death Eater once he noticed Tom in the room. "I understand you were with the Dark Lord when he killed Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Tom answered.

Another Death Eater came up to Tom. "Did Dumbledore beg?"

"Did he scream?"

More Death Eaters crowded around Tom asking about the duel.

"I wish our master had brought us. I would love to see it."

Tom tightened his fist. It was sick how they were talking about Dumbledore's death. Was Tom all this excited about taking a life? He just remembered being angry. Angry at his father for leaving his mother and angry at all the Mudbloods for coming to Hogwarts when magic should only be for all wizarding families.

"Dumbledore did not scream or beg for mercy," said Tom through his teeth. "You were all his students once. You should know him better than that. He put up a good fight."

"What?" murmured Nott.

The Death Eaters wee surprised with Tom's response. It wasn't what they were expecting.

"Please leave the room," said Tom, "I wish to speak to my future self."

"You do not want to join us?" Bellatrix Les asked, putting an arm around Tom's shoulders and gingering his chest.

Tom pushed her away from him. The only girl in his life was Serena. Maybe her heart may have belonged to Darien but he didn't care. Tom would always have his. Tom was not interested in Death Eaters.

"Excuse me," said Tom and he walked up to himself. "We have to talk."

"Ah good," said Voldemort, "right, now that Dumbledore is out of the way, we should get back to business."

Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters and they went to do their own duties. Voldemort stepped down and started summoning various objects.

"We will have to go into steps before fusing," said Voldemort, "we'll start by keeping something of each other with us at all times."

"Forget it," said Tom.

"What?" Voldemort demanded, turning around to face him.

"I said forget it," Tom repeated. "I'm not fusing with you. You've gone too far."

Voldemort's face screwed up in fury. "What do you mean you will not fuse with me? The only reason why I sent Lucius to Jimmu is so that you can come back. You wished to stay in the diary forever?"

"No," said Tom, "I was bored to death in that place but if I had a choice over fusing with you or staying in the dairy, I'd pick the diary. It used to be a prison, but now, yu're the real prison. I see the prison as a sanctuary now."

"You fool!" Voldemort hissed. "If we fuse then we both become stronger, perhaps even immortal!"

"Why do you want to live forever?" Tom demanded. "You have nothing to live for. There's no one here that really wants to see you live forever, is there? Everyone was glad that you disappeared when Potter stopped you, even your so called supporters. They denounced everything."

"You always wished to be immortal," said Voldemort, "don't you remember? You believed that wizards should live forever. Our worst fear is dying."

"I don't mind death so much now," Tom said, "a life without love is worse than dying. There are fates worse than death. Love is one of them."

Voldemort laughed. "Love is pointless."

"You'd think differently if you understood love," Tom said in a sneer.

"You're wrong. Power is what we've always wanted," said Voldemort, "and now I have it. You always wanted to be the greatest wizard in the world."

"Well if this is power," Tom cried, "then I don't want it! After seeing you kill Dumbledore and knowing everything you've done, I don't want to be part of your next scheme! This is not what I wanted! All you do is kill people! How is that going to make you more powerful? I don't want to kill anymore people!"

Voldemort studied Tom's face. "You haven't changed much. You're still a killer. You couldn't wait to kill again, weren't you?"

"W-what?"

Tom gasped and Voldemort stepped into Tom's face, grinning. "Yes…you killed somebody. Who'd you kill? Was it a Muggle?"

Tom swallowed. He remembered now. He killed Jimmu and Ramua but it wasn't for power. He did it to protect Serena.

"No," said Tom, "actually, it was Jimmu and his granddaughter. They captured the girl I love and I killed them to save her. But I didn't stand there and watch them die. I told the snakes to kill them and they did. It was self defense."

Voldemort laughed. "Self defense? Voldemort never kills in self defense. He kills for power!"

"Well I'm not you!" Tom shouted. "You're just somebody I made up! You were just a figment of my imagination."

"A figment of your imagination?" said Voldemort. "I'm more than that. I made you the person you are now. If it weren't for me, you'd still be Tom Riddle, the orphaned halfblood. Now let's get started."

"No," said Tom, "for the last time, I'm not fusing with you. My mother's dying wish was for me to look like my father and I'm going to keep it that way."

"You want to remain looking like that filthy muggle?"

"So?" Tom smiled and held his chin. "I'd remain better looking. You don't even look human."

"Fine," said Voldemort, "I don't think I want to fuse with you either. You're nothing but a _bad memory." _

Voldemort turned around. "I'll find another way to become immortal. I refuse to die. There is nothing worse than death."

"Wanna bet?" Tom demanded, letting Dumbledore's wand slide out of his sleeve into his palm. "Maybe you'll welcome death after being trapped in a book for half a century!"

"What?" Voldemort turned slightly.

_"Immobilus!" _

"As I was stuck in that diary, you got to live on!" said Tom. "I had nobody to talk to. I couldn't eat anything. You grew. You got power. You were able to feel but I was trapped! It's time you face the same things I did!"

"You…fool…you know it's…too late…to start over!" Voldemort muttered. "I am you…you are Voldemort!"

"I am not! I already have a name. My mother gave it to me and I'm going to keep it. I'm Tom Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin and that's not going to change!"

"You…!"

Tom opened out a book and held it out. _"Depiluca Annoto!" _

A vortex appeared in the book and began sucking Voldemort to it.

"You cannot do this!"

"Why not?" Tom laughed. "I did it before, why can't I do it again? Now it's your turn!"

"No!" Voldemort shouted and he began speaking in Parseltongue. "_Najini, kill him!" _

_"Just stay where you are!" _Tom hissed at the snake.

The snake paused and looked from Voldemort to Tom. She didn't know who to obey.

_"Kill him, Najini!" _

_"Leave!" _shouted Tom. _"You're free! Go! Or I'll trap you too!" _

Najini slithered to the two Parselmouths.

"Fool!" Voldemort snarled as he was pulled into the pages of the book

"Sayonara!" Tom cried.

Voldemort fought hard but no matter how hard he tried, he was pulled into the book, yelling and cursing. He shouted to Najini, to his Death Eaters. Tom slammed the book shut.

"Enjoy the next fifty years," he muttered and he let out a scream. Najini had decided to obey Voldemort and she bit him in the leg.

_"Away!" _Tom cried.

Najini rose up and bit him once again, this time in his side. Tom cried out and stepped back. He dropped Dumbledore's wand.

_"What are you doing? I said you're free! Your master is gone!" _

Najini slithered up to Tom again, her fangs raised. Tom grimaced and grabbed for Dumbledore's wand. He pointed it at Najini's head.

_"Avada Kadavara!" _

The snake fell down dead, inches away from Tom. Tom held onto his side and stepped out of the room.

_"Sorry," _he said, _"you should've just left." _

Tom limped out of the hide out. No other Death Eaters were around. He was glad for that. He couldn't take them all in the condition he was in. Tom had to get to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. He had to give this book to the Minister of Magic.

"I-if only I had passed my Apparition Test," Tom said as he walked through the snow, "before I decided to put myself in the diary. What a dumb thing…to do…"

* * *

Serena and her friends were looking for Voldemort. Snape had found Dumbledore's body and let everyone know. Though Hogwarts was already out for the winter holidays, Hogwarts was closed. The students could not return. Not even Hogwarts was safe from Voldemort. Since Harry could not go back to Hogwarts, he decided to help the Sailor Soldiers look. They were out in the middle of nowhere, up north.

They were walking around in the snow, looking for clues. Mercury had her visor and miniature computer. She had found a couple of good spots for hide outs but the trouble was getting to them.

Without warning, Harry's scar hurt. He slapped his hand to it.

"Aah!" Harry cried out suddenly.

"Harry, what is it?" Sailor Venus asked.

"My scar," Harry whispered.

"It's Voldemort," said Harry.

"Is he close?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"No, I don't think so," said Harry, rubbing his scar. "He's mad. He was shouting at somebody…Riddle I think."

"You saw Tom?" Sailor Moon asked. "Did they fuse already?"

"I don't think so," Harry answered.

"Someone's coming!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, finding a warning on her computer. She gasped as an image came on her screen. "It's Tom!"

Mercury held down her computer and gazed through her visor. The scouts stood ready to attack.

"We're ready for him if he tries anything funny," said Sailor Mars.

"Wait a minute," said Sailor Mercury, "Tom's hurt. He's limping."

Sailor Mercury pointed through the snow. "He's just a mile away…see him?"

"Hurt?" Sailor Moon cried and she took off into the direction Mercury had indicated.

"Sailor Moon, no!" Sailor Mars yelled. "It could be a trap!"

"Tom wouldn't hurt me!" Sailor Moon yelled back. "I have to see him and make sure he's okay!"

The scouts followed Sailor Moon, shouting after her. Why was she being so hasty? Why couldn't she wait until they made sure Tom wasn't going to attack them?"

"Tom!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Tom!"

"S-Serena?" Tom mumbled, blinking through the snow. He grunted and sank to the ground. He had lost so much blood. He couldn't go on.

Sailor Moon crouched down to him. "You're hurt! What happened?"

"I'll be okay," said Tom, "I'm glad I got to see you again. So…this is what you look like when you become Sailor Moon, huh?"

The others crowded around Tom and prepared themselves for a fight.

"Any sudden movements," said Sailor Uranus, "and you're history."

"I didn't come here to fight you," Tom said, "You can kill me if you want but hear me out first. I need to see the Minister. I have something for him."

"Your next target was the Minister of Magic?" Harry demanded, stepping to Harry with his wand outstretched.

Tom laughed. "Nice to see you again, Potter. I want you to give this to the Minister."

With a shaking hand, Tom held out the book containing Voldemort. "I took care of Voldemort for you. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Voldemort's gone?" Harry asked.

"No, he's in there," Tom said, "keep that book in a safe place for fifty years then burn it."

"Voldemort's in here?" Harry slowly took the book away from him. Was Tom telling the truth?'

"I thought you were going to fuse with Voldemort," said Sailor Venus.

"When I saw my future self," said Tom, "I couldn't go through with it. I don't want to become that monster. I'm ashamed that I ever did. I'm so…sorry…I don't deserve to live."

Tom's strength left his arms and he fell into the snow. Sailor Moon turned him over and laid his head in her lap. Tears were forming in her eyes though she looked down at him with a smile.

"I knew you had some good in your heart, Tom," Sailor Moon said fondly, "I knew you weren't the same as Voldemort. You can start all over now."

"No, I can't," said Tom, "It's been too long. I can't return to Hogwarts."

"Then come back home with us," Sailor Moon said, "I'll take care of you. You can start a new life in Japan."

"Sorry, Serena," Tom said, "I can't do that either. You see, Serena…I didn't tell you the real reason why I brought you over here. I was intended on having Darien killed."

"No!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"I couldn't stand the idea of losing you," said Tom, "I wanted to be with you. I can't go back to Japan with you if you're going to be with him. My heart can't take it. Just leave me here to die…"

"Don't talk like that!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Serena, I am tired," Tom told her. "I can't go back to Japan and I can't start over. I just want to rest in peace now."

"Tom…"

"Thank you for everything," said Tom, "I didn't understand anything but love but I do now. I'll always love you."

Tears streamed down Sailor Moon's cheeks. Tom turned his face and looked at Harry. "Potter."

"What?"

_"You were right. I'm not the greatest wizard. Dumbledore is, even if he is dead. He's the greatest wizard in the world." _

The others looked at Tom and Harry in surprise. They didn't understand a word Tom said but Harry got the message just fine. Harry nodded.

_"Yeah, he was." _

Tom looked back at Sailor Moon and smiled. "The only thing good about concealing myself in my diary was meeting you, Serena. If I hadn't done it, I would've lived my life not knowing how wonderful it is to love somebody. I'm so glad…that that somebody was you…"

Tom reached his hand up to touch Serena's face. Serena caressed his hand.

"You'll always be in my heart," Sailor Moon whispered. "I'll never forget you."

"I love you," Tom said.

Tom's blood turned into ink. Everyone stared in shock. Tom's pale face began to look like parchment. Tom's hand fell away from Serena's face.

"Tom, no!" Serena shouted.

Tom's body no longer was flesh and blood but now was ink and paper. The pages of Tom fell through Serena's arms and flew away. Now that he was dead, he no longer had a normal body. The Crystal's power had lost effect.

"No!" Serena yelled. "Don't go!"

Sailor Moon felt the snow give beside her. She was enveloped in the arms of her true love.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Tuxedo Mask whispered.

"I wanted him to be happy," Serena said, "I wanted him to be free from all this pain!"

"He is free," Tuxedo Mask insisted.

Harry looked down at the book in his hands. He opened it and unlike Riddle's diary, it was written in. It wasn't a diary but a simple story book.

"Riddle put Voldemort into a Muggle story book?" he wondered out loud. He chuckled. "He's going to have some fun in there."

"What did Riddle say to you?" Sailor Venus asked. "When he spoke in Parseltongue."

"He said I was right," Harry replied, pocketing the book. "That Dumbledore was the greatest wizard. Y'know, the prophecy about Voldemort and I turned out to be untrue. I was supposed to have the power to defeat him. I was supposed to be his equal. But he wasn't defeated by his equal. He was defeated by himself. Tom had the power all along."

"I guess we are all our own enemies," said Jupiter.

"I have to get this to the Minister," said Harry, "but we still have the Death Eaters to worry about."

"We'll make sure they're caught," said Venus, "we won't leave until England's safe."

"Let's go, Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask, "there's nothing more you can do for him now."

Sailor Moon nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. As she was about to stand up, she spotted a parchment with something written on it. The parchment with writing had been part of Tom's chest, where his heart was located.

"What's this?"

Sailor Moon reached to pick the parchment up and more tears flowed as she read the message.

_Tom loves Serena. _

"Oh Tom," Sailor Moon murmured as she got to her feet. "You may have been just a mere memory…but I'll never forget you."

* * *

Harry gave the minister the book with Voldemort in it. Scrimgeour kept in a safe place and agreed to not destroying it until Voldemort had spent his fifty year sentence. Lucius was reunited with his wife and son. The Sailor Scouts remained to help capture all the Death Eaters. Hogwarts reopened once it was safe. As each day passed, Serena remembered Tom Riddle. He will always be a memory away.

THE END

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing and reading! Thanks Jay for giving me the challenge. I totally enjoyed it. I'm sorry if the ending was sad or crappy or rushed or whatever. I know many of you wanted Serena and Tom to hook up at the end (so did I). But Jay and I agreed on a sad ending. But don't worry, there's another Tom/Serena story I'm working on! Jay's challenge inspired me to write my own T/S story: "Heirs of the Founders". There are like 5 chapters right now and it's on hold. Now that I've got a story done, I'm going to go back to working on "Heirs of the Founders." So please, start reading that if you're not already! And don't worry, Tom and Serena DO end up together in this story. It won't be a sad ending, but a very, very happy one (though there will be some sad parts)! In "Heirs" Harry makes a wish that Tom never became Voldemort and Serena is sent to Earth to make sure it comes true! 


End file.
